Le Grand Jeu
by Rosebud-dd
Summary: "Après ma résurrection, tout est devenu très compliqué... A commencer par mes cauchemars. Je fais de plus en plus de cauchemars."  Saison 6, après l'épisode "Baiser Mortel" avec Drusilla et Nikki Wood en guest.
1. Prologue

**Commentaire: **Un corps dans un état épouvantable est découvert dans un bois de Sunnydale. Buffy se lance sur une nouvelle piste alors qu'une main mystérieuse brouille les cartes de sa destinée.

**Avertissement de l'auteur: **J'avais envie d'explorer ce qui se passait dans la tête des deux protagonistes, donc mon histoire est racontée de deux points de vue différents.

...

Au commencement, il y a un monstre.  
>Il y a toujours un monstre.<br>Il est là, tapi dans l'ombre. Il dort sous les profondeurs de la terre en attendant qu'on le libère de ses chaînes. Il est bien plus terrible que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. On ne sait pas quand il va frapper.  
>Il ne bouge pas, il attend son heure.<br>Peut-être le début du cauchemar?

...

Les pelouses de banlieues sont inondées de soleil. Tout a l'air si calme le jour. Sous la lumière, c'est incroyable comme les maisons alignées semblent paisibles. Ce quartier me ressemble: les façades sont souriantes et lisses.

Le pouvoir rend si solitaire. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre où était ma place. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis, une Tueuse, et pourtant je dois rester forte en toutes circonstances. Continuer d'être la justicière sage et blonde que je ne dois jamais cesser d'être.

Garder le contrôle envers et contre tout. C'est une question de survie. Le monde est si dur. Les autres comptent sur moi, Willow et Alex. Même Giles. Ils savent trop bien que je suis l'Elue. Ils s'imaginent tous que mes ressources sont inépuisables. Mais où trouver la force quand mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars?

Ne pas baisser ma garde, jamais. Pas le choix. Le rempart ultime contre les forces du mal, c'est moi. Régulièrement, il faut s'entraîner, parfaire ses techniques de combat, aiguiser ses réflexes. Exécuter, trucider, pieuter, finalement, c'est devenu mon travail, la routine. La vie des autres en dépend. Quant à la mienne... elle a maintenant si peu d'importance.

Alors que, dans le fond, en ce moment j'aimerais surtout... fuir mes responsabilités. Il y a eu tant de circonstances où j'ai dû me montrer inflexible avec les gens que j'aime. Le jour où j'ai tué Angel en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment ai-je pu être si indifférente au mal-être de Riley? Et si dure envers ma soeur quand Maman est partie. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'on nous sépare, comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi-même. Maman a laissé un grand vide, elle s'occupait de tout.  
>Maman...<p>

Savoir enfin qui je suis. Oser m'affranchir des lois et du regard des autres, des sarcasmes d'Alex, de l'inquiétude que je lis dans les yeux de Willow, ou la désapprobation de Giles, alors que ce qui m'importe le plus au monde, c'est préserver l'innocence de Dawn. A tout prix.

Le jour se retire. C'est l'heure entre chien et loup. Le crépuscule soulève la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il est temps que je parte. Je sillonne les rues de Revello Drive, le poing crispé sur un pieu au fond de ma poche. D'un pas sûr et décidé, je franchis la ligne. Je pars en chasse.  
>A fréquenter les créatures de la nuit on finit par leur ressembler. Je voudrais disparaître de l'autre côté du miroir et embrasser mon reflet en négatif, m'effacer dans l'oubli.<br>J'ai mis du temps à accepter ma part d'ombre.  
>Accepter que je puisse aimer m'évanouir dans l'obscurité pour aller hurler avec les loups, être ce que je suis vraiment quand je suis seule et que la nuit tombe.<p>

Quand la bête aux yeux d'or me fixe dans l'ombre, et me fige en un long frisson étrange. M'attire pour que je me fonde en elle.

Quand la nuit m'enveloppe dans son grand manteau noir.  
>Son nom est... Son nom est...<p>

...

...Spike, mon nom est Spike.  
>Autrefois, j'étais William le Sanglant. Pendant plusieurs siècles, j'ai mené une existence impitoyable. Je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon instinct de prédateur. Force et violence, voilà tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux...<br>Et le sang. Surtout le sang.  
>Pour en obtenir, j'ai assassiné, torturé, égorgé. Des hommes, parce qu'ils m'apportaient énergie et vigueur. Et des femmes aussi de préférence, parce que leurs cris de terreur étaient des moments de grâce. Et peu importe ce qu'elles étaient: jeunes ou vieilles, riches ou pauvres... quand la mort s'abat sur vous, elle se fiche des conventions, de la vie que vous menez ou de la maison dans laquelle vous vivez.<br>Être vampire m'a libéré des lois humaines. Je me fiche des carcans et de l'hypocrisie sociale.

Tous les hommes, sans exception, sont des proies potentielles et il n'y a qu'à tendre la main pour se servir. Le fil de la vie est si facile à trancher. Regardez un peu du côté des pavillons de Sunnydale, comme ils paraissent tranquilles, ou plutôt, comme ils ont l'air ennuyeux. Quand le destin frappe à votre porte, savez-vous vraiment qui vous invitez à entrer dans votre vie? Où n'êtes-vous pas plutôt tentés de vous laisser envahir par l'inconnu?

J'ai traversé le temps, terrorisé l'Europe, écumé le monde et les sept mers.

Un soir, par goût de conquêtes, je suis arrivé à Sunnydale. J'avais entendu des démons en tout genre parler d'elle, la Tueuse.  
>Je suis donc parti mettre un nouveau trophée sur mon tableau de chasse. J'ai su que j'allais la suivre dès la première fois où je l'ai vue danser au Bronze, au milieu de tous ces jeunes loups qui la reluquaient.<br>J'ai su que j'allais aimer la détester.

Depuis, sa présence m'obsède et l'éternité ne suffit pas.  
>Ainsi est-elle devenue mon plus merveilleux cauchemar.<br>Toutes les nuits je la retrouve en rêve, et ces nuits-là dans le secret de ma crypte, elle devient ma belle guerrière. Je lutte avec elle, encore et toujours, pour un corps à corps sans trêve où je refuse de laisser grandir l'animal en moi pour la plus délicieuse des punitions. A chaque fois, immanquablement, elle me colle une raclée, ou bien elle se trouve à deux doigts de me pieuter. Et à chaque fois, je fais exprès de lui laisser le dessus, et je prends un peu plus conscience qu'elle a dompté la bête en moi.  
>J'ai donc fini par me laisser enchaîner. Volontairement.<p>

En attendant la fin du jour, je me consume. Tous les soirs, je brûle d'être avec elle pour ressentir encore cette douleur qui me fascine. Je guette le bruit de ses pas dans l'obscurité de nacre.  
>La lune se lève et elle apparait.<br>Elle ne fait pas que hanter mes rêves, elle habite mes nuits. Elle m'éveille au monde et je me nourris de sa lumière. Avec elle, je me sens vivant. Quand elle parcourt mon territoire de son allure souple, je me mets sur sa piste. Je sens la respiration accélérée de sa course vive. Je suis dans son sillage, je la rattrape enfin.

Tout l'art consiste à lui faire croire que je tombe sur elle par hasard.

« Ça alors, le Petit Chaperon Rouge! Tu t'es perdue? »

Je devine sa silhouette dans l'opacité de mon trouble. Un halo éclaire ses boucles blondes et souligne son profil décidé.

Le bras armé d'un pieu s'est levé en un geste instinctif, prêt à frapper.

« Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, on dirait? » A-t-elle fait remarquer en me reconnaissant.

« Pour ça, Tueuse, la mort ne suffit pas. »

Si au moins elle se laissait approcher, je chercherais seulement à poser ma tête sur son coeur. Je l'écouterais battre, juste pour me donner l'illusion que le mien bat encore.  
>Mais je sais déjà qu'elle va me jeter, comme chaque fois.<p>

...

« Dawn, tu vas être en retard à l'école! »

Cette phrase j'ai l'impression de la répéter tous les matins. Elle est probablement encore à traîner dans la salle de bains, ou dans la chambre à hésiter sur le T-shirt qu'elle va mettre aujourd'hui, ou à préparer son sac de cours au dernier moment.  
>C'est de son âge.<br>Elle déboule dans l'escalier à toute vitesse, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Je sais, dit-elle en passant à ma hauteur, cette semaine, j'ai carrément abusé. Je t'en prie, Buffy, ne dis rien! »

Il serait temps qu'elle se prenne un peu en charge. Heureusement que Willow et Tara sont là le soir, sinon la cuisine ressemblerait à un champ de bataille.

Je soupire.

« Tu vas rater le bus. »

Elle passe devant moi en trombe. S'arrête pour attraper une pomme. Elle a tellement l'air d'être encore dans l'enfance. Je remets en place la mèche rebelle qui tombe sur son oeil candide.

« A ce soir, Dawn...

- A ce soir! » Lance-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Une odeur délicieuse éveille mon appétit et m'attire vers la cuisine. Emmitouflée dans un châle aux couleurs vives, Willow est assise sur un grand tabouret en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, la tête négligemment calée sur sa main, les doigts mêlés au cuivre de ses cheveux. Elle est absorbée par la lecture du journal ouvert à côté d'elle.

« Tu tombes bien, j'ai fait des pancakes. Beurre de cacahuète? » D'un air interrogateur, elle se redresse et me tend un pot dans lequel trempe une cuillère.

« Volontiers, je meurs de faim. J'ai patrouillé toute la nuit. » Je m'installe à côté d'elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« Pas de mauvaise rencontre?

- Si. Je suis tombée sur Spike. »

La petite sorcière rousse ébauche un sourire. A la voir si tranquille, on n'imagine pas la force qui dort en elle.

« Par mauvaise rencontre, je voulais dire... dangereuse pour toi.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a aucun risque à croiser Spike sur sa route?

- Pas pour un être humain normalement constitué, en tout cas. » Me répond-elle le nez dans le Sunnydale Press. « La castration électronique, ça a du bon. On n'arrête pas le progrès. »

Si elle savait... L'attraction que j'exerce sur le vampire se fait de plus en plus tangible chaque fois. C'est de pire en pire. Je ne pense pas que la puce implantée dans son cerveau par l'Initiative change quoi que ce soit. Je vais me servir un verre de lait dans le frigo.

« Tu as vu ça? »

Willow pointe du doigt le titre qui s'étale à la une du journal local qu'elle est en train de lire: Découverte morbide dans les bois du Northside. Elle parcourt l'article des yeux tout en me le résumant.  
>« Ils disent que l'affaire a été étouffée par la police et vient d'être révélée à la presse. Un homme, dont on a dissimulé l'identité, serait la victime d'un tueur en série. Les circonstances de la mort demeurent mystérieuses mais des sources proches de l'enquête, révèlent que la victime a eu les yeux... enlevés. C'est bizarre. Qu'est ce que tu en penses?<p>

- Si près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, c'est toujours bizarre. C'est peut-être pas un tueur en série. »

Simple curiosité, mais je dois en avoir le coeur net. Ma journée commence par une horreur de plus. Je pourrais me tourner vers mon ancien observateur. Il a toujours du flair dans ce genre de situation. Il m'a tout appris. Mais finalement, non. Depuis l'année dernière, Giles sait que sa mission auprès de moi est terminée. Il prend peu à peu conscience que la bande d'adolescents que nous étions commence à voler de ses propres ailes.

« Inutile d'en parler à Giles tout de suite. Willow, tu peux te renseigner d'abord, s'il-te-plaît?

- C'est parti! Je vais à la fac ce matin, mais en rentrant je regarde sur internet. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais davan... »

Encore une horreur de plus...

« Buffy ça va pas? »

En ce moment tout me paraît difficile, même vivre. Surtout vivre. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je n'y arrive plus.  
>Je souris bravement face à l'inquiétude de Willow, mais dans le fond, je résiste à l'envie de me prendre la tête à deux mains, j'aimerais tout envoyer balader.<p>

« Si, si, ça va. Je... » N'importe quelle raison débile fera l'affaire. Il faut dissimuler le mal-être profond qui ronge mon âme depuis mon retour. La fuite... La solution se trouve dans la fuite, justement. « Une fuite d'eau! Je crois qu'il y a... une fuite d'eau... Dans la salle de bain. » Je devrais me montrer plus persuasive car Willow lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. « Je dois trouver l'adresse du plombier. Je n'aime pas fouiller dans les vieux papiers de Maman... »

La rouquine entoure mes épaules de son bras. Elle a un regard compréhensif, un poil moqueur.

« Résistons aux petits tracas de la vie quotidienne! Tu vas trouver une solution. » Me dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vois à son air désolé qu'elle compatit pour moi mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle imagine. Elle me parle doucement. « Tu sais la vie... c'est... comme une aventure... avec plein de nouveaux défis à relever. »

Des défis? En ce moment, même l'idée de commencer une nouvelle journée m'épuise. Et je me fous complètement des questions de plomberie.

« C'est que... les soucis domestiques, c'est à moi de m'en occuper maintenant. Elle m'a passé le relais.

- La vie continue, Buffy. Les gens, les choses se transforment. Et toi aussi, tu passeras à autre chose. Ainsi va la vie... Tu reviens de loin. C'est normal que tu aies peur. Les passages font toujours peur. »  
>Willow me retourne face au miroir de l'entrée. J'ai l'air triste, mais au-dessus de mon épaule, son sourire rayonne.<br>« Tu ne dois jamais oublier qui tu es. Regarde comme tu es belle. Tu es jeune. Tu as la vie devant toi. »

Jamais je n'atteindrais l'âge de ma propre mère. Pourquoi me dire ça? Elle sait pourtant que l'espérance de vie d'une Tueuse ne dépasse pas vingt cinq ans et j'ai déjà tant de bleus à l'âme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans.

« Je vais être en retard. On se voit ce soir? »

Elle se lève et me serre maladroitement contre elle, dans une embrassade chaleureuse et réconfortante. Elle prend sa veste, attrape deux, trois bouquins, hésite avant de disparaître. La porte se referme derrière elle. Willow est si sérieuse. Elle ne raterait un cours pour rien au monde.

...

« Un...  
>Deux...<br>Trois...  
>Nous irons au bois »<p>

Une voix féminine égraine les notes simples de la comptine. Il y a quelque chose de dissonant dans le ton trop appliqué de la voix.  
>Des mains blanches sont en train de brouiller les cartes. Elles volent comme des oiseaux de malheur sur les lames prophétiques jaunies par le temps.<p>

« Quatre, cinq... »

Les tarots parlent et racontent des secrets. L'avenir se lit dans les arcanes majeurs. La première carte est retournée: Le diable, figure gothique, trône en majesté. A ses pieds, se traînent des créatures inhumaines et grimaçantes. La carte porte le XV en chiffre romain.

« Sixxxx... »

La mélodie se fait sifflante. Les mains palpitent au-dessus d'un sein froid sur lequel se tordent des cheveux noirs.  
>« Cueillir des cerises... »<br>XVIII – La lune.

« Sept, huit, neuf,  
>Dans un panier neuf »<br>Ses yeux morts brillent comme des écailles.  
>XII - Le pendu.<p>

« Dix... »  
>Les mains aux ongles noirs s'accrochent sur la carte qui vient d'être retournée.<br>XX - Le jugement.

« Onze...  
>Douze... »<br>L'ultime carte, la treizième arcane, celle qui ne porte pas de nom, vient de tomber.

La voix féminine au timbre funeste récite sa mélodie entêtante aux accents terrifiants et glacés. La chanson enfantine se fait gutturale. Le corps pris d'un tremblement convulsif est gagné par une énergie fiévreuse.

« Elles sont... toutes... »  
>Sa tête roule en un mouvement lascif et doux. Les mots coulent de sa bouche aux lèvres de sang.<br>« ... rouges! »

...

**Commentaire de fin:** Pas trop déroutés? Alors vous êtes mûrs pour la suite.


	2. Chapitre 1  Le Diable

**Commentaire:** Pendant que Willow et Tara filent le parfait amour, un petit tour dans la chaleur moite du Bronze, ça vous dit? Comme d'habitude Anya est larguée, et décidément Buffy a de bien mauvaises fréquentations...

**1 - LE DIABLE**

Des paroles murmurées fusent à travers le couloir de l'étage. Il y a une couronne de fleurs séchées sur la porte de la chambre des filles. Je les surprends échanger des secrets aussi légers que des rires.  
>Willow est ma sorcière bien-aimée. Il y a tant de douceur en elle. Tara derrière elle, sourit en lui prenant la main. Elles se reflètent dans le miroir de la chambre et elles semblent ne faire qu'un, l'une et l'autre réunies. Elles se regardent en souriant.<br>Le parfum de l'encens flotte dans l'air et vagabonde jusqu'à la fenêtre entrouverte sur le jardin.  
>Le vent fait frissonner les feuilles du saule.<p>

« Entre, Buffy » me dit Tara.

Nous nous installons toutes les trois sur le sol, face à face, sur le tapis garni de coussins. Sur l'étagère à côté de nous, les vieux grimoires de magie côtoient un ordinateur portable. Willow n'est pas seulement une puissante sorcière, elle est aussi un génie de l'informatique. Déjà au lycée, en élève brillante et appliquée, c'est elle qui nous donnaient des cours à Alex et à moi.

« Alors, comment se sont passées tes recherches? Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose sur le corps découvert dans les bois du Northside? »

La rouquine attrape son ordinateur portable. Son regard est vif et grave.

« J'ai réussi à pénétrer dans les fichiers de la police du district. » dit-elle en pianotant sur son clavier. « Entre nous, leurs codes de protection et leurs mots de passe ne sont pas difficiles à craquer. Un jeu d'enfant!

- Tu as réussi à l'identifier? »

Un document administratif scanné apparaît sur l'écran.

« Voilà le signalement de notre mystérieux inconnu... Et son identification. » Elle tourne le portable vers moi. Une fiche signalétique banale contenant divers renseignements sur la victime s'affiche sur l'écran de son P.C. « Et comme maintenant je connais son nom, sa date de naissance et sa profession... J'ai fouillé un peu dans la presse pour en savoir davantage. Je te présente... »

La photo d'un homme d'âge mûr, de carrure athlétique, plutôt agréable à regarder, apparaît.  
>« ... Steve Altman!<p>

- Plutôt séduisant, non? »

Willow jette un regard entendu à Tara.

« Pas vraiment dans mes goût, mais ça tu t'en doutes. Tu veux peut-être en savoir davantage sur Mr Altman? »

Je fais oui de la tête.

« Eh bien, Mr Altman n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est ce qui rend la police nerveuse: un spéculateur de Los Angeles à la tête d'un empire financier, un gros bonnet en somme, découvert massacré dans un trou comme Sunnydale, ça fait désordre.

- Surtout si les circonstances de son décès sont obscures.

- Et je crois qu'on tient quelque chose...

- Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur lui?

- Un parcours très atypique. Il vient d'un milieu très modeste, mère célibataire, il arrête l'école très jeune, se met à traîner avec des gangs... Il tombe dans la délinquance, commet des petits délits... » Willow fait défiler les dossiers d'arrestation avec les photos anthropométriques. On reconnaît très clairement Altman à différentes étapes de sa vie.

« Impressionnant! C'était pas un enfant de choeur!

- Pas vraiment. C'est là que ça commence à être étonnant: il y a dix ans, il investit ses menues économies -si on peut appeler ça des économies- en bourse et là, incroyable: un succès fulgurant! Placements financiers, immobilier... En quelques mois, il amasse une fortune colossale le plus légalement du monde.

- Une réussite aussi soudaine n'a rien de naturel. Cela ressemble à un sort de prospérité. » Intervient Tara. « Il a dû faire appel à des connaissances très anciennes et invoquer un démon extrêmement puissant.»

Willow acquiesce.

« Surtout que la vie lui apporte tout sur un plateau: de l'argent, des belles voitures, des appartements luxueux, un carnet mondain long comme le bras, des femmes... » Sur l'écran, des coupures de presse montrent Altman dans des soirées chics accompagné de mannequins inconnus. Dans des boîtes de nuit, où le champagne coule à flot, avec des filles vulgaires. « Mais surtout drogue, alcool, dépravation. Tout dans l'excès, aucune morale. C'était vraiment un pourri.

- Autant de puissance sans lever le petit doigt, c'est pas normal. Cet homme a sûrement tiré profit de forces maléfiques. » Conclut fermement Tara.

Dans sa cage, Amy-le-rat s'est dressée sur ses pattes de derrière en couinant.  
>Il est vrai qu'à Sunnydale plus rien ne nous étonne, nous avons déjà vu tellement de choses extraordinaires.<p>

Décidément, cette nouvelle histoire n'est pas nette. Comme les filles, je soupçonne une intervention démoniaque. Quelque chose se trame certainement du côté de la Bouche de l'enfer.

« Je crois qu'une petite visite à la morgue s'impose. » Dis-je en soupirant d'un air résigné.

« Oui, rien que du bonheur! » Me répond Willow ironique en pinçant les lèvres.

...

« Il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'un tiroir caisse!

- Anya! Là, tu deviens vexante. » Comme à son habitude, l'ex-démone est volubile et Alex lui répond en hochant la tête d'un air bonasse. « Je suis incroyablement sexy avec un casque de chantier! »

Il y a foule ce soir au Bronze: des boyscouts, des G.I.'s, des reines de beauté. Les étudiants de la High school chahutent en buvant un verre. Ils s'étourdissent au son d'une musique au rythme lancinant. Des couples ondulent sur le dancefloor. Les flashes des spots électrisent les corps sous tension qui se défoulent. Ce soir la jeunesse de Sunnydale va encore entrer en transe et ramener sa fièvre jusque dans son lit.

Alex et Anya se sont attablés au fond de la salle.

« Je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt d'être humaine si je ne peux pas en tirer un maximum de profit. » dit-elle en s'énervant. « La vie terrestre est trop courte.

- Oui. Je sais que la vue d'un billet de cent dollars te met dans tous tes états. Mais, il n'y a pas que l'argent dans la vie. »

- Et le sexe alors? » Au-dessus du soda qu'elle aspire avec une paille, elle jette sur lui un regard triomphant.

« Tu peux pas tout ramener à ça. L'existence humaine, c'est quand même beaucoup plus compliqué. Il y a la morale, le quotidien, le mariage... toutes ces choses qui composent une vie.

- L'argent, c'est le pouvoir. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans. »

Alex se cale dans son fauteuil en se joignant les mains. Il va falloir lui fournir quelques explications. « Anya, tu ne peux pas tout acheter... Buffy, t'en penses quoi? »

- O.K. là, je bloque! Je crois que je vais vous laisser... refaire le monde! » Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Je finis par croire qu'ils adorent se disputer. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle a raison et tort à la fois ? Je trouve une pirouette et dit en rigolant: « Ben, ça alors, mon verre est vide. Je vais m'en commander un autre. »

C'est un faux prétexte. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

Il est accoudé au bar.  
>Je savais que je le trouverai au Bronze.<br>Je n'ai jamais de mal à le trouver. Il me suit, collé comme une ombre à mes basques. Il est toujours à rôder dans le coin où que j'aille.

Je l'attrape par le col. « Viens! il faut que je te parle. » Nous nous faufilons par la sortie de secours. A l'air libre, un néon rouge zèbre la chaussée humide. L'ambiance est électrique et irréelle.

Je le colle contre la porte.

« Spike, un humain massacré par les puissances du mal, un démon jeteur de sort, tu as une idée d'où ça vient ? »

Il soupire en se dégageant et remonte son col.

« C'est gentil de venir me voir, poussin. T'as peut-être besoin de moi? »

Son grand manteau de cuir l'habille de ténèbres. Sa main gauche descend sur sa cuisse et j'entends le cliquetis familier d'un briquet. La flamme éclaire un court instant son visage anguleux et l'arcade sourcilière barrée d'une cicatrice.  
>C'est sa blessure de guerre.<br>Le bout de sa cigarette rougeoie dans l'ombre.

« Tu viens me rencarder, ou tu veux me tirer les vers du nez? »

Il s'adosse contre le mur de brique et se penche vers moi. La main gauche tient la clope entre le majeur et l'index, à hauteur de son menton. Ses narines vides exhalent la fumée en volutes bleues autour de ses épaules.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. « Tara pense à un sort de prospérité... et Willow... » J'ai un geste d'impuissance, « n'a pas encore fini d'éplucher tous ses classiques en démonologie.

- Si je comprends bien, en m'attirant ici, c'est seulement un renseignement que tu veux? » Il se penche un peu plus. A contre jour, je ne vois que son ombre noire et sa chevelure platine.

Je fais la moue « Qu'est ce que je pourrais vouloir d'autre? » J'ai un frisson. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce que je désire?

Il ricane.

« Réfléchi bien. Toi... Moi... une ruelle à l'écart » Il s'est rapproché comme aimanté. Il est sûrement aussi tendu que mon pieu en bois. Je sens son corps à l'affût, prêt à la morsure.  
>Le prédateur refait surface. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point il est capable de retenir son côté vampirique. Je sens la bête venir en lui. La situation devient troublante pour moi.<p>

Mais il me faut des réponses. Je ne peux pas me dérober. Sa main libre se pose sur ma taille. « Ne me touche pas ou je t'en colle une... » Le ton de ma voix n'est pas très convaincant. Son visage est si proche. Je ferme les yeux...

...

Je n'ai rien vu venir. J'ai juste entendu Buffy crier:

« Spike! Attention! » Le coup de poing dans l'abdomen m'a fait voir trente-six chandelles. J'ai roulé par terre.

Quand je retrouve mes esprits, la Tueuse est face à trois types dissimulés par des cagoules: un petit teigneux et deux gros costauds.  
>Un quatrième est en train de m'étrangler par derrière.<p>

Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Avec la puce que l'Initiative m'a implanté dans la cervelle pour me neutraliser, si le type est humain, je suis mal. Hors de question d'attendre que la Tueuse vole à mon secours. Elle a plutôt l'air occupé avec les trois types. Ils sont menaçants mais elle est déjà en position d'attaque.  
>Lequel va ouvrir le bal?<br>Le petit teigneux s'avance vers elle.

Mon démon prend le dessus. Je vais être rapidement fixé sur la nature de mon assaillant. Pas le choix: je lui balance un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Sous la douleur, le type se plie en deux. De mon côté, aucun dommage. Je suis fixé: c'est un disciple du mal. Je me dérobe et l'attrape par derrière, mon bras sur sa gorge. Je resserre ma prise toutes canines dehors et lui brise la nuque.  
>De son côté, la Tueuse est maintenant face aux deux costauds. Le petit teigneux est déjà au tapis.<p>

Je m'assois en croisant les bras pour contempler le spectacle.

Elle est belle quand elle se bat. Ses mouvements sont précis et élégants. Elle dégage une force tranquille qui lui vient de la nuit des temps. L'énergie vitale de l'Elue transmise par des générations de tueuses.  
>Un des deux malabars la balance par terre. Elle encaisse sans un mot. Ses mains se crispent sur le sol quand elle se relève pour replonger dans la bataille. Un filet de sang coule sur ses lèvres. Il a dû lui faire mal.<br>Je décide d'entrer dans la danse.  
>Un bon corps à corps, il n'y a que ça de vrai! C'est le type de combat que je préfère. Je me glisse aux côtés de la Tueuse, les poings en avant. L'un des deux costauds m'attaque frontalement, pas question de lui laisser l'avantage. Avec un grognement de rage et d'excitation, je décharge mes coups sur mon assaillant.<p>

J'observe la Tueuse aux prises avec son adversaire. Le croissant de lune caresse ses cheveux blonds. J'imagine le travail de chacun de ses muscles sur son ombre soyeuse. Un couteau brille dans la main du type en face d'elle. Ils se tournent autour. Elle lui envoie son talon dans la mâchoire. Un court instant, j'ai mal pour lui. Le couteau glisse à terre.

Mon attaquant est fort mais pas suffisamment rapide. Il brasse l'air dans le vide et les grands coups qu'il donne ne font que m'effleurer. L'échange est vigoureux mais sans surprise. Un dernier coup de latte et le type est K.O. debout. Il s'affale par terre dans les poubelles.

Je regarde Buffy à la dérobée. Son profil se détache dans la pénombre. Sur ses lèvres perlent quelques gouttes de sang. Elle est à peine essoufflée par le combat.  
>Je sais qu'elle vient d'y prendre plaisir.<br>Et moi aussi.

« Avoue que tu aimes ça! »

La sortie de secours du Bronze s'ouvre dans un bruit fracassant. Alex Harris apparaît, visiblement très inquiet et fonce droit sur Buffy.

« Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas, je me suis douté qu'il y avait un problème, dit-il en enjambant maladroitement les démons allongés par terre.

- J't'ai rien laissé désolée, mais tu arrives après la bataille. » Ajoute-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main.

Il me remarque enfin et me dévisage avec son air niais. « En tous cas, tu attires les montres. »

Harris me déteste. Si Buffy n'était pas là pour calmer le jeu, il m'aurait déjà expédié en enfer depuis des lustres. Il se dirige vers la masse informe allongée dans les détritus et lui arrache sa cagoule. Il découvre la figure inquiétante d'un démon, protubérance osseuse au niveau des mâchoires et peau rugueuse.

« Je ne peux pas m'y faire, ils ont toujours une sale tronche! » Il le pousse du pied avec dégoût et me gratifie d'un regard noir.

« Buffy, j'ai la curieuse impression que c'est toi qu'ils cherchaient.

- Pourquoi ça devrait être étonnant? C'est toujours moi qu'ils veulent. » Sa voix est sans timbre. L'espace d'un instant son regard se perd dans l'invisible, loin, si loin du monde. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle a hésité sur ses derniers mots. Mais à peine. En ce moment, elle a des idées noires. Harris est peut-être un vieux copain mais c'est avant tout un imbécile heureux: il ne voit rien, il n'entends rien à sa détresse sourde.

« Tant qu'on ne sait pas à qui ou à quoi on a affaire, je préfère te ramener chez toi sans plus attendre.

- Oui. Je serais plus tranquille si Dawn n'était pas seule.

- Je vais chercher la voiture, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le Bronze. Et toi, tu t'approches pas d'elle. Pigé? » Il brandit sous mon nez un doigt menaçant. Il ne se rend pas compte de sa chance: si je n'étais pas le prisonnier involontaire d'une puce métallique, je l'aurais déjà mis en pièces depuis belle lurette.

Je m'avance pour voir d'un peu plus près la créature échouée dans les poubelles renversées et je suis plutôt surpris. Je connais ce genre de démon. C'est un guerrier du mystère, on en croise très rarement. En général, ils ne se déplacent pas pour rien. Et toujours en bandes organisées. Le guerrier déchu porte à son cou une amulette de métal vieilli frappée d'un oméga. Je l'arrache d'un coup sec et le met dans ma poche.

Une vielle poupée démembrée traîne à côté d'une poubelle.  
>On trouve tout un tas de saloperies par ici. Je l'attrape et la retourne dans tous les sens. De la robe de dentelle déchirée émerge une tête de porcelaine avec un oeil vide.<br>Je la balance par dessus mon épaule.

Buffy me croise avec indifférence, et se baisse pour ramasser le pieu qu'elle a laissé tomber dans la bataille.

« Allez dis-le! Je sais que tu aimes ça... Les combats et le pouvoir de tuer. Tu refuses de te l'avouer mais je sais que tu ressens une jubilation perverse. »

Sans me répondre, elle se retourne pour s'en aller. Elle s'éloigne encore de moi. Sa chevelure d'or danse dans son dos. Je m'évade jusqu'au bas de ses reins. J'adore son jean. Il lui fait un cul d'enfer. Elle fait quelques pas sur le bitume mais elle s'arrête. Sa tête pivote légèrement sur son épaule. La courbe de son oeil aspire mon cerveau.

« Même... » Elle plonge dans mon regard. Je m'abîme dans le sien. Si profondément. Le silence dure une éternité.

« Tu disais?

- Même si c'était vrai, tu serais la dernière personne à qui je viendrais en parler.

- Pourquoi? Ça colle pas avec ton image de petite fille sage?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

- T'as peur de sortir du droit chemin, c'est ça?

- Arrête. Ce jeu-là ne te mènera nulle part.

- Ça coûte rien d'essayer. » Je suis maintenant à un souffle d'elle. Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour toucher ses cheveux. « Mais j'ai vu une toute petite lumière dans tes yeux tout à l'heure. »

Alex est revenu sur ses pas.

« Buffy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ce naze? On t'attend pour rentrer.

- J'arrive, Alex. » Une fraction de seconde, elle paraît hésiter. Elle le suit.

« Enfin, si jamais tu sais quelque chose... Dawn sera contente de te voir. »

Contente de me voir, hein? Dawn! C'est trop facile.  
>J'ai peut-être une piste...<p>

« Mais mon aide va avoir un prix. » Ai-je ajouté pour moi-même.  
>Je me retrouve seul dans la ruelle. Je retourne dans ma crypte et quelque chose me dit que, cette nuit encore, je vais avoir du mal à trouver le repos. Sur le chemin du retour, je constate que la bande est plutôt au point mort avec ses guerriers mystère, son envoûtement de fortune et son congénère trucidé. La situation est déroutante pour moi.<br>Dire que je suis censé me moquer du sort des hommes!

Sauf que personne n'a remarqué la poupée cassée... moi si.

...

Les égouts, je connais bien.  
>Des kilomètres de galeries qui serpentent en dessous de Sunnydale. Des couloirs que je connais comme le fond de ma poche. C'est incroyablement pratique quand on veut éviter la lumière du jour.<br>Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je leur déballe tout aux autres? J'ai mes petits secrets, moi aussi. Je garde toujours des atouts dans ma manche.  
>Je connais un excellent raccourci pour aller à la Boîte à Magie, par exemple. Et je ne parle même pas des bars à démons clandestins. On y sert une excellente gnôle et du sang humain venu tout droit du centre de transfusion de l'hôpital. On y croise toutes les créatures louches de passage en quête d'un mauvais coup... et aussi des goules infernales qui ne sont pas dénuées de charme!<p>

Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce dans les entrailles de la terre, je perçois toute l'activité grouillante qui règne ici. Derrière les parois, le long des couloirs, suintent des murmures et des plaintes innommables.

Il y a un paquet de nids à bestioles cachés dans les moindres recoins de ce dédale.  
>Et des trucs pas vraiment accueillants. Bon sang! Ici, c'est la Bouche de l'Enfer que diable! Il vaut mieux éviter de déranger quelqu'un à mauvais escient. Si la Tueuse venait à passer par ici, je préfère ne pas imaginer le carnage qui s'en suivrait: on donnerait vraiment dans le gore!<p>

Un étroit passage se dérobe sur la droite. Comme il semble trop caché pour être honnête, je décide de le prendre. Il s'ouvre sur une salle qui dégage une atmosphère tiède et moite. Quelques flambeaux accrochés aux murs de pierres sombres distillent une lumière vacillante. Le genre d'endroit où il vaut mieux une invitation en bonne et due forme pour éviter les problèmes. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'amis maintenant parmi les démons depuis que je fais équipe avec la Tueuse. Faut dire qu'en ce moment, tabasser les démons, c'est tout ce qui me reste pour prendre mon pied.  
>Quoique... j'aurais bien une autre idée, mais...<p>

L'endroit est habité. Des caisses éventrées s'entassent un peu partout vomissant de chatoyantes étoffes sur le sol. Une poupée de porcelaine chauve est adossée à une malle en osier. Une cage rouillée digère un oiseau mort. Sur une vieille commode boiteuse, faiblement éclairée par un chandelier de fer, traîne un collier de perles noires.  
>A gauche, devant un mur tendu de velours cramoisi, se pavane un grand miroir rococo dans lequel je ne me reflète pas. Je m'approche et touche du doigt les volutes d'or vieilli et la surface transparente, pour moi sans intérêt, mais qui paraît comme une frontière invisible s'ouvrant sur une pièce jumelle.<p>

Une odeur de rose fanée flotte dans l'air. Je reconnaîtrais ce parfum entre mille. C'est celui d'une fleur sulfureuse et empoisonnée. Un effluve aux notes acides avec un coeur de sang.  
>Je hume en fermant les yeux, la tête inclinée et perdu dans de lointains souvenirs soudain ressuscités. Je fais un bond dans le passé. Je revois des décennies de dépravation à l'époque où je ne faisais qu'un avec mon amoureuse damnée.<br>Je sens qu'elle m'appelle.  
>Je sais qu'elle m'attend.<p>

Pas de temps à perdre. Son invitation m'entraîne dans un large couloir qui débouche sur une lourde porte de bois à deux battants. Avec impatience, j'empoigne les panneaux. Ouvre à toute volée.

Au fond de la salle, un escalier de pierre poussiéreux s'élève vers un trône de marbre.  
>Elle est assise là, l'idole profane de mon adolescence terrible, confortablement installée sur des fourrures soyeuses.<br>Drusilla a toujours le regard languide et le front pâle. Ses grands yeux froids luisent à la clarté des cierges. Sa chevelure de jais s'enroule comme un nœud de vipères autour de sa gorge d'opale.  
>Elle se lève, et descend vers moi. Elle est parée de bijoux sonores et sa longue robe sanglante crisse en ondulant sur ses hanches. Des reflets ondoyants dansent sur son corps.<br>Drusilla est une beauté maléfique. Et je n'ai pas oublié à quel point j'ai pu l'adorer.

« Depuis plusieurs nuits, Je n'entendais plus le rossignol. Il ne supportait pas d'être tenu loin de la lune. Depuis que je lui ai crevé les yeux, il s'est remis à chanter. Ses trilles sont déchirants. » Sa voix est comme une plainte. Drusilla laisse parler sa folie. L'oiseau est mort, dorénavant il ne chantera plus que dans sa tête.

« Te voilà de retour dans l'antre de la bête, mon joli Spike. Tu es venu me rejoindre. » Sa main aux ongles noirs vient caresser ma joue.

« Comme toujours la rivière vient se jeter dans la mer. »

Je réponds en capturant sa main sur ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Sa peau est glacée, mais je sais qu'elle a la fièvre. Elle m'entraîne dans le large couloir.

Elle a toujours le même ton de petite fille appliquée, à l'accent britannique distingué.

« Tu as été méchant avec moi. Tu m'as laissé toute seule pendant très longtemps.

- Un égarement passager... Mais souviens-toi, toi aussi tu m'as laissé pour un autre. » Probablement un épisode qu'elle préfère oublier.

« Pauvre Spike, tu es encore perdu. Ni homme, ni démon... Tu ne sais plus de quel côté de la frontière tu te tiens.

- Mais du tien, poussin, toujours du tien. »

Autrefois nous avons commis tant de massacres ensemble, au temps où se laisser envahir par la soif de puissance était facile et tellement jouissif. Je la fixe, les paumes tournées vers le plafond dans un geste arrogant, en détachant chaque mot.

« Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Comment peux-tu l'oublier?

- Tu ne peux plus continuer à hésiter impunément entre les deux mondes. Cette fois, pour te croire, je vais te demander des garanties. »

Elle a raison. Pour chaque chose, il faut payer, surtout avec le mal.  
>Le grand miroir vide se dresse devant nous. « Sans étincelle, pas de reflet. N'oublie jamais que tu es comme lui, vide à l'intérieur. Tu dois lui abandonner ton voeu le plus cher. »<p>

Le corps de Drusilla ondule et dégage un charme envoûtant. Un éclat doré jaillit de ses pupilles qui prennent une forme oblongue. Elle se tourne vers moi dans un grognement, le visage métamorphosé par son apparence vampirique et ordonne rageuse:

« Ton désir secret... »

Je repense à la petite lumière, la toute petite lumière.  
>Drusilla laisse échapper un rire convulsif qui résonne en bondissant sur les murs et les voûtes de la salle. Sur son visage grimaçant se déchire un sourire aussi acéré que ses dents pointues.<p>

« C'est ça le contrat. »

Elle me contourne pour mettre son visage de démon aux boucles brunes dans ma nuque, dans un geste qui nous est tant familier, et vient souffler dans mon oreille.

« Au commencement, était la bête... » Elle m'emprisonne dans ses bras en me berçant doucement. Elle me serre si fort contre elle, qu'elle m'étoufferait presque si je respirais encore.

J'ai appris à me méfier. Les délires de Drusilla sont toujours prophétiques.

…

**Commentaire de fin:** L'enquête se poursuit et entraine Buffy au coeur du mal. Côté nuit, je vous promets une petite incursion dans le monde caché de Spike. Coté jour, Buffy mène sa vie avec l'espoir de la voir reprendre l'apparence de la normalité. Mais pour savoir ce qui hante les cauchemars d'une Tueuse, il faudra venir lire le chapitre 2...


	3. Chapitre 2  La Lune

**Commentaire: **Buffy fréquente la mort de beaucoup trop près et cette manie commence à lui jouer des tours. Spike, de son côté, étudie le meilleur angle d'attaque et cherche la faille.  
>Pendant ce temps, de curieux groupuscules font leur apparition à Sunnydale.<p>

**II - LA LUNE**

La morgue, vous connaissez? Moi, suffisamment pour savoir que c'est LA visite dont je me serais bien passée. Depuis la mort de Maman, j'évite soigneusement le secteur de l'hôpital. Il n'a pourtant plus de secret pour moi: une fois encore, je sais que je vais revivre l'enfer sur terre.

En passant devant l'entrée principale, je remarque une voiture de police. C'est inhabituel. Deux flics montent la garde. Ils sont appuyés contre la portière et bavardent en buvant un café à emporter. La radio est restée branchée sur la fréquence de la police du district. Des messages codés grésillent à mes oreilles. Ce soir, il y a de l'activité en ville. Un des flics dit: « On va devoir rester ici toute la nuit. Les fédéraux ne sont jamais pressés. » L'autre lui répond: « De toutes façons, le légiste n'arrivera que tôt dans la matinée. »

Ça me laisse du temps. Les mains dans les poches, je continue mon chemin. J'ai prévu de passer par derrière, côté jardin. Je respire à pleins poumons le calme de la vie nocturne. La lune irradie une lumière bleutée qui fait remonter en surface les odeurs douces de la terre. Elle m'offre son énergie profonde et ses paroles secrètes. Auprès d'elle, je me sens accomplie.

Et plus que tout, j'aime la nuit.

Je m'accroupis près d'un soupirail entrouvert à ras du sol et me glisse à l'intérieur. Momentanément, je disparais de la surface de la terre.

Je me retrouve dans l'obscurité blafarde d'une buanderie. Le décor est fantomatique. Des draps, du linge, des chemises de nuit s'entassent dans des grands sacs de toile. Par terre, sur ma gauche, un rai de lumière me signale la porte de sortie. Je me faufile. De l'autre côté, le néon du couloir bourdonne par intermittence une lumière crue. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'avance en rasant les murs.

Tout à coup, le grincement d'un chariot et des bruits de pas me figent sur place. Quelqu'un arrive au détour du couloir. Mon coeur frappe à cent à l'heure et je cherche désespérément autour de moi un endroit où me cacher. Une porte apparaît, je m'y précipite. Plongée dans l'obscurité, le carrelage froid des murs m'indique que je suis très probablement planquée dans les toilettes. Les roulettes métalliques accompagnées d'un pas traînant se rapprochent, passent à ma hauteur. Je retiens ma respiration, l'oeil collé à la fente de la porte. Le chariot remonte le couloir pour disparaître dans la buanderie. Je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. Je sors à toute vitesse. Me précipite à l'extrémité du couloir.

L'endroit m'est tristement familier.

Sur ma gauche, je reconnais la porte percée d'un hublot avec l'écriteau en dessous: Morgue.

En retenant mon souffle, je tente de rester concentrée pour ne pas me laisser envahir par les mauvais souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête. Ma main tremble légèrement quand je pousse la porte.

La climatisation fonctionne au maximum. Je serre ma veste en jean sur ma poitrine. Immobile, je laisse à mes yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Un soupirail filtre les rayons de lune à travers la pièce. Au fond, une rangée de tiroirs sur deux étages me laisse penser que ceux qui s'y trouvent ne sont que des hôtes de passage en route pour leur dernière demeure. La morgue de Sunnydale se révèle une bien pitoyable adresse en réalité. Une main secourable a jugé utile de mettre les noms des locataires sur chaque boxe. Cela me facilite considérablement la tâche.

Le nom d'un énigmatique « Monsieur X » est mentionné sur l'un des tiroirs du bas. Je retiens ma respiration. Il va falloir ouvrir cette satanée boîte et troubler le repos éternel de ce pauvre type. Tendue, je m'attends à une vision épouvantable. J'ouvre le tiroir d'un coup. Une sueur froide me glace le dos. Le roulement du mécanisme étire devant moi une plaque en inox recouverte d'un drap blanc sous lequel on devine la forme d'un corps. Je me baisse dans la pénombre et m'accroupis à hauteur de la tête.

Une impression de déjà vu...

Ma main sur le drap blanc. Je le soulève lentement.

Maman...

... Je découvre le visage paisible d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Ce n'est pas Steve Altman. Dans un souffle, je rabats rapidement le drap avec le sentiment dérangeant d'avoir surpris une scène intime, comme si le mort m'avait aperçu à ce moment même. Je m'écarte vivement, pas encore assez sûre de moi pour le remettre à sa place, et me remets en quête du nom probable de ma prochaine visite.

Je tombe sur « Monsieur Y », deuxième rangée.

Heureusement, je suis rendue à la fin de l'alphabet, Dieu merci. Cette fois-ci, je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir, j'ouvre le tiroir à la volée.

Une odeur pestilentielle s'en échappe et me vrille les narines jusqu'au cerveau. J'ai juste le temps de mettre ma main sur la bouche pour ne pas vomir. C'est sûrement le bon cette fois. Et vu l'odeur, ma visite n'aura rien d'une partie de plaisir. Par endroit, le drap est marqué de tâches sombres. Je l'arrache d'un coup et allume ma lampe de poche.

C'est horrible à voir. Un étau me serre la tête si fort que je crois sentir ma cervelle exploser, mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes genoux tremblent. Mon estomac se tord en deux. J'ai envie de vomir mes tripes par terre.

En prenant sur moi, j'examine rapidement le corps.

Il est mort depuis quelques semaines sans aucun doute, vu son état de décomposition. Il est nu. Sa peau est grisâtre et boursouflée. Son corps est entièrement recouvert de signes ésotériques dessinés à l'encre noire qui s'enroulent autour de ses membres pour finir en spirale sur son buste. Il a une entaille profonde à la place du coeur. Un oeil ouvert est dessiné sur son front, à l'intérieur de ses paumes, sur ses pieds. Ces signes sont sans aucun doute la marque d'une activité démoniaque. Mais le plus atroce, ce sont les yeux ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Ses orbites vides happent mon esprit dans une torpeur noire et vertigineuse et tout autour paraît devenir glacial. A la place des lèvres, les dents serrées s'étirent en un rictus jusque sur les tempes. Il semble me sourire. Peut-être la mort a-t-elle encore décidé de se jouer de moi ce soir? Ce ne serait pas la première fois... ni la dernière.

Peu importe, j'ai appris ce que je voulais savoir.

Je donne un coup de pied hargneux dans le tiroir.

« Bye-bye Monsieur Y, pas fâchée de ne plus jamais vous revoir. »

Lentement, je reprends mes esprits, mais la nausée est tenace. J'ai froid, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

Le coup que je prends sur la tête achève de m'enfoncer ma nausée dans le crâne. Le contact du sol est froid, tout autant que celui de l'individu au-dessus de moi qui me serre le cou.

Le masque vampirique et les yeux jaunes me renseignent rapidement sur la nature de mon agresseur. Un coup d'oeil au tiroir vide de Monsieur X m'indique que j'aurais mieux fait de surveiller mes arrières.

Et surtout, j'aurais dû remarquer les traces de morsures sur son cou. Il m'agrippe nerveusement tout en lorgnant ma carotide. C'est un novice: sa faim doit être dévorante. Il est jeune et la lutte pour planter ses crocs dans ma chair affole ses sens.

D'un coup de rein, je le renverse sur le dos. J'attrape mon pieu en bois au fond de ma poche et le dresse au-dessus de ma tête. De ses mains frémissantes, il tente de m'attraper pendant que je le chevauche. Seulement habillé de sa nudité il paraît fragile mais je connais l'innocence perverse que cachent ces monstres. Je le serre entre mes cuisses: mon étreinte sera fatale pour lui. Dans un dernier réflexe d'humanité, il protège son visage de ses bras, laissant son coeur sans défense.

Je le pieute sans état d'âme.

Il tombe en poussière.

La première nuit de sa non-vie a mal commencé.

...

En rentrant, j'ai envie de me retourner comme si la vision de Altman me rappelait.

A la maison, tout est plongé dans l'obscurité, les filles sont déjà couchées. Comme un automate, je monte l'escalier qui mène jusqu'à ma chambre à l'étage. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il va falloir que je parvienne à trouver le sommeil.

Souvent, j'ai peur de dormir...

Une ballade au crépuscule suit le fil narcoleptique de mes pensées.

« Un, deux, trois... »

Je marche, indolente, sur un chemin qui serpente à travers bois. Le soleil est doux sur ma peau. Mes cheveux embaument des odeurs de l'été. Là-bas vers l'horizon, les collines sont douces et tutoient le feu du ciel.

« Quatre, cinq, six... »

Un peu plus loin, la bordure du chemin suggère le repos à l'ombre des cerisiers, une opportunité de me tenir à l'abri de la chaleur de cette fin de journée. L'air est velouté.

« Sept, huit neuf... »

Mes bras sont chargés d'un grand panier en osier d'où s'échappent les fleurs des champs que j'ai ramassées.

Je me sens légère, j'ai l'impression que mes pas volent au-dessus du sol. Par avance, l'ombre des arbres paraît si accueillante, le goût des cerises si sucré.

Oh, m'allonger enfin... oublier ma violence forcée.

La lisière du bois offre calme et silence à l'abri de ses feuillages. Au détour du chemin, un recoin plus sombre me propose un lit de verdure. En fermant les yeux, je m'étends au pied d'un grand chêne mort, le sourire aux lèvres. Le bouquet de fleurs coupées se mêle à la couverture d'herbe et de terre. A son contact , ma peau frissonne. Le tapis de fleurs et d'herbe folle est un prélude à l'enfouissement qui me gagne et m'entraîne vers le sommeil. Les paumes à plat, la tête dans les nuages, je sens la vie qui grouille au-dessous de moi. Le ciel, la terre, la terre, le ciel, principes contraires et pourtant intimement liés. Le temps s'accélère pendant que filent les nuages.

La lune, le soleil et les étoiles... le jour, la nuit, la nuit, le jour. Quand je rouvre les yeux, la nuit est tombée sur la terre et un froid intense a envahi le bois. La brume recouvre les broussailles d'une vapeur épaisse, cotonneuse et blanche. Le grand chêne mort plonge ses branches sinistres dans l'obscurité. Sa ramure noueuse se plante dans le ciel.

« Dix, onze, douze... »

Les cerises ont le goût du sang.

Une torpeur sourde paralyse mes membres et se répand dans tout mon corps. J'ai peur, oh m****, cette foutue comptine va me tuer.

Steve Altman avec son sourire décharné est au-dessus de moi. Son regard effroyable me fait tressaillir. Je n'ai rien ressenti quand le poids de son corps est venu s'accrocher au mien. Son étreinte m'enracine à la terre. Il prend une longue inspiration dans un râle morbide et se penche vers moi comme s'il essayait de happer mon esprit pour m'entraîner encore plus loin, vers d'obscures profondeurs. Un brouillard glacial m'engloutit. Je voudrais crier mais ma bouche se remplit de terre, mes poumons se bloquent.

Je suis réveillée par mon propre cri.

Mes draps sont froids, ma sueur est glacée. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment vu la mort en face.

Une nuit blanche, encore une, vient de s'écouler. Une nuit blanche à contempler le plafond et le vide, à travers le flou de mes larmes.

Dehors, par la fenêtre de la chambre, les premières lueurs de l'aube commencent à dégager les contours des toits. J'entends des pas menus devant ma porte. Les filles sont réveillées. Moi, recroquevillée contre mon oreiller, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, je promène des yeux hagards sur les murs de ma chambre, en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Souvent, j'ai peur de dormir...

...

Le fond de mon verre de Bourbon paraît inépuisable. L'ennui, c'est que l'immortalité m'a fait développer une résistance insoupçonnée à ce genre de remède. L'alcool me réchauffe les tripes à défaut d'avoir encore une saveur.

« Tu n'est pas accompagné ce soir Spike? »

Willy le patron est posté de l'autre côté du bar. Sa tête de fouine inspire la pitié. Il faut dire que sa carrure de gringalet, perdue dans une chemise hawaïenne beaucoup trop grande pour lui, contribue à le rendre inoffensif. Comment lui expliquer que toutes celles avec qui il a pu me voir ici ne comptent pas, ne comptent plus?

« Si! ai-je répondu en levant mon verre d'un air désabusé, ce soir je sors avec mon vieux pote Daniel. Jack Daniel! » Je vide le fond de mon verre cul sec.

« Et la jolie blonde? Celle avec qui tu es venu l'autre jour? Un beau brin de fille si tu veux mon avis, avec du caractère... »

Il veut parler de Buffy, bien sûr.

Difficile de ne pas la remarquer.

« C'est clair... »

Je ne suis pas persuadé que son incursion dans mon univers obscur lui ait beaucoup plu. Le bar de Willy est glauque. La partie de poker dans l'arrière salle avec les gros affreux que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter n'est pas une sortie très recommandable pour une jeune femme comme il faut. Même si ce soir-là, elle à réussi à se laisser aller, je crois que l'enjeu de la partie a achevé de la dégoûter. Le chaton représente une friandise de choix pour un démon avide de chair tendre et délicate. Planter ses crocs dans la vie qui palpite, sentir une torpeur lente envahir les membres de sa proie, puis le goût de son sang au fond de sa gorge est une sensation extrêmement grisante. Pour un humain, c'est un concept un peu... difficile à avaler.

Je dépose mon verre sur le comptoir tout en lançant un regard autour de la salle.

« La même chose. Sinon, rien de neuf?

- Il y a une agitation inhabituelle en ce moment. Je ressens une impression vraiment bizarre et je suis pas le seul... C'est dans l'air.

- Explique-toi.

- L'autre jour, un fou furieux est venu beugler que la fin du monde était proche. Je l'ai foutu dehors. J'aime pas les fanatiques. »

Moi non plus.

Du menton, il me désigne un petit groupe qui se tient à l'écart.

« Va voir par là-bas. Ils viennent régulièrement depuis quelques temps, ils sont nouveaux en ville.

- Finalement, donne-moi plutôt la bouteille. » J'allonge un billet de dix. Je me lève mais le patron me rattrape par la manche.

« Eh! Reste sur tes gardes. »

Willy a toujours des bons tuyaux.

Les démons en question sont hirsutes et un peu rustres. Du genre tout en force et rien dans la cervelle. La bière coule à flot et la conversation est animée. Mieux vaut y aller doucement.

« Salut, les gars. Envie de distraction? » Un rire général, tordu et malveillant, accueille mon offre.

« T'as quoi à proposer? » Le démon recouvert de croûtes qui vient de me parler a l'air d'être le cerveau de la bande. Façon de parler. Si on devait faire affaire ensemble je resterais doublement sur mes gardes. Au ras de son encolure, brille discrètement une amulette. Je m'assois nonchalamment sur une chaise vacante et allume une clope. La décontraction la plus efficace se trouve dans une bouffée de nicotine.

« Poker. » Ai-je lancé avec désinvolture en posant ma bouteille de Bourbon sur la table. Un coup d'oeil circulaire m'attire des regards entendus et des sourires grinçants.

« Alors? Qui est le dealer? »

J'ai plus rien à miser. Va falloir jouer serré. Mais ce soir, quiconque voudra bouffer du vampire me trouvera prêt à en découdre.

...

La boutique se cache tout au bout de l'avenue commerçante dans un renfoncement discret et sa vitrine new-age à défaut d'être attractive draine autant de curieux que d'apprentis sorciers. Je pousse la porte de la Boîte à Magie.

« Salut, Buffy! » me lance distraitement Tara.

Anya occupée avec un client près d'un étalage me fait un signe de bienvenue pendant que Giles, lunettes sur le nez, s'occupe de la comptabilité en silence. Une lumière dorée se glisse entre les stores, se reflète sur le rideau de perles vertes. Les étagères de bois chargées d'objets hétéroclites sentent bon la cire. La vieille caisse enregistreuse trône sur le comptoir.

« Alors, on a bien reçu le sachet d'ortie? La passiflore, les clous de girofle, le millepertuis... » Willow est en train de vérifier le contenu d'un paquet. Assise en face d'elle, Tara émarge un bon de commande:

« Ils n'ont pas oublié la sauge cette fois?

- Non, soupire Willow, mais la qualité, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça. » Elle soulève un sachet en plastique et observe d'un air connaisseur les herbes magiques. « En plus, elle a une drôle d'odeur. » dit-elle en respirant l'intérieur du sachet. « Je me demande avec quoi ils la font pousser. »

J'éclate de rire. « Heureusement que nous savons tous que c'est de la sauge que tu reçois par la poste!

- Pourquoi? » Willow affiche un air incrédule. « Tu penses à quoi d'autre Buffy?

- A rien d'autre que des herbes magiques, je t'assure! » dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Je prends une chaise et m'installe en face d'elles à la table de travail.

Willow se replonge dans son carton, en sort des fioles et des sachets surprenants. « Plume de cygne, larme de faon, écume de mer... » Elle échange un sourire complice avec Tara.

Anya, qui a raccompagné son client jusqu'à la porte, vient nous rejoindre.

« Avec l'éclipse de lune de la semaine prochaine, ils veulent tous des ingrédients pour des sorts de protection. » Elle s'assoit et complète le cercle. « On va bientôt manquer d'algues brunes. Willow, tu as vérifié la commande?

- Tout y est.

- Même les Manuels de potions élémentaires? Demande Giles à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Oui! »

La clochette de la porte annonce l'arrivée d'un autre client. « Et les calendriers lunaires?

- Aussi. »

Anya se lève frémissante, en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Les affaires reprennent! » Elle jubile en allant à la rencontre de son nouveau client.

Je ris sous cape. « Ça, c'est l'effet tiroir-caisse! »

Tara et Willow sont franchement hilares. Les entendre rire me fait un bien fou après la nuit horrifique que je viens de passer. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à gérer mes cauchemars prémonitoires. C'est le métier qui veut ça. On ne s'y fait jamais.

Mais brusquement, je repense aux orbites vides et à la bouillie de chairs noire et putride d'hier soir. Mon rire s'est figé. La nausée est revenue d'un coup. Des démons morts, j'en vois presque tous les jours, mais pas des hommes.

« Buffy, tu es toute blanche. » Willow est penchée vers moi, l'air inquiet, un bras autour de mon cou.

« Je vais bien, rassure-toi. » Je soulève les épaules. « Juste un peu secouée, c'est tout.

- Comment ça s'est passé hier soir?

- C'était... » Mon regard se trouble. J'ai la bouche amère. Willow me fixe avec attention. Elle a compris. Elle comprend toujours tout. Je me ressaisis. « ... c'était très instructif.

- T'as vu quoi, alors? » Sa voix est devenue grave.

« Un macchabée en état de décomposition. C'était pas joli-joli à voir.

- Remarqué quelque chose de particulier? »

Il faut que je m'arrache au souvenir de ces orbites vides, de ce rictus décharné. Je leur raconte tout: les lignes d'écriture peintes sur le corps tout entier et qui se réunissent à l'emplacement du nombril de la victime, la plaie sur la poitrine, le signe comme un cercle dans chaque main ainsi que sur le front et qui ressemble à un oeil ouvert.

« Ça avait l'air d'un alphabet bizarre, une écriture ancienne... géométrique. »

Tara réagit tout de suite. « Et sur ses pieds? Tu n'as rien remarqué sur ses pieds?

- Buffy, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu nous en dises plus. »

Mon regard s'embue et j'articule avec difficulté: « Oui, sur ses pieds aussi... »

Willow s'est redressée d'un bond ce qui n'est pas sans éveiller l'intérêt de Giles qui a suivi toute la conversation à l'écart. « On a un début de piste. On peut commencer les recherches. » Elle se dirige sans hésitation vers un rayonnage où s'alignent livres et vieux grimoires. Les voilà tous les trois en train de farfouiller dans les traités d'astronomie et d'alchimie ou dans d'étranges lexiques d'alphabet runique, exactement de quoi ravir l'ancien bibliothécaire et combler la curiosité de Willow.

J'ai passé la minute suivante à réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Je dois me reprendre. Ne pas me laisser glisser. Où ai-je vraiment envie d'être à l'instant présent?

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'action. Je vais patrouiller avec Spike ce soir.

- Tu patrouilles beaucoup, en ce moment. » Remarque distraitement Willow.

Dans un mouvement affairé, Anya est revenue vers le comptoir avec son client. Je regarde pensivement la caisse enregistreuse.

Que signifie cette mascarade? Pourquoi avoir liquidé ainsi ce pauvre diable?

Des éclats de voix se font alors entendre dans l'entrée. Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'arracher à mes pensées et découvrir que Dawn, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, fait une entrée fracassante dans la boutique accompagnée d'Alex.

« Je ne suis plus une gamine! »

Anya les fusille du regard. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Giles lève des yeux ronds au-dessus de son lexique de langues anciennes, Willow et Tara oublient un instant leurs livres.

« Je suis encore capable de rentrer seule à la maison après l'école!

- Tu t'es jetée dans la gueule du loup, rappelle-toi.

- Parce que toi, tu n'es jamais sorti entre copains les soirs d'Halloween? » Alex a l'air désemparé. A son âge, nous pourchassions déjà les vampires, et toujours sans autorisation parentale.

Dawn dévale les quelques marches qui nous séparent et me fixe avec colère.

« Tu crois que je ne peux pas me garder toute seule? »

Je lance un regard désespéré à Giles espérant le voir prendre les choses en main. Il capte de suite ma détresse et vole à mon secours.

« Nous pensons que tu ne te rends pas toujours compte des risques, déclare-t-il posément.

- Ça ne doit pas se reproduire. » Ai-je ajouté en la fixant durement.

Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié son escapade nocturne avec Janice et leurs petits-amis vampires. Je me revois encore retourner tout Sunnydale avec Spike à la recherche de ma soeur et de sa copine, Giles seul dans le bois et cerné par une douzaine de vampires à deux doigts de se faire massacrer. Cette petite plaisanterie aurait pu très mal tourner pour tout le monde.

Tara s'approche de moi en portant une pile de livres et me dit avec sa douceur habituelle:

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne va pas tarder à rentrer, de toutes façons.

- Et moi, je jetterai un coup d'oeil sur ses devoirs. » Willow s'approche

de Dawn et pose chaleureusement sa main sur son bras. « Tu vas voir, les maths, c'est très amusant! Un jour tu comprendras que la connaissance est la meilleure arme des femmes. »

Resté en retrait près d'un rayonnage, Giles drape Willow d'un regard préoccupé. Même s'il prend de plus en plus de recul, mon ancien observateur veille encore sur nous. Il sait pertinemment que Willow, qui a assidûment fréquenté les bibliothèques, finit toujours par découvrir ce qu'elle cherche, même ce qui est introuvable. Il y a quelques temps, dans le savoir des livres de magie, elle a même dégoté une formule contre-nature pour ressusciter les morts.

...

J'aime bien les fins de journées à Sunnydale. Elles se terminent dans le calme propre aux petites villes. C'est le moment tant attendu, celui où la lumière du soleil disparaît enfin à l'horizon, où la fraîcheur du soir commence à courir les rues. Le jour baisse. La nuit augmente, gagne le ciel, déborde sur les collines et envahit les cimetières.

C'est l'heure des monstres.

J'enfile mon long manteau de cuir noir et sors de ma crypte. L'obscurité qui autrefois m'habillait comme une seconde peau me paraît désormais terne et sans attrait. Ces derniers temps, je ne supporte plus sa langueur glacée, la solitude et le silence qu'elle m'impose. Depuis que la Tueuse s'est relevée de parmi les morts, je suis attiré vers elle par un charme irrésistible, comme un papillon de nuit est captivé par la lumière. Avec grâce et naturel son parfum virevoltant s'est posé sur moi. Il vient me chercher. Il sent le soleil, l'amour et le paradis perdu.

Je sais qu'elle est là.

J'ai ressenti sa présence avec une intuition évidente. Dans l'obscurité que dissipent les rayons de lune, je pars en quête de sa douce lumière. Je l'aperçois de dos au détour d'un bosquet. L'ombre dessine amoureusement sa silhouette tendre, harmonieuse, caressante. Buffy est assise sur une tombe, au pied d'un ange de pierre, et triture pensivement le sol avec un pieu en bois.

« C'est étrange. Tu es toujours là quand je vais mal, dit-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Il va bien falloir que tu finisses par t'en apercevoir, Summers.

- M'apercevoir de quoi? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Que tu as de grandes dents? » Légèrement amusé, je me place devant elle et la regarde bien en face.

« Mais c'est pour mieux te croquer mon enfant! » Je la dévisage fièrement. Elle baisse les paupières.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit à la fin? Que c'est dans ma nature de bête de m'approcher aussi près des belles, de leur offrir des mots doux? Alors que je pourrais la boire jusqu'à la lie, lui arracher sa jolie tête blonde et me curer voluptueusement les dents avec ses os de Tueuse? Alors que je pourrais la renverser à terre en la faisant mourir de peur et de plaisir à la fois, me repaître de ses cris de terreur et de jouissance mélangés? Au lieu de ça, je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, et quand je suis avec elle, tout disparaît alentours, il n'y a qu'elle.

Plus rien qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Elle contemple le vide. J'aime son regard mélancolique. Elle est tellement belle quand elle est triste.

« Je ne dors plus. Et quand j'y arrive, les choses sont pires à mon réveil. Depuis mon retour, j'ai l'impression de faire semblant de vivre. » L'ombre de ses cils caresse sa joue.

Je me demande à quoi ressemblent les cauchemars qui peuplent ses nuits.

Si de son côté, elle pouvait imaginer une seconde ce qui hante mes journées sans sommeil, elle me pulvériserait sur place. Pourtant, quand nous avons combattu ensemble l'autre soir au Bronze, j'ai clairement senti la brutalité de son désir. Ardent. Féroce.

Tu es loin d'être aussi paisible qu'une simple fleur des champs, Amour. Tu es aussi violente qu'un soleil de minuit. Tu brilles tellement fort que tes rayons embrasent mes rêves.

Mon coeur mort vibre d'une chaleur indescriptible quand je suis près de toi.

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »

Quand tu es revenue d'outre-tombe, j'ai compris que tu perdais pied. J'ai été le seul à le voir. Désormais, nous sommes pareils. La mort est ce que nous lie l'un à l'autre. Un papillon de nuit s'abat dans un froissement d'aile sur la tombe.

« La vie est tellement éphémère, Buffy. Tu vas te battre. Tu vas survivre. »

Elle se redresse devant la statue et elle se superpose à l'effigie de pierre. De derrière ses épaules s'échappent les ailes grises. Elle est morte. Elle est vivante. Elle est mort-vivante.

Comme je l'ai dit.

Nous sommes pareils désormais.

...

Bien que le hasard s'amuse constamment à nous remettre face à face, au départ rien ne m'obligeait vraiment à faire équipe avec lui. Au fil du temps, il est devenu un allier de poids. Après tout, nous sommes de vieilles connaissances.

Depuis mon retour, je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui. En ce moment précis, par exemple, je me demande pourquoi Spike persiste, la tête inclinée sur le côté, à porter une attention singulière à ce qui pourrait encore résonner au fond de moi. Curieusement, le silence qui s'est installé entre nous n'est pas une rupture mais un échange sans parole. Avec moi, il a abandonné son fameux sourire carnassier depuis bien longtemps. J'ai beau savoir qu'il est avant tout un prédateur, je comprends sa nature profonde. Je suis passée par les mêmes sentiers que lui.

« Je te ramène chez toi? » Finit-il par me demander l'air désinvolte en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi? Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te fasses des idées. »

Je contrôle le ton de ma voix. Aucun sentiment, aucune marque d'intérêt ne doit troubler la surface.

« Alors comme ça, t'as pas envie de compagnie?

- De compagnie? Non! Non. La patrouille est terminée, je rentre, c'est tout.

- Tu n'étais pas venue me chercher pour patrouiller peut-être? » Il ravale un sourire, fier d'avoir deviné mes intentions.

Depuis le temps que je combats les vampires, j'ai l'expérience des monstres. Tout devrait me faire peur en lui, sa noirceur, son impulsivité, sa violence arrogante. Pourtant, je me sens étrangement proche de sa lassitude secrète. Quelque chose qui a peut-être à voir avec la cicatrice de son sourcil, ou avec les blessures de mon âme cabossée. Comme lui en son temps, je tiens également le rôle stérile de l'exécutrice. Et pour le bien de tous, en plus. Qu'en est-il pour moi en fin de compte?

Immobile devant ma porte éclairée, je le regarde s'éloigner. Son manteau s'efface progressivement dans l'ombre au rythme cadencé de ses pas, noir sur fond noir.

Quand je rentre, je trouve les trois filles vautrées sur le canapé. La télévision ronronne dans le salon. Dawn et Willow sont en train de se disputer des cookies au chocolat et Tara savoure un thé aux fruits rouges.

« Salut, les filles, ça bosse dur à ce que je vois.

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous. » me lance Dawn et elle se serre pour me faire une place. Elle tapote le canapé.

« Et alors tu me disais, Dawn? » Demande Willow. « Ton Mike, il est joli garçon?

- Il a des yeux à tomber! » Je m'assois avec elles. C'est bon de ne plus penser à rien.

Sur Disney Channel, on passe Les Trois Petits Cochons. C'est délicieusement régressif. Je prends un cookie. La saveur suave et sucrée du chocolat fond sur mon palais et me procure un bien-être immédiat. Ça me fait toujours cet effet-là. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Dawn. Willow se cale dans les bras de Tara.

La télé annone des histoires pour les gamines sages. Sur une mélodie entêtante, des petits cochons en costumes marins chantent en jouant de la flûte.

« Qui a peur du grand méchant loup?

C'est pas nous,

C'est pas nous...

Qui a peur du grand méchant loup... »

C'est pas moi,

C'est pas moi.

...

_New York City 1977_

_Le ciel terne et bas dégobille dans les caniveaux sa bile pesante et grasse. Les fins de journées sont tristes à New York. Les couleurs des rues ont disparu et le décor coule le long des lignes verticales des immeubles. Tout est au mieux pour les créatures de l'ombre qui viennent se fixer ici: le jour diminue à mesure que la pluie augmente. Juste au-dessous du ciel noir et ténébreux, les buildings se plongent indéfiniment jusqu'aux trottoirs crasseux des avenues, étirant leur ombre menaçante dans les rues pluvieuses d'automne._

_Les pieds dans la flotte, je bas le pavé frôlé par des dizaines de silhouettes grises, pendant que les taxis d'un jaune délavé dérapent dans un bruit d'éclaboussures continu. Immobile un instant dans la foule pour me repérer, je remonte mon col tout en observant les hommes s'agiter autour de moi. Ils se démènent au rythme de leurs petites vies étriquées, ils courent dans le vacarme dicté par leurs rendez-vous. Les cols blancs pressés, l'attaché-case en main, bousculent le pas tranquille des promeneurs. Je croise des afro-américains en casquettes black panthers et Pataugas. des teenagers aux cheveux longs qui traînent leurs blue-jeans pattes d'éph' tout en portant un regard désoeuvré derrière leurs lunettes rondes. Plus loin, au bout du trottoir, la gueule du métro avale quotidiennement son comptant d'existences insignifiantes. Ainsi satisfaite et repue, la ville digère en son sein des milliers d'âmes pressées. _

_Souvent, je m'égare au pas d'une beauté pâle au regard charbonneux. Une excitation familière et lancinante monte en flèche au claquement régulier de ses talons aiguilles et ma faim devient incontrôlable. Je cours la rejoindre sur-le-champ dans la ruelle sans lumière où elle s'évade, là où mon désir grandit à mesure que je m'enfonce en elle. _

_La nuit tous les loups sont gris._

_Le soir, les néons s'allument et les rues s'animent de rencontres croustillantes. La vie pulse dans les artères de la Cité. Les magasins et les restaurants se remplissent d'un flot régulier et continu. L'existence s'accélère jusqu'au vertige et si je nie l'évidence de cette réalité, c'est pour mieux dénoncer l'imposture de ma fausse nature. _

_Je suis pourtant à l'affût d'une chance nouvelle. _

_En arrivant ici, j'ai clairement compris que le monde avait changé. J'avais quitté l'Angleterre pour voir le Nouveau Monde. A force de traverser le temps et l'espace comme si je passais infiniment à l'étape suivante, la vielle Europe était devenue trop petite pour moi. _

_Éternellement jeune je pompais la vie des autres, collé comme une sangsue à leur frénétique besoin de vivre. J'étais spectateur sans jamais pénétrer les souffrances de l'existence comme si entre les hommes et moi se dressait une barrière invisible. Leur espèce fragile me paraissait insignifiante. Leur constitution défaillante, dénuée d'instinct, d'odorat et de force, leur condition de simples mortels les destinaient exclusivement à être des proies. Il y avait eux et nous. Nous, nous étions d'une autre trempe. Nous étions de la race des saigneurs._

_Eux, ils étaient juste bons à bouffer._

_Dans la foule, des visages invisibles défilent encore sans consistance matérielle. Je veux quelque chose de différent. C'est toujours cette chienne que je cherche. Plongée dans la pénombre surgit la longue silhouette d'une femme en manteau de cuir noir. La peau brune, cambrée et athlétique, elle guette mon approche à distance depuis un escalier de secours. Cette fille-là est un vrai fauve; elle connaît son territoire par coeur. Les individus de mon espèce, elle les repère d'instinct._

_De l'autre côté de la rue, guidé par une impulsion destructrice, je lève la tête vers le toit de l'immeuble. _

_Tôt ou tard, j'aurais ta peau baby. Et ce sera bon. _

_Tellement bon._

...

« Et nous, on mange quoi ce soir? J'ai un appétit d'ogre.

- Pizza. »

Dawn est folle de joie à l'idée du menu de ce soir. Elle adore manger n'importe quoi.

J'ai « invité » toute la bande à dîner à la maison. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire la cuisine pour tout le monde. Un vieux grimoire sous le bras, Giles est arrivé en premier, fort heureusement suivi de près par Alex et Anya qui n'ont pas oublié de venir... avec les pizzas.

Tara est venue m'aider à préparer le pop-corn dans la cuisine. La lumière tamisée révèle sa tenue de la journée, qui se compose modestement d'un haut baba-cool clair avec une jupe longue. Ses cheveux sont retenus dans un chignon flou. La timidité se devine dans chacun de ses actes, mais quand elle parle elle s'ouvre comme une fleur. Je respire ses ondes positives.

« Il t'a dit qu'il ne savait rien?

- Non, mais les nouvelles vont vite dans la Bouche de l'enfer.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait apprendre quelque chose?

- Avec Spike, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Il apparaît, il disparaît... Au gré de ses envies et jamais où on l'attend. »

L'espace d'une seconde, la douceur étrange de la nuit dernière flotte dans mon esprit. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou j'ai cru entendre un froissement d'aile?

La sonnerie du micro-onde me réveille de ma torpeur. Tara attrape le pop-corn et le verse dans un grand saladier. Dawn entre en sautillant dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, toute à sa joie de voir les scoobies réunis ce soir. Tara se rapproche de moi pour ne pas être entendue de ma soeur.

« Je serais plus tranquille si on savait qui sont les démons qui vous ont attaqués l'autre soir. On saurait au moins comment se protéger. Même avec la description que tu nous as faite, on n'a encore rien trouvé.

- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez. » Dawn paraît décidée à se mêler à la conversation.

J'attrape le saladier des mains de Tara et le tend à Dawn avec autorité.

« Tu peux amener ça dans le salon? » Je tombe sur l'expression butée et un rien furibarde de ma soeur.

« Tu t'imagines que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez?

- Amène ce saladier...

- Tu n'as pas à m'écarter de ce qui se passe. Moi aussi je vis avec ça tous les jours. » Dawn grandit et ce n'est pas toujours facile pour elle. J'ai tendance à l'oublier. Je contemple ses beaux yeux clairs.

« Je suis inquiète, c'est tout. »

J'ai réuni les scoobies à la maison ce soir pour discuter des dernières nouvelles. Les bavardages vont bon train. Anya est enchantée d'évoquer ses préparatifs de mariage et parle chiffons avec Dawn et Tara. Alex, visiblement ennuyé par ces trucs de nana, préfère se réfugier dans ses anecdotes de boulot, coincé à l'autre bout du canapé. J'essaie vainement de me sentir concernée.

« Les clients nous disaient: pas de ciment, pas de brique, pas de bois...

- Ah...

- Ils voulaient tellement serrer le budget qu'on a fini par leur demander s'ils voulaient qu'on leur construise une maison en paille!

- Ah?

- Non, mais t'imagines... en paille! Pour rigoler, j'ai même demandé s'ils voulaient que je souffle dessus.

- Tiens, c'est curieux. Ça me rappelle quelque chose...

- En ce moment je n'ai que des clients complètement dingues! Vous imaginez un peu Giles? »

En quelques minutes, la table basse du salon est encombrée des boîtes vides et des restes de pizza.

Après avoir longuement hésité, Willow a jugé indispensable de nous parler à tous. La façon dont je la vois chuchoter à voix basse avec Giles depuis de longues minutes ne me dit rien qui vaille. La table disparaît maintenant sous des kilos de livres. Ils sont tous les deux penchés sur le vieux grimoire au volume plutôt impressionnant dont le contenu doit être assommant.

Plantée au milieu de la pièce, j'attends que le calme se fasse dans les rangs pour lancer le débat. Dawn est venue discrètement nous rejoindre. Je vois bien qu'elle cherche à se faire toute petite.

« Comme vous le savez tous, il y a eu des événements bizarres ces derniers jours. Nous devons trouver ce qui se trame.

- Plus vite on saura ce qui se passe, plus vite on pourra se protéger efficacement. » Surenchérit Tara en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma soeur.

Alex, le saladier sur les genoux, se goinfre de pop-corn, l'air perplexe.

« Tout d'abord, les monstres qui vous ont attaqués Spike et toi l'autre soir au Bronze, ensuite le macchabée barbouillé de peinture qui t'a valu une gentille petite visite à la morgue... » Il se tourne vers Anya, franchement rigolard. « C'est la pleine lune ou quoi? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Aucun rapport. La pleine lune, c'est demain soir.

- A votre avis Giles, est-ce que ces événements sont liés?

- Rien ne permet concrètement encore de l'affirmer. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu les inscriptions.

- J'ai pourtant le sentiment qu'ils le sont. Willow, quel est ton avis sur la question? »

Le regard de la petite sorcière rousse devient sérieux. Elle dévisage Giles avec appréhension.

« Alors voilà. Cette affaire ne nous disait rien qui vaille. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est tellement inhabituel... Avec Tara, on pense que ce n'est pas un démon isolé qui a fait le coup. Les peintures sur le corps et surtout... les yeux...

- C'est un sacrifice humain. » déclare Tara d'un bloc. « Et ce que nous ne savons pas encore, c'est pourquoi il faut sacrifier quelqu'un.

- Donc, pas de démon à tuer cette fois? Vous me décevez. J'avais justement envie d'un peu d'action. »

Il y a comme un blanc. Les filles se regardent embarrassées.

« C'est pas qu'un démon, Buffy. » La voix de Willow est inquiète.

Giles se racle la gorge. Puis il prend la parole avec cette sorte de détachement typiquement britannique comme si son annonce ne présentait aucune gravité. Ce qui, bien évidemment, provoque inévitablement l'effet inverse.

« C'est un rituel. C'est de la magie noire. Il faut regarder dans les livres interdits.

- Ceux que vous avez mis sous clefs à la boutique de magie?

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. » dit-il en essuyant méticuleusement ses lunettes.

Willow retient son souffle et son regard va de l'un à l'autre. « Oh! J'ai... j'ai peur de ce que nous allons y trouver... »

L'inquiétude de la petite sorcière ne m'a pas échappé. Elle connaît les puissances occultes contenues dans ces livres et les dangers qui en découlent. Les connaissances qu'on y trouve peuvent la conduire sur des chemins encore inexplorés, où elle touche du doigt l'ivresse d'agir sur les choses et les êtres en ne rendant des comptes qu'à elle-même.

Aurait-elle peur de perdre le contrôle?

...

Le visage de la demi-portion s'illumine quand elle me voit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les longues heures de deuil et de tristesse partagés avec la petite soeur de la Tueuse nous ont rapprochés ces derniers temps.

« Salut, globule! Je passe voir si tout va bien. »

Elle me lance un vrai sourire. Aux heures les plus sombres, j'ai juré à la Tueuse de la protéger quoiqu'il m'en coûte. « Tu as peut-être entendu parler des démons qui nous attendaient à la sortie du Bronze? »

C'est pas mon genre de m'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, mais parfois ça me fait bizarre d'être passé dans le camps des gentils.

Elle affiche une expression ennuyée.

« Je n'entends parler que de ça. Et tu sais quoi? Même pas peur! Dis, Spike, je peux venir te voir demain soir?

- Seulement si ta grande soeur t'autorise à passer.

- J'ai hâte que tu me racontes une autre histoire. »

Je prend un air imperturbable et soulève un sourcil menaçant.

« Une histoire à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, c'est ça? » La demi-portion hoche énergiquement la tête. Elle aime les récits nocturnes, passablement édulcorés et racontables aux moins de dix-huit ans, bien évidemment, où je tiens invariablement le rôle de la grande brute sanguinaire.

Mais ce n'est jamais vraiment elle que je viens voir.

« Buffy est là?

- Il ne manquait plus que toi!

- Plus que moi? »

Elle s'efface sur le côté. Je jette un regard sur ma gauche. Enlacés sur un fauteuil, Harris et Anya sont dans le salon, penchés sur un livre ouvert. Ils poursuivent une discussion très animée avec la rouquine. Je tente de réprimer un geste d'agacement. C'était seulement, Buffy que je voulais voir, pas toute la clique.

Pour couronner le tout, Giles est là aussi. Je sais par habitude qu'il ne baisse sa garde que quand je me tiens le plus loin possible de sa Tueuse. Il se pointe et se tient devant moi dans une attitude butée comme s'il faisait barrage de son corps. Il ne me laissera pas avancer davantage à moins que je ne dévoile la raison de ma visite.

« Il y a des bruits qui courent en ville. »

Les poings sur les hanches, l'ancien observateur soupire visiblement très énervé.

« Spike, combien tu veux pour ce renseignement? » Comme chaque fois la rencontre tourne rapidement à l'affrontement, je décide de calmer le jeu en répondant crânement.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton argent, Ruppert. L'autre soir, j'ai gagné avec une paire de dames. »

Buffy vient d'apparaître derrière lui. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et coupe court par une remarque brusque.

« De toutes façons, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir.

- Viens, Spike. » Me dit-elle en m'entraînant dans la cuisine. Elle s'appuie contre l'évier, dos à la fenêtre, légèrement tournée vers moi, pendant que je traîne à m'installer sur le plan de travail. Elle me considère longuement avant de dire d'un ton très calme:

« Un poker chez Willy, c'est ça? »

Je la dévisage silencieusement. Une douce clarté esquisse les lignes fugitives de ses lèvres, les formes imaginaires de son corps. La petite lumière dans ses yeux verts est indéchiffrable. Subjugué, je finis par dire:

« Il faut que je te parle, mais pas ici... »

Depuis la cuisine, parmi le bourdonnement des conversations, j'entends clairement Harris demander à Anya.

« Je rêve ou je viens de voir passer Evil Dead?

- Il est dans la cuisine avec Buffy. Ils sont probablement encore en train de se bouffer le nez.

- Tu crois qu'il sort les crocs?

- Possible. Mais elle ne va pas tarder à lui montrer ses griffes, à mon avis. » Ils oublient seulement que l'ouïe est un sens très développé chez les vampires. Mon entrée dans le salon avec Buffy suspend les commentaires, mais s'ils pensaient m'envoyer leurs putains de vannes en toute discrétion, c'est raté.

Sauf qu'apparemment, ce crétin d'Harris n'en a pas tout à fait fini avec moi.

« Alors tu t'es encore fait jeter? » Me déclare-t-il d'un air satisfait en me torpillant du regard, le bras plongé jusqu'au coude dans un saladier rempli de pop-corn. Pour toute réponse, je le gratifie d'un regard noir et dresse mon index dans sa direction.

« Ça suffit maintenant! » Tranche Buffy excédée. « Spike est de notre côté, il est venu donner des informations. » Elle se tourne vers moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire? »

En public quand elle m'adresse la parole, son ton est toujours froid et distant. Presque condescendant. Pour elle, je suis pire qu'un animal. Bon sang! Je suis vraiment tordu pour m'imposer ça.

L'attention du groupe est cependant concentrée sur moi. Je prends donc tout mon temps pour annoncer la nouvelle avec un mépris clairement affiché.

« L'autre soir, au Bronze, c'était des guerriers du mystère. »

Giles commence fébrilement à farfouiller dans ses livres sous l'air interrogateur des autres. L'ambiance s'est rafraîchie d'un coup. On n'entend plus que le bruit des pages qui se tournent. La tension est palpable.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt?

- J'avais un doute... j'ai voulu vérifier.

- Vérifier quoi? » Buffy paraît soudain nerveuse.

« Ce sont des mercenaires... » Déclare Giles, les lunettes émergeant au-dessus de ses livres. « ...un groupe apparemment hiérarchisé et qui se vend au plus offrant.

- Dommage! L'argent de la caisse ne suffira jamais.

- Anya, c'est pas malin de dire ça, alors qu'on vient d'apprendre qu'on a peut-être une armée de démons à nos trousses!

- Attendez Giles, vous avez parlé de mercenaires? » Intervient la rouquine.

« Des mercenaires... Ça veut dire qu'il y aurait un commanditaire? »

C'est Buffy qui vient de mettre le doigt dessus. Ils se dévisagent tous, soudainement interdits.

J'en profite pour sortir mon argument-clé.

« Et puis surtout, j'ai trouvé ça. » Je sors de ma poche la vieille amulette en bronze doré. La bande au grand complet a les yeux fixés dessus. C'est Anya qui réagit la première. Son passé de démon de la vengeance contribue à nous donner des connaissances communes. Elle se jette sur moi.

« Où tu as eu ce médaillon? » Elle me l'arrache presque des mains. Elle peine à trouver ses mots, partagée entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'existe pas dans cette dimension.

- Ah?... tu crois ça!

- C'est une légende.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une légende.

- Non? Tu veux dire que... » Les autres nous écoutent, bouches bées, dévorés d'impatience, à deux doigts de l'explosion. Buffy nous interrompt.

« Mais vous allez nous dire ce que c'est à la fin? »

Anya paraît désemparée. Je mets fin à leur supplice.

« C'est la marque des dominés. »

Le groupe en entier est penché sur le vieux bijou, doré et patiné par le temps, qui se trouve dans ma main. Le bronze frappé dessine clairement un oméga.

Le crétin nous considère de son air stupide.

« La marque des... quoi? »

…

**Commentaire de fin: **Dans le prochain chapitre, Buffy a un rencard dans une crypte et vous allez en apprendre davantage sur l'existence de Spike à New York à la fin des années soixante-dix.

Et puis aussi, amis lecteurs: J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce que vous venez de lire. Une petite review me fera super plaisir! Ne vous sentez pas obligés de me brosser dans le sens du poil. Vous avez aussi le droit de dire ce que vous pensez.


	4. Chapitre 3 Le Pendu

**Commentaire:**A quoi sert d'être un excellent joueur de poker dans le monde démoniaque? Qui manipule qui? Comment un couple de vampire complètement barré et surtout sans aucune limite occupe-t-il ses soirées, lâché en plein New-York?  
>A part ça, en ce moment, il fait très très chaud en dessous de Sunnydale...<p>

III - LE PENDU

_New York City 1977_

_No Future.  
>On dirait que c'est écrit sur le mur en lettre de sang, celui que je bois aux gorges de mes victimes successives.<br>La sentence bombée en rouge a pourtant de quoi faire sourire.  
><em>

_La jeunesse mortelle est tellement fugace. Comment peut-elle prétendre ne pas avoir d'avenir? Elle coule impétueuse et passagère dans les artères de New York City. Elle se déverse, impatiente, dans les caves sordides et les squats underground. Il faut bien qu'elle ait la fureur de vivre, bon sang, pour alimenter ma fringale. Et ma soif de vivre est inépuisable, car éternelle est ma jeunesse.  
><em>

_Enfumée, poisseuse. Telle est l'ambiance du club survolté où je traîne mon ennui ce soir. Les amplis gueulent une musique brute et rebelle. Sur scène, les guitares d'un groupe punk crachent des sons agressifs et minimalistes soutenus par les rugissements affirmés d'un meneur très probablement défoncé. Dans la fosse, des sauvageons aux chevelures hérissées s'agitent et se télescopent dans une gestuelle guerrière. Je fends celle foule parée de piques et de clous, happé et bousculé par une cohorte virile qui s'évalue, se tourne autour, se cherche, pour éprouver sa force, ou tester sa séduction.  
>Bière en main, je grimpe les quelques marches qui surplombent la fosse et m'appuie contre la rambarde.<br>La chair fraîche est de sortie ce soir. Un coup d'oeil circulaire pour me repérer m'indique que l'endroit est fréquenté par une population jeune, vive et appétissante.  
><em>

_Une brune splendide, assise au bar, est en train de vamper un type __vêtu d'un vieux blouson râpé recouvert de slogans anticonformistes. Leurs corps se frôlent avec tant de volupté que je crèverais d'envie de dégager furieusement, à coups de poing violents, ce mec coiffé à l'iroquoise et de lui défoncer la tête, juste pour avoir le plaisir de l'entendre me demander pardon d'avoir eu l'insolence de me piquer la place. La brune a un regard hypnotique et des longs cheveux noirs qui encadrent un visage de craie. Un collier de chien aux pointes acérées pare son cou d'enfant aux veines bleues. Dans un geste suave, elle passe sa main sous le large ceinturon à boucle terne du minable qui l'accompagne, l'attire brusquement contre elle.  
>« Ouais... C'est ça! Pousse le volume au maximum! »<br>Pendant que la foule saturée de musique bouge en cadence, j'observe nerveusement la scène depuis mon repère, absorbant la énième bière de la soirée. La brune embrasse le mec. Je surprends son regard maquillé de noir posé sur moi. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle glisse une main caressante, le long de sa jambe.  
><em>

_Drusilla prend tout son temps et distille son venin avec une patience calculée. Elle sait utiliser habilement ses artifices pour arriver à ses fins. Elle commence à se redresser lentement, guettant une approbation muette de ma part. Reprenant vivement le cours de sa conversation interrompue, l'autre ne la lâche plus des yeux, complètement captivé par sa beauté brune et ténébreuse. Elle attend l'assaut ultime dans une sérénité perverse en riant à pleine gorge.  
><em>

_D'un imperceptible tressaillement du sourcil, je signe son passage à l'acte. Elle murmure à l'oreille du type au blouson et sort du bar. Il est sur ses talons. Je les suis dans l'arrière cour sur le pavé gras. La lune se reflète dans le caniveau. Au loin, l'alarme d'une voiture de police fait entendre sa sirène plaintive dans un ululement strident. Drusilla se met à fredonner une mélodie qui ne joue que dans sa tête.  
>Je sors de l'ombre et avance lentement vers eux.<br>_

_« Tu t'es choisi un joli spécimen à saigner, ma belle. Besoin d'un coup de main? »_

_D'un coup sec, elle le pousse devant elle. _

_« Fais-le toi-même! » Dit-elle avec sa voix d'enfant.  
><em>

_Un court instant, le type a l'air surpris. Le charme est rompu. Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur son visage pendant qu'il laisse échapper un rire débile. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et incline la tête vers lui, irrésistiblement attiré par la petite veine qui palpite dans son cou. L'odeur de son sang me met l'eau à la bouche.  
><em>

_« Tu sais quoi? J'adore New York! On s'y sent vraiment libre. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait même être complètement auto-suffisants. On agirait seulement pour nous-même. On resterait entre initiés. Plus de norme, plus de morale. On bricolerait ensemble dans notre coin et on vivrait des expériences complètement inédites... de plus en plus marginales... de plus en plus excitantes. » Je laisse échapper un ricanement subversif. Je lui administre une bonne bourrade pour évaluer sa force physique. Il sera certainement endurant et résistant à la douleur. Je souris à ma princesse des ténèbres.  
>« Je sens qu'on va jouer toute la nuit... T'es d'accord, poussin? »<em>

_Dans un geste enfantin, elle sautille sur place en applaudissant des mains. _

_« Oh, oui! Jouons! Dis, tu veux bien me laisser commencer? » demande-t-elle d'un air gourmand._

_« C'est comme tu veux. » Dis-je en l'attrapant par la taille. Elle vient loger sa petite tête aux cheveux d'ombre contre mon épaule et balance ses hanches dans un mouvement doux et charnel. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Elle a le goût du soufre._

_Le type se met à sourire d'un air entendu. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris ce qui l'attend. « Vous voulez faire ça à trois, c'est ça? »_

_L'air de rien, nous l'entraînons dans un endroit plus discret, un recoin secret connu de nous seuls. _

_« Oui, on va faire ça à trois. Ma fiancée allait te le proposer d'ailleurs. _

_- Avec grand plaisir._

_- Mais avant on va dîner. » _

_Le type me suit visiblement alléché par la proposition. Je lui donne une accolade virile cherchant encore à le berner par un geste de familiarité. Derrière nous, les yeux inquiétants de Dru brillent dans le noir d'un éclat phosphorescent. Elle se réjouit secrètement du festin à venir, aiguisant tranquillement ses longues dents pointues. _

_« Et tu devineras jamais, justement._

_- Quoi?_

_- C'est toi le plat principal... » _

_Brutalement, je lui ai bloqué le front quand Dru s'est jeté sur lui, dans un grognement de bête fauve, perçant les veines de son cou avec des mouvements féroces et saccadés. Le regard de l'iroquois s'est voilé d'un coup, sa tête a basculé en arrière et a cogné contre le mur. Il a gémit lamentablement le corps parcouru de soubresauts.  
><em>

_Dru et moi, on l'a saigné lentement, à toutes petites gorgées. Nous l'avons bu à tour de rôle pendant des heures pour le faire durer plus longtemps, bercés par le ralentissement de plus en plus étouffé de son coeur. Sa cadence détraquée a guidé le rythme de nos ébats comme une nécessité impérieuse. Il s'est fait posséder sans rien voir venir, et nous l'avons finalement baisé de la plus belle manière, comme tant d'autres._

_Puis, quand ses gémissements se sont apaisés, à mon tour je suis venu en lui. Je l'ai reçu parmi les nôtres en lui faisant goûter l'amertume de mon hémoglobine, là, juste au-dessus du coeur.  
>Pour lui, misérable rebut d'une humanité abusée et esquintée, <em>_l'éternité ne faisait que commencer. Etre tombé sur nous, quel signe du destin!  
><em>_Punk's not dead...  
><em>

oOo

Dans la pénombre de la cuisine, Spike m'a dit:

« Il faut que je te parle, mais pas ici... Passe chez moi ce soir. »

C'était une prière plus qu'une invitation. Le regard que j'ai connu cruel et glacial, était devenu à cet instant doux et chaleureux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai dit oui. J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit parti, souhaité bonne nuit aux filles et embrassé Dawn sur le front. Avant de sortir, je me suis jeté un regard dans le miroir de l'entrée. J'y ai vu une petite blonde aux cheveux sages et lisses et aux yeux noyés. A son cou, protection dérisoire, brillait une croix d'argent.  
>La distance entre elle et moi était si infime. Elle a attrapé un pieux en bois, puis elle est sortie patrouiller.<p>

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée devant les grilles du cimetière. Moi qui rentrais si souvent sans frapper quand je ne défonçais pas sa porte à coups de pied, cette fois-ci, j'ai hésité à franchir le seuil de sa crypte.

Il m'attend, immobile, nonchalamment assis sur un sarcophage de pierre, dans l'attitude de quelqu'un qui prend toujours ses aises où qu'il se trouve. Une expression impénétrable filtre dans ses yeux.  
>« Puisque tu es là, assied-toi. » Du menton, il me désigne vaguement une place à côté de lui. Autrefois, me retrouver seule ici me mettait à bout. Ses attitudes désinvoltes me rendaient folle de colère. Maintenant, fini. Je ne ressens plus rien de tout cela, même plus de la colère. C'est étrange...<p>

Je m'installe en face de lui et lui demande d'un ton inexpressif:

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si important et que les autres ne devaient pas entendre?

- Je les ai vu.

- Comment ça, tu les as vu?

Les guerriers du mystère. Chez Willy. Ils portaient tous la marque. J'ai même parlé avec plusieurs d'entre eux. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, à peine étonnée. Immédiatement, j'entrevois une bataille où je me lance à corps perdu et où je mets mes ennemis en pièces. Question d'habitude. « Et par hasard, tu ne sais pas où ils se cachent?

- Doucement, mon coeur, on va commencer par le début. » Il a un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il aime sentir que c'est lui le maître du jeu.  
>Tandis qu'il attrape son paquet de clopes posé sur la pierre tombale, je vois jouer les muscles de son bras au-dessous de son T-shirt noir. Un cliquetis, une flamme, une volute de fumée bleue, et l'odeur du tabac, enfin.<p>

Il commence son histoire sans me quitter des yeux.

« J'ai rapidement fait leur connaissance en proposant un poker. C'était plutôt à mon désavantage. Les têtes brûlées n'ont pas rechigné à la perspective de se faire un peu de pognon. Quant à moi, eh bien... je commençais une partie avec des inconnus sur une dette de jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça?

- Sur le coup, je me suis dit que j'aurais vraiment une chance folle de m'en tirer sans me faire tabasser. J'ai quand même décidé de tenter ma chance. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se coule en arrière sur la pierre froide, en équilibre sur un coude, la tête dans une main et me lance un sourire satisfait.

« C'était le genre de soirée où on parle de tout et de rien. Les esprits étaient enfumés de tabac et les clients parlaient fort pour couvrir le bruit des conversations.  
>Ils étaient tout un groupe, échauffés par l'alcool et les plaisanteries graveleuses. On sentait qu'entre eux passait une franche camaraderie. Nous étions cinq sur le tapis de poker, mais nous étions le point de mire de tout le groupe. La muse m'a guidé ce soir-là: j'ai eu du jeu. J'ai réussi à prendre l'avantage sans trop bluffer.<p>

Au bout de trois heures et deux bouteilles de whisky plus tard, il ne restait plus que moi et l'affreux plein de croûtes qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Ça faisait un moment que nous échangions les dernières nouvelles du monde obscur, et j'essayais vainement de comprendre la raison de sa venue à Sunnyhell, quand sa voix caverneuse m'a lancé:

« C'est l'heure de choisir ton camps, vampire.

- De quoi tu parles?

- La Bouche de l'enfer réclame sa ration de chair fraîche. Tous les serviteurs du mal sont les bienvenus pour se rallier à sa cause. »

J'ai tranquillement posé la bouteille de whisky que je tenais par le goulot. L'alcool m'avais déjà bien attaqué le cerveau mais je me rappelais encore pourquoi j'étais là.

« La cause de qui exactement? »

Autour de nous, son groupe baissait le volume et tendait une oreille respectueuse.

« Celui dont l'avènement fera régner l'enfer sur la terre. » Le ton, convainquant, était presque menaçant. Mon interlocuteur paraissait très impliqué. Je n'ai que faire des chefs spirituels en tout genre, et même des chefs en général. Surtout quand ils prêchent pour la destruction totale.  
>Tu le sais.<p>

« J'aime bien la vie terrestre et je ne me suis jamais privé de tout ce qu'elle me propose. Je prends ce qui me plaît, quand ça me plaît, et j'ai toute l'immortalité pour ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais quoique ce soit.

- Tu es un planqué, vampire! »

Je l'ai fixé sans ciller en articulant chaque mot. « Tu ferais bien de te calmer. J'ai liquidé des gaillards bien plus dangereux que toi. »  
>J'avais déjà raflé toutes les mises des autres joueurs et je commençais à le plumer. Forcément, ça le rendait nerveux.<p>

Le dealer a distribué les cartes. Je me suis retrouvé avec une paire de dames en main. Dame de pique et... dame de coeur. Les cartes étaient ironiques avec moi et semblaient résumer l'histoire de toute mon existence! Sans avoir l'intention de manifester la moindre émotion à mon adversaire, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de réprimer un soupir agacé. Et là, je lui ai demandé:

« Et vous prévoyez quoi? Encore une apocalypse? »

Spike grimace un sourire en calant sa langue derrière ses dents de devant, dans une expression qui lui est familière. Il reprend une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine. Il se redresse et glisse imperceptiblement plus près de l'endroit où je me tiens. Sa voix est profonde et captivante. Elle résonne dans la crypte.

« Et tu sais quoi? Ce type me dit:  
>« Les hommes, on va tous les bouffer. Liquider cette sous-espèce de merde de la surface de la terre. »<p>

Je n'en croyais pas mes foutues oreilles!

« Ton gourou spirituel, il vous dit ça?

- Ce qu'on dit surtout dans les cercles bien informés des forces obscures, c'est que l'heure de Son règne a sonné. C'est sur la Bouche de l'enfer de Sunnydale que ça va se passer. »

Je pensais à ce qu'une très vieille connaissance m'avait dit trois jours auparavant. Une intuition désagréable me venait à l'esprit pendant que le dealer retournait le flop sur le tapis de jeu.  
>Huit et dix de carreau, trois de coeur.<br>Rien d'intéressant pour moi. Pour l'encourager à parler, je devais lui laisser reprendre l'avantage.

« Je crois savoir de qui tu parles. Son règne... n'est pas près d'arriver! » Ai-je dit en misant. Il tapait du poing sur la table, le silence se faisait dans les rangs derrière nous.

« Je te dis que c'est maintenant.

- Et si moi, je te disais que la Bouche de l'enfer est bien gardée? » J'ai essayé de lui parler de toi, mon coeur, mais ça l'a énervé encore plus. Il s'est mis à gueuler, menaçant.

« Quand la Bête va se réveiller, le monde va trembler. Nous allons déclarer la guerre aux hommes. »

Stimulé par l'alcool et la perspective de décharger son agressivité, le groupe autour de nous s'ébrouait dans une joie sauvage. En face de moi, mon adversaire avait les yeux qui brillaient. J'avais presque l'impression de le voir saliver avant la chasse. Mon estomac s'est mis a gargouiller et la sensation de faim est devenue lancinante. Un frisson d'envie m'a parcouru et j'ai compris que mon instinct me jouait un mauvais tour. Le dealer a retourné un trois de pique sur le flop. J'ai encore misé. Mais plus gros cette fois.

« Le grand festin va commencer! Tu veux en être?

- Définitivement, non. Je préfère la chasse en solo à la curée. Ça m'excite davantage. »

Spike me colle la nausée et en même temps, son récit me fascine.

« Décidément, tu es répugnant.

- Tout dépend de quel côté on se place, mon coeur. »

Il éteint sa cigarette en serrant la mâchoire.

« Bref, entre l'affreux et moi, les rapports devenaient tendus. J'ai continué à l'appâter. J'ai encore augmenté la mise. Je voulais le faire venir manger dans ma main. Furieusement, il a lâché:

« Tapis! »

Le dealer a finalement sorti une dame de trèfle sur la river.  
>J'ai retourné ma paire de dames.<p>

« Full. »

Il y a eu un silence derrière nous... comme une brève accalmie avant la tempête. L'affreux essayait de se contenir en roulant des yeux mais sa colère a explosé d'un coup. Contre moi parce que j'avais décidé de ne pas adhérer à ses idées, contre lui-même aussi sûrement parce qu'il s'était peut-être rendu compte qu'il s'était fait manipuler. Il s'est mis à aboyer dans le vide.

« Personne ne nous voit mais nous sommes des millions. »

Calmement, sans provocation, je commençais à ramasser l'argent sur la table.

« Certainement. Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné.

- Tu ignores de quoi nous sommes capable. Tu n'es même pas digne de lécher nos bottes. »

Je savais que la moindre vague allait entraîner l'ouragan. J'ai tourné les talons en le laissant écumer de rage. Mais en partant, j'ai royalement laissé tomber vingt dollars:

« Tiens, tu boiras à ma santé! »

Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je n'ai pas traîné, je me suis tiré séance tenante. »

Un lourd silence est tombé dans la crypte. Je me demande ce que Spike cherche encore à prouver.

« Pourquoi tu me racontes ça?

- T'as pas une idée?

- Tu viens de m'avouer que tu ne triches plus au poker.

- Non.

- Tu es tombé par hasard sur une réunion des alcooliques anonymes.

- Non. Summers, sérieusement. » Son ton est exaspéré. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il vient me donner des informations pour une seule et unique raison. Je dresse le compte-rendu de son histoire mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend.

« Tes satanés démons attendent le commencement d'une chose qui sera dangereuse pour moi.

- Je suis quoi pour toi? » Je me refuse à imaginer quoique ce soit. Spike s'est approché progressivement pour me parler sur le ton de la confidence. Son regard a l'éclat froid du métal.

« Comprends pas.

- Pas digne de lécher leurs bottes... Le chef de ces mercenaires l'a dit. Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Je ne suis plus rien de la bête sauvage devant qui tous les hommes sombraient. Alors que j'ai fait des centaines de victimes parmi des gens qui m'ont tous paru aussi honorables ou aussi délectables les uns que les autres. J'étais sans pitié. Et maintenant... Tous ces monstres n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je ne suis plus qu'un fauve entravé par une muselière. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis il baisse la tête.

« Un chien galeux qu'on chasse à coup de pieds. »

Dans le silence de la crypte, il murmure cruellement touché.

« Un vampire de plus dont la non-existence n'a pas plus de valeur pour toi qu'un tas de poussière. »

Il me met au pied du mur. Je garde le silence. J'ose à peine respirer. J'ai toujours redouté le moment où je serais clairement prise à parti. Il relève la tête et me fixe orgueilleusement, la mâchoire serrée. Je peux lire du désir dans son regard.

« Je t'ai tout raconté. Maintenant, échange de bons procédés: je suis quoi pour toi? »

Je suis soudain irritée de le voir assis là, les yeux braqués sur moi, attendant une réponse que je serais folle de lui donner. Etre en face de lui me devient subitement insupportable. Je me sens sale à l'intérieur.  
>Je lui tourne le dos et pars en claquant la porte.<p>

oOo

Willow...  
>Ma petite Willow...<br>Nous avons déjà fait tant de chemin ensemble, franchi tant de passages accidentés entre vie et trépas. Mon amie, mon arme la plus puissante. Tu invoques les ténèbres dans des langues anciennes et mystérieuses, des gerbes de lumières, des déluges de feu. Jusqu'où ton pouvoir va-t-il nous mener?

La petite sorcière rousse est une silhouette lumineuse au fond du jardin paisiblement caressé par le soleil matinal.  
>Agenouillée sur le gazon, elle sème des graines au pied de la palissade blanche. Avec beaucoup d'application, elle espace ses plantations à intervalles réguliers. Les mains noires de terre, elle murmure des incantations pour chaque trou qu'elle referme comme s'il s'agissait d'une oreille attentive, gardienne de ses secrets. Je m'assois dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.<p>

« Tu trouves qu'on manque de fleurs? »

Elle éclate de rire. Son visage passe tour à tour de l'ombre à la lumière au gré du mouvement lent des ramures bercées par le vent.

« Non! Je plante des herbes magiques et médicinales.

- Que du bio j'imagine?

- Bien sûr! » Elle écarte de la main les trèfles qui envahissent la terre fraîchement retournée. Elle prend le temps de m'expliquer.

« Tu vois, il faut les planter à la lune montante pour qu'elles aient plus de vigueur. Elles sortiront de terre à la lune descendante. De cette manière, les sorts sont plus efficaces. Tout est lié dans l'univers. Nous aussi nous sommes liés à la terre. »

Je pense brusquement à mon cauchemar le plus lancinant. Celui qui revient toutes les nuits de façon obsédante et qui me laisse terrifiée au petit matin, différent à chaque fois mais toujours plus ou moins lié à mon réveil dans mon cercueil.

« Elles sortent de terre comme moi. »

J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Le sourire de Willow s'est figé. L'expérience douloureuse de ma disparition est encore cuisante dans sa mémoire. Elle n'a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, malgré le courage et la détermination de tous mes amis. Ils ont toujours été présent pour se battre à mes côtés mais ils sont restés impuissants face à la résolution que j'avais prise pour sauver ma soeur. Une vie pour une autre, après tout l'échange paraissait juste.

Une pointe de contrariété passe dans les yeux de Willow. Elle reste quelques instants en suspens avant de me dire pour se justifier:

« Nous sommes allés te chercher parce que nous t'aimons, Buffy...

- Je sais.

- Et Dawn... Que dire de Dawn? » Sa voix se brise. « ... toi après ta mère, imagine son chagrin.

- Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti. Avec beaucoup de courage. » Je ne leur reproche rien. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. Le regard de la rouquine s'embue.

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison Buffy! Ta disparition nous hantait. Nous ne pouvions pas supporter l'idée de te laisser prisonnière d'une dimension infernale. »

Je ne réponds pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Le cauchemar permanent est ici bas. A-t-elle vraiment besoin de le savoir?

La porte de la cuisine qui donne sur le jardin s'ouvre dans un grincement. Tara apparaît sous la véranda en joignant nerveusement les mains. Elle a l'air bouleversée.

« Vous devriez venir voir, les filles! Je crois que c'est important! » Elle disparaît à l'intérieur, intriguées nous la suivons.

La télévision est allumée dans le salon sur la chaîne des informations. Dans la lucarne bleue, un journaliste trop bien coiffé explique qu'un homme d'affaire de Los Angeles vient de se faire enlever dans des circonstances similaires à la disparition de Steve Altman. Il précise également que, d'après les enquêtes de la police, le décès d'Altman est déjà le cinquième de ce genre connu dans l'Etat.  
>Tara debout à côté du poste lance un regard inquiet à Willow.<p>

« C'est pas vrai! » Ai-je dit en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Nous regardons sur l'écran la photo du disparu, un beau gosse bronzé au sourire régulier qui, comme Altman, affiche une réussite étincelante.  
>« Comment il s'appelle celui-là Tara?<p>

- Thomas Johnson.

- Encore une disparition. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien signifier? » Se demande Willow pensive.

Je réponds désabusée:  
>« Que la police est sûrement loin du compte. Probablement un nom de plus sur une longue liste. »<p>

Willow et Tara se dévisagent, hésitantes, dans une communication muette et entendue d'elles seules. Willow se décide à parler.

« On a commencé à consulter les livres de Magie Noire à la boutique. On a finalement trouvé le texte du rituel dont tu nous as parlé. Tara avait raison, c'est un sort de prospérité. Les signes sur le front, les pieds et les mains sont bien ceux que tu as vus, mais pour l'instant on bute encore sur la traduction. Les inscriptions sur le corps d'Altman doivent correspondre au déroulement du rituel.

- Pour l'instant ça parle de quoi?

- D'un pacte, sous la forme d'un échange entre réussite sociale et vie terrestre... de choses en sommeil, ou en phase de réveil, je ne sais pas trop... C'est après que les choses deviennent compliquées. »

Tara plisse les yeux et récite de mémoire une partie du texte sur lequel elle travaille depuis plusieurs jours. « _Une vie au terme du contrat..._ » Elle interroge Willow, dubitative. « C'est bien ça? Il est trop compliqué ce texte. » Lâche-t-elle dans un soupir, légèrement découragée.

Willow secoue sa chevelure rousse d'un air décidé.

« Voilà ce dont nous sommes certaines. Altman a passé un contrat. Il a certainement obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'échéance. En contrepartie, il a payé de sa vie. »

Je fixe le poste de télévision d'un air absent, perdue dans mes idées.

« Un nouvel enlèvement, ça veut dire un nouveau sacrifice...

- Ils n'ont sans doute pas obtenus ce qu'ils voulaient la première fois, alors?

- Mais quoi? Ils veulent quoi? »

Les filles me regardent embarrassées, visiblement déçues de ne pas pouvoir m'apporter davantage de réponses.  
>« Je préviens tout de suite les autres! » Je bondis dans la cuisine pour attraper le téléphone et leur fixer rendez-vous à la boutique dès que possible dans l'après-midi.<p>

oOo

« Alors, résumons-nous...

- Oui. La marque des dominés... »

Le vieux médaillon est posé au centre de la table de travail sur laquelle s'étalent des dizaines de livres ouverts.  
>L'après-midi tire à sa fin. Anya, accaparée par ses activités quotidiennes, est dehors en train de baisser les stores de la boutique. Alex et Willow questionnent Giles qui leur explique patiemment le résultat de ses recherches. Dawn silencieuse à côté d'eux, n'en perd pas une miette.<p>

« L'oméga est la dernière lettre de l'alphabet grec. Elle symbolise la fin d'un cycle.

- La fin de quoi? »

De tout.  
>Du monde...<br>Encore une apocalypse... Plus ça va, plus je me fous de tout ça. Je n'en peux plus.  
>Giles hausse les épaules, ses mains réunies devant lui sur la table.<p>

« Plusieurs interprétations sont possibles. Mais selon toute logique, l'oméga annonce l'apparition d'un alpha.

- ...Première lettre de l'alphabet grec! » Annonce triomphalement Dawn.

« Tu t'es mise au grec, toi? » Ai-je immédiatement remarqué.

Willow glisse une mèche cuivrée derrière son oreille. Elle reprend calmement en écarquillant les yeux.

« Si je comprends bien, ceux qui portent un oméga sont les dominés de la meute au service de... la Bête?

- La démarche est cohérente. Dans une meute de loup, l'oméga désigne l'élément du groupe au bas de l'échelle hiérarchique. Celui qui se soumet totalement aux ordres du mâle dominant.

- Autrement dit, l'alpha.

- C'est exactement ça. » Dit Giles en pointant sa main ouverte vers la rouquine.

Je repense à ce que m'a dit Spike hier soir dans la crypte. Mon entretien avec le vampire me fait encore froid dans le dos. L'organisation secrète qui est derrière toute cette histoire est composée de fanatiques qui m'ont l'air sacrément dangereux. Pire qu'une secte. Mieux vaut n'effrayer personne dans l'immédiat. Autant garder mes craintes pour moi seule, je ne veut pas inquiéter inutilement ma soeur. J'écoute distraitement mes amis la tête posée dans ma main et lâche désabusée:

« Anya et Spike avaient raison, alors. »

Personne n'ose répondre.

Tara s'est rapprochée. « Dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas tellement la présence de ces « dominés » qui importe, mais plutôt ce que cela annonce. L'arrivée de cette Bête me glace le sang.

- Et tu peux commencer à t'inquiéter sérieusement. » Anya est venue nous rejoindre. « Dans le monde démoniaque, la Bête est toujours évoquée avec beaucoup de crainte. Elle est loin d'être appréciée par tous, car ce qu'elle provoque en faisant irruption dans une dimension est considéré comme trop radical. On prétend qu'elle est la mère du chaos.

- Et que sais-tu des dimensions visitées par ton immonde bestiole? »

Dawn est dévorée de curiosité mais elle regrette vite sa question.

« Tous les mortels se se sont fait bouffer! Un vrai carnage: il paraît qu'elle a un appétit d'ogre! Si j'étais encore un démon de la vengeance, je serais déjà en train de faire mes bagages! »  
>La réflexion d'Anya nous coupe tous nos effets. Même Alex est sans voix. Devant nos mines déconfites, elle tente de se rattraper. Elle secoue la tête d'un air décidé. « Mais maintenant je suis comme vous, une humaine! Je vais... rester pour vous soutenir. Évidemment. »<p>

Je reprends mes esprits en secouant la tête. Il faut réagir tant que nous le pouvons encore.

« Bon, on va pas rester là à attendre de se faire dévorer. Giles, Willow, concernant le rituel, vous avez une piste? »

Une ride de plus se creuse sur le front de l'ancien observateur pendant que la petite sorcière fait la moue.

« Je crois que le rituel n'est pas la vraie question. Ce n'est qu'un moyen d'obtenir quelque chose.

- Vous voulez parler du fait qu'une organisation secrète est en train de mettre tous les moyens en oeuvre pour provoquer l'arrivée d'un monstre qu'elle reconnais comme son chef? »

Ils se consultent du regard un court instant.

« Oui, ça c'est le résultat. Nous le connaissons déjà.

- L'oméga cherche son alpha. La boucle est bouclée.

- Moi ce que je me demande surtout, c'est...

- Qui est le commanditaire? »

oOo

L'intuition que Dru pourrait être mêlée à cette affaire ne me lâchait pas. Lors de ma deuxième visite, une surprise m'attendait.

Drusilla ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre où le grand miroir immobile reflétait la lueur vacillante des candélabres. Mes pas me guidèrent alors dans la grande salle au bout du couloir.  
>Au moment de franchir la double porte entrouverte, la main posée sur l'un des lourds panneaux de bois, j'entendis Dru fredonner à haute voix un vieil air monotone qui résonnait comme un lointain souvenir d'enfance. Le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour elle. Je reconnais les berceuses secrètes qu'elle murmurait à ses poupées bancales et qui accompagnaient nos immuables veillées sanglantes. Que l'éternité me paraîtrait longue face à leurs yeux fixes et leurs cervelles vides! Jusqu'à quel point faudrait-il donner de l'importance à ces divagations illuminées?<p>

« En marche! En marche... Au pas cadencé! »

Caché derrière la porte, je tends l'oreille, concentré sur l'absurdité de ses paroles si étranges et dérangeantes.

« En marche, petits soldats de plomb! Il faut les imaginer. Tous au garde-à-vous! »

Je pense qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible: Drusilla est vraiment dérangée. Mais un grondement lent et rocailleux lui répond.

« Oui. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Ils ont répondu présents d'une seule et même voix. Ils attendaient le signal depuis la nuit des temps. »

Drusilla se fait caressante et enfantine. Sa perversion de démon femelle se dissimule souvent derrière l'innocence d'une fillette boudeuse.

« Ils ne veulent jamais jouer avec moi. Ils ne sont là que pour vous. »

L'autre semble particulièrement attentif à son discours déroutant. Elle utilise toujours les mêmes armes équivoques. Soulevant un sourcil ironique, je hoche catégoriquement la tête. Hommes ou bêtes, ils sont tous sous le charme, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Tu as assisté au commencement de la traque pourtant, tapie dans le noir. Rappelle-toi à quel point tu as aimé me raconter ça.

- Oh oui... Choisir sa proie.

- Ils sont là...

- L'isoler du reste du troupeau.

- ...déjà lancé sur sa piste.

- La mettre à mort. »

Je fais tout de suite le rapprochement avec les guerriers hirsutes que j'ai croisé chez Willy. Mes doutes sont confirmés. J'avance à pas feutré pour ne pas être entendu: Drusilla à l'ouïe très claire. Dos au mur, je glisse un oeil à l'intérieur de la salle.

Un grand démon rouge au front buté orné de cornes de taureau est assis sur le trône de pierre. Dru est à ses pieds, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle caresse doucement sa cuisse.

« Vous savez, j'ai entendu les étoiles me le dire... »

La grosse main du démon rouge est posée sur sa nuque en un geste à la fois flatteur et dominant. Il tripote ses cheveux et je ressens d'un coup les affres d'une jalousie oubliée. « Le monde va sombrer dans les ténèbres. Vous seul allez régner sur la terre des hommes.

- Aiguise tes jolies canines pour le grand festin. La Bête commence à se réveiller. Elle somnole en gémissant, comme si elle s'imaginait en chasse, et nous faisons déjà partie de ses rêves.

- Et votre invité pour la cérémonie? Vous l'avez trouvé? »

Je me décide à faire mon entrée à ce moment-là. Drusilla dresse vivement la tête en me voyant apparaître et son visage s'éclaire dans un sourire dément.

« Regardez qui voilà...

- C'est moi l'invité? »

Son regard oscille entre son maître et moi comme si elle attendait un ordre muet. Puis elle bondit en allant à ma rencontre et me tend les mains en riant.

« Je n'attendais plus que toi. Tu es là. Mon bonheur est complet. »

Elle se jette à mon cou mais au-dessus de son épaule, j'observe son démon droit dans les yeux avec méfiance. Je me demande quelle nouvelle folie a encore jailli de son cerveau dérangé.

« Tu nous présentes pas?

- J'allais le faire » Elle se dégage de mon étreinte visiblement très excitée. « Spike, je te présente Kalispheos . » Dit-elle en me lançant un regard appuyé.

Le fameux Kalispheos... Parmi les initiés du mal, qui n'a pas au moins une fois entendu prononcer son nom évocateur de chaos? Sa présence ici a été obtenue par un processus long et difficile. On m'a raconté une fois comment les sectes fanatiques oeuvraient dans l'ombre, sur des rituels à base de sacrifices humains. Leurs adeptes sont embrigadés au sein de groupes solides et très discrets. En revanche, j'ignore totalement ce qui pourrait conditionner le choix de leurs victimes. La virginité? L'intolérance? Le hasard, peut-être?

« J'ai entendu parler de toi il y a bien longtemps. Avec beaucoup de crainte et beaucoup de respect.

- Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de toi. »

Il laisse s'installer le silence avant de reprendre. « Il paraît que tu as mené à bien l'exécution de deux Tueuses?

- Je vois que tu es bien renseigné. Que vient faire un Destructeur des mondes comme toi dans notre dimension?

- La Bête est au commencement des mondes. Le moment est venu pour le vôtre. »

A côté de moi, Drusilla éclate brusquement de rire.

« Je te l'avais dit.

- C'est vrai poussin, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. L'invité, c'est moi? »

Elle laisse vagabonder son index sur le col de ma chemise et me dit avec sa voix de petite fille guindée.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ton rôle dans cette histoire. » Son regard noyé d'ombre s'évade au fond de la pièce. J'aperçois une porte dérobée que je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois.

En fronçant les sourcils, je me détache d'elle en pinçant les lèvres. Quelque chose cloche. Je me mets à aller et venir comme un fauve en cage sans les lâcher du regard. La colère monte en moi. Je pointe un doigt accusateur sur Drusilla.

« Parce que j'ai un rôle à jouer là-dedans? T'aurais pu prévenir, poussin. Tu ne joues pas franc jeu avec moi.

- Bien sûr que si, puisque nous sommes dans le même camps. A moins que tu ne préfères ta pétasse blonde... »

Je la fixe, hors de moi, le corps en mouvement pour évacuer ma rage. Reprenant progressivement le contrôle, je prends le temps de répondre.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi au juste?

- Mais que tu sois toi-même, tout simplement. Le démon sanguinaire et brutal avec qui j'ai partagé ma folie et mes crimes. » Elle se fait charmeuse et séductrice. Elle a la beauté du diable. « J'ai faim. Viens, sortons. Nous tuerons à nouveau ensemble. Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié le goût du sang. » Je m'arrête net, juste le temps d'exprimer un regret.

« Je n'oublie pas. Je n'oublierai jamais. »

Je ne peux pas oublier.  
>La dépendance... L'exaltation... La fureur...<p>

A cet instant, je me tiens à la frontière entre deux mondes.  
>J'ai testé mes limites depuis déjà bien longtemps. J'ai vu et fait des choses toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres tout au long de mon existence. Dépassé les frontières de l'insoutenable quand je liquidais sans état d'âme, hommes, femmes et enfants et que je me soûlais du plaisir d'avoir leur sang sur les mains. Depuis peu, attiré par la lumière, j'ai envie de voir au-delà des apparences et en même temps je suis retenu par les ténèbres dans les mains invisibles desquelles je me sens en sécurité. Toutes leurs bouches hurlantes, tordues de douleur, me rappellent à chaque instant le sentiment de victoire que j'ai éprouvé grâce à leurs cris et leurs supplications, parce qu'au moment où je les ai mises à mort, j'ai profondément joui d'être leur seigneur et maître. Pour elles, par elles et en elles, je me suis vautré dans le vice en explorant les aspects les plus brutaux de ma personnalité. Elles font partie de moi. Le meurtre, le sexe, la torture, le viol étaient autant de stimulations à la satisfaction purement égoïste de mon plaisir.<p>

Et pour partager toute cette félicité nous étions deux. L'Enfer est beau comme la mort quand on s'aime d'amour et de sang frais. Et tout ça pour l'éternité. Décidément, je tombe de plus en plus bas. Vous avez bien dit « Enfer »? Car c'est vraiment de cela qu'il s'agit: d'une condamnation à perpétuité.  
>De toutes façons, n'ayant plus d'âme à vendre, je n'ai donc plus rien à perdre. Personne ne me retient au monde des mortels, et cela malgré tous mes efforts. Si je n'inspire pas l'amour, il ne me reste plus qu'à inspirer la peur. Qu'est ce que ça change pour moi après tout?<p>

Je lâche un soupir agacé, vaincu. Je n'aime pas du tout le cours que prend la conversation.

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi? »

Le Destructeur des mondes se lève et descend lourdement les marches. Il tend la main vers moi.

« Approche... Les célébrations du culte vont bientôt commencer. Je compte sur ta présence. Sais-tu seulement où se déroulera la cérémonie? »

oOo

Il est dix-neuf heures à ma montre. Tara est partie depuis plus d'une heure pour ramener Dawn à la maison. Ces derniers jours, je néglige vraiment ma petite soeur. Encore une fois, ma mission de tueuse monopolise toute mon attention. Je me reproche souvent de ne pas être assez présente pour elle. Surtout qu'ici, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps. Et feuilleter ces foutus livres m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je regarde distraitement vers l'extérieur en soupirant. Rien d'excitant à faire ce soir. J'aimerais vraiment être ailleurs...

La nuit vient à peine de tomber quand Spike entre dans la boutique. Embrumés de concentration, les autres ne prêtent même plus attention au grelot de la porte. Je frissonne de plaisir en sentant l'air de la rue s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Et certainement pas pour une autre raison que celle-là. Si?

« Spike, quelle joie de te revoir! » Le ton ironique d'Alex nous fait lever la tête.

« Je savais que tu serais content de me voir Harris! »

Spike enlève son manteau, le pose négligemment sur le comptoir et vient s'appuyer contre l'étagère devant laquelle je me tiens.

« Toujours dans le flou? » Son visage s'est matérialisé à côté du mien.

Je laisse échapper un long soupir de frustration en refermant brusquement le livre ouvert devant moi.

« On progresse mais pas aussi vite que je le voudrais. »

Derrière moi, j'entends Alex lui balancer:  
>« Tu viens nous soutenir ou évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts histoire d'inviter tes copains à se joindre à la fête? »<p>

Le problème avec Spike, c'est qu'on ne peut pas oublier à quel monde il appartient. Les autres ne cessent de me le rappeler.  
>Il décide d'ignorer le sarcasme et répond paresseusement sans se retourner.<p>

« Voir où vous en êtes, simplement. Les adeptes d'apocalypses, c'est pas mon truc. Je me sens plus utile avec vous. »

Il dirige ses yeux clairs sur moi, tellement brillants que je suis complètement chamboulée par leur insistance. Tout le monde va finir par s'apercevoir qu'il me drague. Gênée de le voir agir ainsi, je pose nerveusement le livre et amorce un mouvement vers la sortie. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'adresse alors à moi avec détachement.

« Et toi? T'en penses quoi? » Son visage exprime sa tranquillité audacieuse habituelle.

« Que j'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça. »

J'ai le monde à sauver, moi. Et pas que ça à faire.  
>Il relève la pique et me fait un sourire en coin.<p>

« Je sais. Au cas où ça t'intéresserait. J'ai eu une conversation avec un démon de mes amis concernant une cérémonie. »

Il sait ménager ses effets. Je lui manifeste brusquement plus d'intérêt que je le voudrais. Le pire, c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'il est venu pour ça.

« T'as appris quoi?

- Une chapelle abandonnée. Dans les souterrains. C'est pour bientôt.

- Excellente nouvelle, ça!

- Oui. Je sens qu'on va aller y faire un tour. »

Il me regarde intensément pendant plusieurs secondes et je m'attarde sur lui d'une façon un peu trop appuyée à mon goût.

Alex s'est figé devant nous.

« Oh mais, prenez votre temps pour aller vous balader. Nous contrôlons parfaitement la situation. »

Spike prend un air faussement agacé et lui jette un regard en biais. Ressortant un vieux dossier, il lui adresse une réplique mordante et sans appel.

« La Bête, justement... T'aurais pas encore invoqué un démon femelle, toi?

- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. » Un temps. Il jette un coup d'oeil embarrassé à Anya avachie sur la table de travail. « Non, je n'ai invoqué personne.

- Tu t'imagines peut-être que les puissances occultes attendent ta permission pour déclencher une apocalypse?

- Je vois pas ce que ça change. Au point où on en est de toutes façons. » Dit-il en haussant nerveusement les épaules.

« Temps mort! » Intervient Willow en descendant vivement de la mezzanine. « Et vous, ne partez pas si vite! Laissez-moi au moins le temps de vous expliquer. On est en train de plancher avec Tara sur un contre-sort. » Elle lance un regard tourmenté à Giles installé à la table de travail. La situation lui impose de manipuler des connaissances qui la dérangent. Ses lectures maléfiques la rendent nerveuse. « De plus, même si on ne sait pas encore comment lutter efficacement contre cette organisation secrète, regardez au moins à quoi vous devez vous attendre. »

Pour moi, la situation est sans surprise.  
>« En gros, il faut sauver Thomas Johnson. La routine, quoi.<p>

- Bien sûr, mais regarde. »

Dans un vieux livre aux pages jaunies par le temps, Willow pointe du doigt une gravure. Elle représente un long poignard en acier très effilé. De riches sculptures ornent l'arme de poing, depuis la lame jusqu'au manche. Au bout de celui-ci, le signe oméga réapparaît. Encore. « Ils vont utiliser le Poignard de l'Ordre. Attention, il s'agit d'une arme sacrificielle: c'est un objet de culte pour eux. » La rouquine serre mon bras, étrangement pressante. « Buffy, il faut que tu ramènes ce poignard. »

Une idée me vient à l'esprit.

« Si je parviens à le récupérer, j'empêcherai le déroulement normal du rituel.

- Oui. C'est bien, ça... » Prononce la rouquine dans un souffle. Giles hésite devant l'air bizarrement soulagé de Willow et prend un ton paternel.

« Tu comptes t'y prendre comment?

- Oh comme d'habitude. Avec une hache, un pieu en bois ou... quelque chose comme ça.

- En tous cas, je viens avec toi. J'ai tout l'équipement qu'il faut. » Annonce résolument Alex.

En entendant ces paroles, Spike lui adresse un rictus dédaigneux. Alex est à deux doigts de le rembarrer quand Giles se lève derrière nous, impatient de livrer la suite.

« Quant à moi, je viens enfin de trouver le dernier mot qui manquait grâce à une traduction grecque. C'était le mot « _lune_ ».

Il pose le livre ouvert sur la table à la bonne page.

« Finalement, le texte dit:  
><em>Au terme du contrat une vie par lune pleine<em>. »

Giles a soudain une illumination.

« Un sacrifice chaque soir de pleine lune. Est-ce que ce serait aussi simple que ça?

- Un soir de pleine lune, mais oui! On sait maintenant quand se déroulera le prochain sacrifice. » Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Nous échangeons des sourires ravis. « On va pouvoir se préparer un plan d'action...

- Au fait, c'est quand la pleine lune? »

Anya affalée dans son coin nous répond. « La nuit de la prochaine éclipse.

- Qui aura lieu...?

- Ce soir à minuit. » Annonce-t-elle calmement en contemplant ses ongles. Sidérés, tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Elle hausse les épaules d'un air agacé.  
>« Quoi? J'en ai vendu suffisamment des calendriers lunaires ces derniers temps pour savoir de quoi je parle! Grosse activité démoniaque, les soirs de pleine lune! Tout le monde sait ça. Alors, je vous raconte pas les soirs d'éclipse. »<p>

oOo

Vers onze heures, nous sommes arrivés, Harris, la Tueuse et moi, devant le grand escalier menant au réseau des égouts, en périphérie de la ville. Harris sort de son coffre un grand sac de sport. Il s'est déplacé avec un arsenal complet: hache, arbalètes, toute une collection de pieux et tenue de camouflage. Visiblement, la chasse au démon vient juste d'ouvrir et l'heure est venue de passer au grand nettoyage. Tout en écrasant ma dernière clope, je glisse à la dérobée un regard à la Tueuse. Une lumière d'argent caresse son visage et fait briller sa bouche. Là haut, une morsure d'ombre mange peu à peu la lune.

Le pied de biche défonce la lourde porte métallique, que je finis d'ouvrir dans un coup d'épaule. Le bruit de nos pas pressés résonne dans l'escalier en béton. Il fait chaud et noir là-dessous. Derrière moi Harris, déjà essoufflé, dévale les marches. La Tueuse ferme le convoi, l'éclat doré de sa chevelure dans son sillage. En bas dans les souterrains, l'air est devenu encore plus étouffant.

Un éboulement a fait un trou dans le mur, comme si une horde furieuse et impatiente l'avait défoncé à coup de poing, pour forcer le passage. Nous commençons à escalader les grands blocs de pierre. Je me penche vers la Tueuse pour l'aider à grimper.

Je lui tend la main : « Viens. » Elle me fusille du regard en se hissant à ma hauteur par la seule force de ses bras, déjà en sueur. Quelques mètres plus bas, Harris peine avec son gros sac.

Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, lente et difficile, s'échappe de l'autre côté du mur, un bruit dense et diffus, celui d'une foule, soutenu par le martèlement d'un tambour. Au sommet de l'éboulement, une vue dégagée s'ouvre sur une immense grotte.  
>Caché derrière un bloc de crête, je suis rapidement rejoint par la Tueuse, qui s'adosse à la pierre, puis par Harris.<p>

« Où est le type à sauver? Me demande-t-elle.

- Il y a un léger problème, poussin. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient venus aussi nombreux. Ça va être dur de repartir avec le héros de la fête sans se faire remarquer. »

Sans me répondre, elle glisse un regard de côté à l'intérieur de la grotte. Je la dévisage et me rends compte à son expression tendue que ce qu'elle aperçoit plus bas est une vision d'horreur.  
>Harris émet un sifflement entre ses dents. Dans un mouvement involontaire, il s'est crispé sur sa hache.<p>

Une foule monstrueuse et bigarrée est rassemblée pour l'occasion autour d'une estrade ronde surmontée d'un autel de pierre. Beaucoup de démons de toutes sortes, parmi ceux qui attendent le règne du désordre sur la terre, sont venus jusqu'ici. L'événement présente une portée mystique pour tous les fanatiques adeptes de l'apocalypse. Je repense aux élucubrations visionnaires de Drusilla.

Les chants rythmés par les roulements du tambour se suspendent sous les voûtes quand Thomas Johnson, peinturluré des pieds à la tête et fermement retenu par deux démons, est amené sur l'estrade ronde.

Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître la créature qui dirige le rituel. Le Destructeur des mondes est à la première place. Une mitre rouge dissimule à peine son front surmonté de cornes de taureau.

« Ouvre les yeux! Réveille-toi. »

Il brandit au bout de ses mains griffues un grand poignard à la lame effilée et sculptée que je reconnais immédiatement. J'ai vu cette arme tout à l'heure. Dans l'un des livres interdits que nous a montré la rouquine.

L'homme est ligoté sur l'autel de pierre, les membres écartés et solidement attachés, comme une proie offerte. Il est venu régler sa dette. Il y a toujours un prix à payer quand on vend son âme au diable: à l'heure qu'il est, il doit amèrement le regretter. Il est fermement réduit au silence par un bâillon de cuir qui serait du plus bel effet dans un club sadomasochiste. Mais le plus atroce, c'est que rien n'entrave sa vue. Il est spectateur de son propre supplice.  
>Il sue à grosses gouttes. Il sent la peur, il sent la mort.<br>La foule féroce qui se masse devant l'autel grogne avec recueillement.  
>Pendant que le prisonnier se débat et roule des yeux exorbités, le maître de cérémonie psalmodie des incantations dans un brouhaha respectueux et attentif.<br>Les secondes s'étirent autant que les minutes et lentement, le poignard sacrificiel s'approche de la poitrine du supplicié. Dehors, la lune vient d'être avalée par l'ombre de la terre.  
>La foule, terrible, reprend à l'unisson.<p>

« Ouvre les yeux! Réveille-toi. »

Le type hurle en silence. Mais c'est le cri de Buffy qui résonne, amplifié par les voûtes de la chapelle. Les gestes se suspendent et toutes les têtes hideuses, les organes de vision convergent vers elle. Même Harris, bouche bée, la regarde terrifié.  
>Elle est spectatrice d'une mise à mort dont les disciples du mal sont venus se repaître et il n'est plus question maintenant d'empêcher quoique ce soit. Comme au ralenti, le poignard plonge jusqu'à la garde dans le coeur du supplicié. Éclabousse de sang les marches de l'autel et les monstres fascinés.<p>

« On ferait mieux de se tirer! »

Nous avons troublé le calme de leur cérémonie mystique et les cris de protestations ne tardent pas à se faire entendre. Le grondement de centaines de gorges se fait de plus en plus menaçant. Nous sommes devenus la cible de la rage générale.

« Ils sont trop nombreux. On n'a pas la moindre chance. »

J'attrape la Tueuse par les épaules et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Je la secoue, avec la crainte de ne pas pouvoir venir à bout de sa détermination légendaire.

« Viens, Buffy. Si on ne file pas en vitesse, on va se faire liquider.

- Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de finir saucissonné comme le type en bas! » ajoute Alex en la tirant par la manche.

Pas la moindre envie non plus de me jeter avec elle dans la mêlée et le désordre de cette masse redoutable.

« Non, je dois y retourner! »

Nous la retenons. Elle pense certainement à l'imbécile qu'elle a laissé se faire massacrer en bas. Elle s'en veux parce qu'elle n'a rien pu faire.

Harris la retient fermement par le bras pendant que je lui barre la route. Il lui parle doucement. « Le magnat de la finance en bas, c'était pas un innocent. Il a vendu son âme au diable! Ça ne sert plus à rien. Si tu y vas, tu vas te faire massacrer.

- C'est un être humain, je dois faire quelque chose! » S'entête t-elle.

« Plus vraiment, tu le sais bien. Et c'est trop tard. Tu as vraiment fait de ton mieux.

- Il n'y a plus que des monstres en bas. Réfléchi. » Ai-je ajouté en attirant son attention sur la foule hurlante.

Elle hésite, puis se ravise.

« D'accord. Il était pas si innocent que ça. Pas du tout, même. Sûrement très mal conseillé.

- C'est pas le plus important. On n'est pas assez nombreux pour tenter quoique ce soit.

- Hein?

- Pas assez nombreux. Une idée? Allez, je vous écoute!

- C'est vrai, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir l'avantage. Mais nous devons revenir en force et trouver un plan d'attaque pour augmenter nos chances. »

Alex, pressé de partir, élude nerveusement la question. « Bonne idée ça. Rentrer, trouver un plan. »

Visiblement préoccupée, la Tueuse lui explique lucidement. « Alex si le rituel est accompli, et que le sacrifice a eu lieu, ça veut dire que l'apocalypse a déjà commencé... » Elle baisse la tête, mécontente. « ...Et je ne peux pas ramener le poignard. »

Je pense que le plus raisonnable pour eux est un replis immédiat, le temps de trouver une solution et un plan d'attaque. La rouquine tout à l'heure avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Repartez sans moi. Je reste. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse encore descendre dans cette fournaise. » Je dévisage crânement Summers. « Le retour vers les ténèbres, les créatures maléfiques et sans âme... ça me connaît, pas vrai? »

Elle se tourne vers moi et je suis surpris de lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle sait pourtant que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. J'esquisse un sourire amer dans la pénombre.

« T'inquiète pas. Je suis déjà mort. Je risque plus grand chose. »

Sa petite lumière intérieure se trouble de pensées tumultueuses. Elle fait brusquement deux pas à reculons en amorçant un mouvement vers la sortie.

« Viens Alex, ne restons pas ici. »

oOo

Je descends discrètement au milieu d'une marée de créatures pour me rapprocher de leur point de convergence. Je suis happé par le mouvement de foule qui fait cercle autour de l'autel où gît le cadavre ensanglanté de Johnson, le poignard encore planté dans la poitrine. Englué dans cette mêlée repoussante et difforme, tout en jouant des épaules pour me frayer un passage, j'entrevois la large silhouette de Kalispheos penché sur le mort. Partout, je vois des démons qui rient, chantent ou dansent dans un état second. En même temps, les mains se cherchent. Une ronde étourdissante se forme autour de l'estrade et entraîne dans le même mouvement les monstres à l'unisson. Certains prient en répétant l'appel.

« Ouvre les yeux! Réveille-toi. »

Le Destructeur des mondes retire la lame grumeleuse de la poitrine du mort. Il en triture les cavités oculaires avec la pointe et extirpe les yeux du crâne. Dans sa main droite de boucher brille l'éclat argenté, tandis que dressé au-dessus de sa tête il brandit triomphalement le poing gauche refermé sur les viscères écarlates.

Une onde de choc parcourt l'assistance.  
>La Bête vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle est réveillée et Ses grognements font frissonner d'extase le monde démoniaque. Dans la chapelle abandonnée par Dieu, les esclaves du mal tombent à genoux, démones et goules s'arrachent les cheveux et se tordent les mains. Les voûtes résonnent de plaintes. Dans les caveaux, dans les cryptes, dans les grottes, dans les maisons hantées, les disciples du mal tendent l'oreille. C'est comme si un immense murmure, issu de la multitude, articulait d'une seule voix:<p>

« L'heure de Son règne a sonné! La Bête est de retour! »

A cet instant même, les puissances du mal ne sont qu'une seule et même clameur.

Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'antre de Drusilla. Une sueur froide glace mon dos.  
>Qu'y a-t-il caché derrière la porte?<p>

Au sein de la terre, des yeux jaunes se sont mis à briller dans le noir. Le fauve attend seulement qu'une main le libère.

Dans un silence assourdissant, le crissement d'une robe rouge frôle le sol. Drusilla traverse la porte dérobée, ondule sur les dalles de pierre. Son ombre rampe devant l'immense grille en fer à barreaux entrecroisés derrière laquelle le monstre se débat pour briser ses chaînes. Lentement, elle ouvre la porte en grand et entre dans la cage. Elle se penche et sa chevelure bouclée effleure le poil hirsute.  
>Charmeuse, sa voix est une caresse qui apaise et flatte.<p>

« Va. Maintenant, va. »

La lourde chaîne tombe à terre.

Drusilla se tourne vers moi.  
>Les ravages qui vont s'abattre s'imposent alors à elle dans une révélation mystique. « Le feu du ciel descend sur la terre, Spike. Pour mille ans. Mais peu importe, quoiqu'il arrive nous sommes ensemble. » Elle est vraiment folle à lier.<p>

Le monde obscur vient de sombrer dans l'inconscience, comme si la rotation de la terre avait changé de sens sur son axe. Plus d'interdit, plus de norme, plus aucune entrave à l'assouvissement de nos désirs. Qui renoncerait désormais à la compagnie des loups?

oOo

**Commentaire de fin:** Attention: descente aux Enfers dans le prochain chapitre!

Vous en saurez plus sur les rapports troubles que Spike entretient avec une certaine tueuse du passé.

La menace se précise. Willow prend des initiatives et Buffy a des idées très très noires.


	5. Chapitre 4 Le Jugement

**Commentaire:**La croisée des chemins.

IV - LE JUGEMENT

_New York City 1977_

_Drusilla et moi, nous avions fondé une grande famille. Nous avions tranquillement engendré des dizaines de nouveaux congénères dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Nous avions initié beaucoup d'âmes perdues, des camés ou des laissés pour compte, qui étaient déjà depuis longtemps sans nom et sans visage. Ces gens qui n'intéressaient plus personne, nous les avions accueillis en notre sein après les avoir durement saignés. Nos mémoires hallucinées étaient remplies de leurs larmes et de leurs plaintes. Malheur aux noctambules qui tombaient sur Spike et Dru! Dans ce qui était devenu notre havre, seules désormais comptaient la violence et la force._

_Notre nid, soigneusement choisi pour sa discrétion, était installé dans un squat de la soixante-et-onzième rue. Drusilla régnait sur ce paradis infernal où chaque disciple des ténèbres l'appelait « Mère » avec déférence. L'entrepôt abandonné, amas de gravas et de murs défoncés était devenu l'un des décors incontournables de la communauté infernale. On y croisait toutes les calamités de passage en ville._

_A cette époque de mon existence, je me sentais puissant. Entouré par cette bande de vampires dégénérés, je n'avais pas fini de tester l'étendue de mon pouvoir. La cruauté de l'initiation vampirique que nous faisions subir à nos Enfants, la folie perverse de Drusilla et son imagination à exercer des tortures toujours plus raffinées, ma façon de me battre âprement et de passer les perdants à tabac, suffisaient à maintenir l'ordre dans une crainte respectueuse. Puis, j'avais découvert le plaisir de chasser en meute, d'élaborer une stratégie où chacun tient un rôle, d'éprouver la joie profonde de cercler une proie, de l'isoler du troupeau, puis de la mettre à mort. _

_Une seule ombre s'obstinait dans ce tableau infernal. La Tueuse de cette génération se trouvait à New York. A elle seule, Nikki Wood tenait toute la communauté en respect. Sa petite lumière brillait si fort qu'elle nous était devenue insupportable._

_« Bienvenus dans le Nirvana! »_

_Le jeune maître de maison, sérieusement bourré, n'est déjà plus d'humeur à se poser trop de question quand il nous invite à entrer. Papa et Maman sont en voyage d'affaire, voyez-vous. Nous nous sommes donc incrustés sans difficulté dans une soirée décadente comme on en voit beaucoup ici. _

_Une faune variée est venue jusqu'ici pour s'étourdir d'alcool, de sexe et de substances illicites. Les regards sont interloqués par notre arrivée. Je suis détaillé avec un mélange de surprise et de crainte. L'esthétique débraillée de la rue surprend dans cet appartement sophistiqué. Le denim déchiré ceinturé de chaînes, les grosses Doc Martens et ma tignasse raide décolorée semblent laisser dubitatifs la plupart des autres fêtards. En nous dirigeant vers le salon, nous fusionnons avec l'inconscience collective. Au milieu de cette foule colorée et déjantée, la longue robe noire de Drusilla fait une tache sombre un peu comme si une veuve en grand deuil passait, ombre lente et majestueuse, dans ce paysage tourbillonnant et affairé, où des gens insouciant rigolent et titubent sans penser au lendemain. Allongés sur de larges banquettes, des traders, la cravate dénouée, se vautrent avec des secrétaires de direction en tailleur, et flirtent avec indécence. Des golden boys se font des rails sur les tables basses en verre. La morale ici n'est plus de mise. _

_L'appartement, immense, ouvre ses vastes baies vitrées sur les lumières de la ville. L'air est doux en ce soir de mai. La terrasse invite à contempler la vue sur le skyline new-yorkais. Des inconnus sans visages trinquent au champagne en chahutant. _

_Drusilla se tourne vers moi._

_« Cette fête est ennuyeuse, comme toutes les autres. »_

_Ecoeurante même... Je crève de mettre ce putain d'appartement à sac._

_Histoire de divertir la compagnie, nous ne sommes pas venus seuls. La fête n'aurait pas été complète sans ça. Plusieurs de nos Enfants sont venus nous rejoindre pour la soirée. L'iroquois au blouson râpé est là aussi, tapi à l'entrée du salon. Il drague une jeune femme distinguée en robe fleurie visiblement émoustillée par son apparence radicalement primitive, ses épingles à nourrice, son piercing au sourcil et dans la narine. Imaginer un joli visage tordu par les pleurs sous l'effet de sa morsure me donne déjà envie de tout casser. _

_Drusilla me regarde par en-dessous. Ses yeux charbonneux sont froids. Elle a ce petit sourire annonciateur de tempêtes._

_« Si on augmentait la température? »_

_Je l'embrasse violemment. Au passage, je lui mords un peu les lèvres. Elle a un léger sursaut et me repousse doucement. Un sang noir brille sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle étale avec sa langue. Je vois toute la folie enfouie en elle qui ne demande qu'à exploser._

_Je me glisse dans son dos en l'entourant de mes bras et lui parle à l'oreille. _

_« Dis-moi lequel tu veux pour ce soir._

_- Non. Cette fois, tu décides. »_

_Une petite blonde habillée de blanc est en train de boire une coupe sur la terrasse. Elle a un regard mélancolique. J'ai l'impression étrange de la connaître depuis la fin des temps._

_« Celle-là. »_

_Drusilla se frotte contre moi. Elle sent l'excitation me gagner._

_Les regards de la meute se cherchent. Ils attendent tous le signal. Comme d'habitude la montée d'adrénaline est lancinante. Le plan est simple... il n'y a pas de plan. Nous allons rassembler le troupeau et saigner les agneaux. _

_La porte a été fermée à double tour. Il faut frapper un type au hasard, n'importe lequel, pour créer le désordre. J'embrouille le premier mec qui passe à ma portée, l'empoigne et le balance par terre. Il se relève. Je commence à le frapper à coups de poings violents en pleine figure puis dans le ventre. La meute s'est rapprochée, prend à partie les gens qui s'interposent. En quelques secondes la bataille est générale, la panique s'installe._

_Stimulés par la chasse, les membres de la meute prennent leurs visages de démons. Dès lors, les fauves sont lâchés. Les hommes essaient de résister comme il peuvent, face à des vampires excités par l'anticipation sadique de faire souffrir. Quelques femmes courent se cacher dans les chambres. Le vampire le plus proche de moi consomme goulûment un col blanc. L'iroquois au blouson râpé a commencé à saigner la jeune femme distinguée. Elle s'effondre lentement, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il la soulève par les bras et la traîne sur le sol pour aller la boire sur une banquette._

_Drusilla guette froidement le mouvement, tapie à l'écart, bloquant la sortie, pour ne pas laisser de solution de repli au gibier. _

_L'odeur de la peur plane dans l'appartement saccagé. Mais c'est le parfum de la petite blonde qui occupe mes pensées. Je la découvre assise par terre cachée derrière une porte. J'ai terriblement envie de planter mes crocs dans sa chair vivante. Tétanisée, elle lève ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers moi. D'un mouvement rapide et rude, je la relève en l'attrapant par les poignets. Avec regret, je constate que la peur a eu raison d'elle. J'aurais adoré qu'elle se débattre, rien que pour avoir la fantaisie de vaincre une révolte désespérée. Alors qu'elle est seulement vide, passive devant moi, au moment où je l'étreins par la taille... Trois gouttes de sang giclent sur son corsage blanc._

_Un bruit de tonnerre ébranle la porte d'entrée._

_Brusquement, une odeur de cuir et de patchouli envahit mes narines. Une jeune afro-américaine se dresse dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est Nikki Wood._

Alex et moi, nous avions couru à perdre haleine, sans nous arrêter, poussés par la désagréable impression d'être pourchassés par un ramassis de membres informes et de gueules hurlantes, dans une chaleur tout simplement infernale. A la surface, la fraîche lumière matinale était éblouissante. Fourbus, nous avions repris souffle en haletant, à moitié pliés en deux, puis nous avions échangé un regard soulagé et nos poumons s'étaient enfin remplis d'air.

« Alex, rentre à la maison.

- Comment ça? Attend, tu reviens avec moi.

- Je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Explique aux autres ce qui est arrivé.

- Non Buffy. Hors de question que je dise à Dawn que je t'ai laissée partir seule! »

Alex est toujours trop gentil. Il ne veut pas comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour moi.

« Tu lui diras que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix. Je suis la Tueuse. C'est à moi d'y retourner. »

Furieux, il s'est éloigné quand même pendant que je rebroussais chemin. En me retournant, je m'étais rassurée une dernière fois.

« Surtout ne faites rien tant que je ne suis pas revenue. »

Y aller avec lui m'aurait fait courir des risques inutiles. La vérité, c'est que je ressentais un besoin impérieux de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Un doute s'immisçait dans mon esprit. Et si Spike savait quelque chose? Je devais le retrouver.

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher.

Et maintenant...

Maintenant.

J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être suivie par un animal du crépuscule. Un animal que l'on aperçoit du coin de l'oeil mais qui a déjà disparu le temps que l'on se retourne. Le loup est là derrière moi. La peur me ronge la cervelle. Je regrette d'être venue et pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas ici par hasard. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas sciemment que je suis venue me perdre en aveugle dans l'obscurité moite des sous-sols.

Un acide mordant déborde de mes veines chauffées à blanc et me renverse le coeur. Je sens le fluide se répandre dans chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses. Je suis tendue comme une lame. Je dépose ma douceur sur l'autel du massacre.

A force de ne plus rien ressentir, lutter devient inutile, tellement il est épuisant d'avancer à contre-courant. Il suffit de se laisser entraîner par le mouvement. Simplement céder à l'envie de le suivre. Le pas de mes nuits, de plus en plus lourd, me porte au son de mon coeur qui cogne.

Je m'égare.

Je m'écarte des sentiers battus.

Au détour d'une galerie mal éclairée, je bouscule une silhouette brute et familière. Je reconnais une chevelure blonde et un long manteau noir. Je sens monter une envie primitive de frotter mon cuir contre le sien.

J'imagine...

Je crois...

Je devine...

Que des paroles murmurées, des nuits folles et secrètes, des scènes d'amour irréfléchies sont involontairement tapies dans nos songes émerveillés. Ici nous sommes à la croisée des chemins.

Un pas. Encore un, et je plonge dans l'inconnu.

Non. J'ai le vertige. Je n'irai pas plus loin, j'ai peur du vide.

Instinctivement, mon corps s'anime. Se met en garde. En position d'attaque, le poing protégeant le visage. Je tiendrai bon jusqu'au bout.

Ma haine sera sans limite. Ma riposte sans mesure.

Approche-toi si tu l'oses!

Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire. Bien sûr, il fallait prévenir Buffy du danger. Ils ont lancé un monstre sur sa piste.

Je n'ai pas eu à la chercher longtemps pour retrouver sa trace, d'ici je sens son souffle autour de moi. Entre une Tueuse et un vampire, il ne peut y avoir d'explications sans lutte et comme d'habitude elle ne me laisseras pas le choix, elle va donner coups sur coups et moi, je prendrai de force le peu qu'elle va me laisser. Se dérober insaisissable à chacune de mes tentatives. Chaque fois que je m'approche et que je tends la main vers elle, à l'instant où elle paraît enfin être à ma portée, elle m'échappe un peu plus. Sa fuite me rend dingue et elle refuse de se laisser atteindre. Un mirage. Devant elle, je meurs de soif.

Avec son regard de gamine blessée, elle perturbe complètement mes certitudes. Pour mieux me jeter ensuite. Et en moi, des sentiments trop bizarres. Une confusion totale des sens et des valeurs, largué entre ce qui est bien... ce qui est mal... En elle c'est l'ennemi que j'aime. Je cours la rejoindre sous la terre, c'est plus fort que moi. Elle m'y attend encore pour se battre, insoumise et guerrière.

Fini de jouer. Ressentir. A nouveau ressentir le goût de la vie, voilà ce que je veux. J'entends son coeur battre rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Je sens combien il bat la chamade quand elle me fais la guerre. Son âme flotte autour de moi et je reconnais son odeur entre mille. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour capturer son corps invisible: mes mains connaissent déjà par coeur ses courbes bouleversantes.

Oh oui, je vais te dévorer, amour. Lentement. Radicalement. Et parce que jusqu'ici ma persévérance a toujours fini par payer. Le temps m'a appris la patience. Aussi grande que soit ta colère, l'éternité se déroule devant moi.

Mais dans l'immédiat, vu la tête que tu fais, je parie qu'on est plutôt parti pour s'étriper.

La rencontre était inévitable. Mes doutes éclatent en mille morceaux. A cet instant, je n'ai plus aucune certitude.

« Spike, comment tu as su pour la chapelle? »

Il soulève un sourcil navré dans un claquement de langue.

« On fait équipe, mon coeur, n'oublie pas. »

Il n'a pas l'attitude moqueuse des soirs où je veux lui laisser croire que j'ai besoin de lui... ou plutôt besoin de sa force physique. Il a juste l'air tranquille. Trop tranquille. Je lui balance sans prévenir un coup de poing dans la figure qu'il encaisse en se tenant le menton sans me quitter du regard. Il est faussement agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Dis-moi qui est le commanditaire. »

Une nouvelle attaque de ma part ne réussit pas à l'atteindre.

« Tu crois que je sais qui c'est, c'est ça? Si c'était le cas pourquoi je te le dirais? On est ennemi, non? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire.

- Tu n'as pas d'âme. Aucune de tes raisons ne peut être bonne. »

Spike a un petit rire teinté d'amertume.

« Forcément. »

Il envoie un coup trop lent que j'évite facilement et nous faisons volte-face. Hargneuse, je le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Allez! Vas-y, défoule-toi! Je sais que t'as envie de te lâcher. »

Sa puce l'empêche de se battre. Il ne me cogne pas comme il le voudrait. Pourtant, je sens qu'il cherche à m'épargner. Et moi, je veux seulement frapper. Libérer ma colère.

Il gronde les dents serrées.

« Tu n'en a jamais assez, pas vrai? Tu aimerais que je puisse te frapper. Comme ça tu souffrirais encore plus. »

Il a visé juste. Je veux lui faire payer l'attirance inavouable qu'il exerce sur moi. Ma culpabilité doit disparaître dans la violence et la souffrance. Si possible de façon définitive. A cet instant, la haine de ce que je ressens pour lui est viscérale.

« Arrête de me suivre partout comme une ombre. A chaque fois que je me retourne, tu es derrière moi. Tu m'espionnes, c'est ça?

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était une erreur.

- Je pense que tu connais la réponse... arrête de te mentir à toi-même. »

Je lève le bras pour le frapper mais il bloque vigoureusement mon poignet. J'ai la sensation d'étouffer, incapable de soutenir son regard davantage.

« Je te déteste. »

Il rugit de colère.

« Menteuse! »

Il m'attrape le menton et ses yeux bleus, fiévreux et troubles, captent mon regard. Fouillent mon âme.

Mes forces m'abandonnent, je dépose les armes.

Dans un mouvement brusque, il me cloue contre la muraille, les bras en croix, retenant fermement mes poignets au-dessus des épaules. Son corps s'est alors collé contre le mien et j'ai compris que le gouffre qui venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds m'attirait irrésistiblement vers le point de non retour. L'esprit absent, le regard dans le vague, je me suis enfoncée de plus en plus profondément dans une torpeur paralysante et magnétique. Je savais que sa nature de vampire était entièrement mobilisée par la vie qu'il sentait bouillonner en moi. J'avais peur qu'il aspire mon énergie vitale comme un repas de fête, et pourtant sans résistance aucune, en basculant la tête en arrière, je lui ai offert ma gorge.

« Bois. »

Dans un état second, j'ai entendu ma propre voix ordonner dans un murmure.

« Ceci est mon corps. Bois. »

Je suis foutrement mal barrée s'il y prend goût.

« Ceci est mon sang. »

J'ai l'impression absurde que ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, et pourtant, je l'ai supplié de venir en moi, pour calmer sa soif. Je sens d'abord ses lèvres glacées effleurer mes tempes brûlantes, pour ensuite s'attarder amoureusement sur ma gorge et je sais que ce sera le premier de mes supplices.

« Je te résisterai. Tu n'auras pas besoin de me donner la mort tout de suite si tu veux m'étreindre.

- Ne dis pas ça. » Ses lèvres remontent à mon oreille où il chuchote avec infiniment de sensualité. « Je suis ton ennemi mortel. Je pourrais te sucer jusqu'à la moelle. Je suis seulement la vermine qui va te dévorer de baisers. »

Doucement, il attrape une de mes mains captives et la plaque sur sa poitrine vide. « Tu me touches en plein coeur. »

Lorsque son regard d'acier s'est planté dans le mien, j'ai plongé dans les ténèbres.

Alors, il m'a libérée de son emprise et ses paumes ont suavement glissé sur mon corps. J'ai senti qu'il m'enlaçait et je me suis mise à frissonner des pieds à la tête. Oppressée par les à-coups désordonnés de mon coeur solitaire, mon souffle est devenu court. Sans bien comprendre ce que je faisais, j'ai soudain passé mes bras autour de son cou et il a murmuré mon prénom tout en l'étouffant sur mes lèvres. Nos langues se sont cherchées avec une volupté à la limite du soutenable. Profonde et libératrice, une chaleur diffuse a commencé à fouiller mon ventre, pour petit à petit, me consumer tout entière.

Vivante, ma chair, au contact de sa peau morte.

Mes doigts pressés ouvrent sa chemise et dégagent ses épaules, descendent le long de son torse, puis effleurent la peau soyeuse de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. D'une brusque pression des mains, Spike a fermement agrippé mes hanches.

Son corps impatient, enfiévré par l'attente, ondule et commence à imprimer la cadence de notre union future. Nous glissons sur le sol froid et nos visages se perdent dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

« Buffy... »

Mon nom reste coincé dans sa gorge. Il le répète, comme pour vérifier l'impossible, donner une cohérence à la réalité.

« Amour. »

Sa fragilité révélée abat le dernier mur de ma résistance. Il se perd en moi. Il se noie en moi. La digue se fissure. La vague s'engouffre et emporte tout sur son passage.

Tu me chavires.

Autour de nous, tout a basculé.

Tout n'est qu'illusion. Le désir, il n'y a que ça de réel.

Même si les souvenirs de mon passé turbulent me paraissent aujourd'hui de plus en plus lointains, je jurerais que c'est le sentiment qui m'a fait survivre pendant des décennies.

On se dit toujours que cette victime sera la dernière. Mais il n'en est rien. Le plaisir de tuer est tel que l'envie de recommencer devient rapidement beaucoup trop forte.

En perdant mon âme, j'ai dit adieu à tout ce qui faisait de moi un être faible. En même temps qu'un goût prononcé pour le morbide, je sentais monter en moi, une attirance pour les choses malsaines. Faire le mal devenait mon lot quotidien. Cette ambition à elle seule comblait mon existence. Détenir le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur quelqu'un était de loin l'expérience la plus excitante que j'ai jamais connue. Rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Et j'aurais pu continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus malin me réduise définitivement en poussière.

Seul mon instinct me guidait. Il me permettait de m'abandonner avec facilité aux pires débordements. Aucune place pour la lente déchirure que procure la culpabilité. Dès lors ma liberté était absolue. Il m'en fallait toujours davantage. Un jour par défi, je me suis mis en tête de traquer le gibier qui me paraissais le plus difficile. Une Tueuse, pourquoi pas? Et petit à petit, alors que mon appétit grandissait en imaginant le goût de son sang tiède tout au fond de mon palais, je me suis dit que, tout compte fait, seul le plaisir était la chose qui en vaille vraiment la peine.

Les unes après les autres, les tueuses tomberaient, de toutes façons. Personne n'aurait dû interrompre cet élan meurtrier. Toutes les tueuses meurent un jour sous les coups d'un vampire. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer une seconde que finalement je serais foudroyé par ma pire ennemie? Elle savait ce que j'étais. Pourtant, elle s'est laissé prendre. Et moi aussi, dès l'instant où j'ai tenté d'attraper sa vision fugitive dans un éclat d'or.

Le souffle coupé, je tente de reprendre le contrôle d'une situation qui m'a totalement échappé. Mon coeur frappe beaucoup trop fort dans ma poitrine. Je me sens euphorique et par dessus tout, je suis en vie. Mon corps est moite, la chaleur insupportable et la sensation délicieuse d'une langue fraîche qui suçote le lobe de mon oreille tombe à point nommé.

« Je t'avais prévenu que je te mangerai, amour. »

Spike m'entoure de ses bras dans une étreinte à la fois puissante et douce. Il murmure tendrement dans mon cou et je prends conscience que je suis bouleversée par la douceur de ses lèvres. Avec lui je vibre, je me sens vivante.

Hébétée et totalement désorientée par cette découverte, je m'arrache de la bulle de tendresse que nous formions à deux. Me lance méthodiquement dans la recherche de mes affaires éparpillées, me demande ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête. Il se redresse paresseusement sur un coude, encore alangui par l'intensité de nos ébats.

« Tu t'en vas?

- A l'évidence oui. J'ai un programme chargé aujourd'hui. »

Il se lève vivement pour me retourner face à lui. Son sourire éclabousse mon imposture. Au fond de ses yeux bleus il y a un abîme de douceur...

« Si tu restais encore cinq minutes? »

Toute volonté m'abandonne et en même temps, sourde et lancinante, la sensation dérangeante de ne pas me trouver à l'endroit où il le faudrait ne me lâche pas. Crispée sur mes vêtements froissés, je deviens glaciale.

« Il fait jour. Les autres attendent de mes nouvelles... »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je l'esquive d'un coup d'épaule.

« Ce qui vient d'arriver n'a pas d'importance. Tu t'en doutes. »

Il encaisse subitement troublé. Passe une main sur sa nuque et baisse la tête. Un rictus nerveux se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il agrippe mes poignets et les serre comme un étaux.

« Alors, tu veux qu'on se la joue comme ça, c'est ça?

- Comme quoi? De quoi tu parles? »

Je me dégage, hargneuse. Une expression mauvaise passe sur ses traits.

« Alors, écoute bien. Tu peux faire ta coincée autant que tu voudras, mais -bon sang!- t'as drôlement pris ton pied, Summers. Si tu veux encore t'envoyer en l'air, c'est quand tu veux! »

D'un geste sec, il remet son futal sans me quitter des yeux, attrape sa chemise. En contenant à grand peine sa rage, il pointe un doigt inquiétant sur la paroi rocailleuse qui s'efface derrière nous à l'infini dans l'obscurité.

« Et fais gaffe en sortant, c'est un vrai coupe-gorge par ici. Quelque chose pourrait t'épier dans le noir.

- Des menaces maintenant?

- Juste un conseil. »

Au fur et à mesure que son regard s'assombrissait, le doute recommençait à envahir mon esprit. Puis, comme un fauve se met à guetter sa proie avant de lui porter le coup fatal, il s'est mis à me tourner autour, lentement, avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour être sans arrière-pensée.

Puis, il a commencé à fredonner en me narguant.

« Un, deux, trois...

Nous irons au bois... »

Cette comptine...

Me rappelle quelque chose.

« Quatre, cinq, six,

Égorger Alice... »

Ce que j'entends est impossible, tout simplement impossible. Comment pourrait-il savoir? Il s'avance encore. Bien trop près et beaucoup trop menaçant.

« Sept, huit, neuf,

Mon beau couteau neuf...

- Mais... »

Je me retrouve instantanément coincée dans mon dernier cauchemar, secouant la tête pour chasser les souvenirs repoussants qui m'assaillent.

« Dix, onze, douze,

Mes mains toutes rouges!

- Comment sais-tu...?

- Je sais tant de choses que tu ignores.

- Où as-tu entendu cette... »

Il attrape mon bras et m'attire vers lui.

« Les règles ont changé, poussin. »

Il hausse un sourcil suggestif et me toise voluptueusement. Un frémissement incontrôlable parcourt mon échine.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose peut-être? »

Dans un sursaut involontaire, j'ai reculé pour aller me cogner contre la paroi.

« Décidément, tu me dégoutes.

- Pas tout le temps apparemment. »

Il a raison et je m'en veux terriblement.

Un rire sinistre monte dans sa gorge, puis éclate comme un sanglot amer.

« Vas-t-en maintenant. » grince-t-il « Cours! »

Furieuse, les mains tremblantes, j'ai rapidement enfilé mes vêtements. Détalé sans me retourner, terriblement en colère contre moi-même au moment où je l'ai entendu, sarcastique, gronder derrière moi.

« Cours, petite fille, cours! »

J'avais oublié que son apparence humaine me cachait son vrai visage, celui d'un monstre. Et même si cela me déclenche des frissons jusque dans le bas du dos, je préfèrerais me tuer plutôt que de l'avouer. Piquée par une rage indescriptible, je suis retournée parmi les miens, le poing crispé sur le pieu au fond de ma poche. Tout en regagnant les avenues familières de Revello Drive, il m'a semblé que son rire me pourchassait encore pendant de longues, très longues minutes.

Ils se sont tous levé d'un bond quand ils m'ont entendue franchir le pas de la porte, épuisée et misérable. Dawn se précipite dans mes bras quand elle me voit entrer dans le salon. Alex bafouille en levant les yeux vers le ciel, ému et soulagé en même temps.

« Mais où t'étais passée? On s'est fait un sang d'encre! »

Je remarque immédiatement la table basse cassée, la lampe de guingois et le désordre indescriptible qui règne dans la pièce. Pas besoin de s'étaler davantage sur la situation, je sais pertinemment ce qui est arrivé. Willow arbore une bosse sur le front, Tara une égratignure sur la joue. Je déglutis douloureusement et demande quand même pour la forme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

- Ils étaient trois. Ils sont entrés par la cuisine. » Dawn assise sur le canapé lève des yeux hagards sur moi. « Les filles ont vraiment assuré. Elle se sont dressées devant eux en lançant un sort de protection.

- Oui... Ma tête s'en rappelle encore. » Précise Willow.

Alex, la tête basse, a un geste d'impuissance.

« ... Et quand je suis rentré, ils étaient déjà passés.

- Dawn eu une peur bleue mais ils auraient pu être plus agressifs. »

Tara se voudrait rassurante sans aucun doute. Pas pour moi.

« Quoi? Quand tu dis _plus agressifs_ on dirait qu'ils sont juste venus faire une visite de courtoisie!

- Ils cherchaient quelque chose. C'est sûr.

- Comment ça?

- L'un d'entre eux a vidé les armoires, les tiroirs et fait le tour de toutes les pièces de la maison. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Sinon ils ne seraient pas restés pour tout retourner.

- Nous aurions quelque chose qui les intéresse?

- Ils n'étaient pas venus nous tuer, sinon ils auraient été plus dangereux.

- Ou bien ils veulent me faire sortir du bois... »

Alex retape les coussins du canapé avant de s'assoir dessus.

« Quelque chose me dit que la visite aurait duré plus longtemps si tu avais été là. »

Willow qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, la main appuyée sur la tempe, me dévisage.

« Et le poignard? Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé? »

Il y a beaucoup trop de gravité dans son regard. Je me sens subitement minable. J'ai échoué sur toute la ligne.

« Non. Je n'ai pas pu le ramener. »

Repliée sur elle-même, Dawn essuie rapidement les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Je la vois encore si petite. Non. Les souvenirs qui nous ont été implantés par les moines nous font croire qu'un jour elle a été une gamine chiante et insupportable. Mais maintenant, tout cela n'a plus d'importance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution. » Lui dit gentiment Alex. « Tu sais, qu'on trouve toujours une solution, pas vrai? »

Et dire qu'ils croient que j'étais en train de me battre pour le salut de l'humanité! Si seulement ils savaient...

« Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seules. Las-bas, c'était perdu d'avance. »

Willow et Tara m'entraînent vers le fauteuil en m'entourant de tendresse.

« Et toi? Tu n'as rien?

- Tu n'es pas blessée au moins? »

Elles scrutent un instant mon visage en quêtes des blessures qui d'habitude ne manquent pas de me marquer la peau.

Cette fois-ci pas d'estafilade, ni de bleu, ni de lèvre écorchée... le mal est plus profond, bien plus insidieux. Je souffre d'une blessure d'amour propre qui me serre le coeur. A mon air fourbu, mes amis imaginent sans difficulté que j'ai encore livré un combat sans merci contre un monstre dégoulinant, ils en ont vu d'autres. Ils n'ont pas complètement tort: j'ai lutté, mais je n'ai pas résisté assez fermement.

Pas cette fois.

Toute la nuit, je me suis donnée corps et âme, en livrant la plus libératrice des batailles.

J'ai flirté avec la mort. Pour de vrai, et même plus. Et le pire la-dedans c'est que... j'ai trouvé ça éblouissant. Le sentiment que l'expérience vient de provoquer en moi est tellement confus que je suis incapable d'en parler avec qui que ce soit. Ce dernier combat me laisse une impression étrange entre rêve et réalité.

J'ai basculé dans le vide.

Et maintenant, je suis là devant mes amis et ma soeur, l'oreille basse. J'ai trop peur de les décevoir. Comment pourrait-ils imaginer une seconde ce que je viens de faire? Comment leur dire que je suis encore habitée par tout le plaisir que nous nous sommes donnés lui et moi? Submergée par la voracité de ses instincts, ses caresses ont réveillé mes sens anesthésiés depuis des semaines. Il m'a prise d'une manière violente et passionnée. Il m'a possédée au point de me faire oublier tout le reste. Y compris ma soeur. Surtout ma soeur.

Sous l'emprise d'un animal sauvage, je sais d'instinct qu'en me faisant tant de bien, je me suis mise au même niveau que lui. Pour m'arracher à cette boue, il faut absolument mettre un terme à cette histoire.

Dans la salle de bain, l'eau chaude de la douche a troublé le miroir qui ne réfléchit plus de moi qu'une image brouillée. Sous la buée, mon visage flou disparaît dans les ruines cafardeuses de ma culpabilité. Les choses pourraient être si simples: je n'aurais qu'à frotter la glace pour m'effacer du cadre. La pluie de la douche se mélange à mes larmes et lave mes remords à grande eau.

Spike est une distraction. Beaucoup trop dangereuse en vérité.

_New York City 1977_

_Vêtue d'un long manteau de cuir qui lui arrive aux chevilles, Wood se campe fièrement devant moi. Son corps d'ébène, souple et musclé, lui donne l'air d'une panthère noire. Sous ses sourcils bien dessinés, son regard brillant me fixe avec franchise. Son sourire s'arme d'une provocation farouche. Elle a une assurance indécente, bien plus impudique que tous les aveux du monde._

_« Tu veux encore te battre? » _

_Je m'essuie les babines du revers de la main et lèche la traînée d'hémoglobine avec un regard en-dessous. Je laisse tomber la petite blonde à terre._

_« Approche. Je t'attends. Mais laisse-moi te prévenir d'abord: je boirai ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte._

_- Tes menaces n'ont rien de très original._

_- Pas grave. Un jour tu comprendras. » _

_Nous nous tournons autour comme deux fauves cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque avant de bondir._

_Dans les premiers temps, nos rencontres étaient orchestrées par l'effet de surprise, ce qui pimentait d'autant plus nos rendez-vous. J'avais trouvé une partenaire coriace que je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à affronter. Nos corps à corps agressifs et violents à chaque fois interrompus, prenaient un tour de plus en plus ludique et me laissaient en même temps pantelant dans un goût d'inachevé. Maintenant c'était presque devenu une habitude: je devinais à quels endroits j'allais la croiser, sa principale mission dans la vie étant avant tout de gâcher mes projets. Pourtant tout était dans l'ordre des choses: elle Tueuse, moi vampire... ennemis jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et pourtant, la grosse pomme n'était plus assez vaste pour nous deux._

_« Pourquoi? Tu t'imagines que tu as quoique ce soit à m'apprendre? » rétorque-t-elle en lançant sa première offensive._

_Eh bien, peut-être pas, justement... _

_Wood dégage une aura d'une puissance incroyable et, comme à chaque fois, je prends ça en pleine figure. Elle se met à nu, là devant moi._

_Sa façon de se battre est surprenante. Elle n'a aucune technique, elle se bat avec son coeur. Ses coups désordonnés sont ceux de quelqu'un qui a appris à se défendre seul en pleine jungle urbaine, mais chacun d'eux témoigne d'une fougue instinctive, quasiment animale. J'ai l'impression étrange de faire corps avec elle. Elle évite chacun de mes coups, comme si chaque espace laissé par l'un était immédiatement rempli par l'autre. Nos gestes sont complémentaires. Elle m'entraîne dans une danse suave et nerveuse. _

_Nous nous retrouvons sur la terrasse désertée et les lumières de la ville se mélangent aux étoiles. Elle dégage un instinct de vie à la limite du vertige._

_« Envie de faire le grand plongeon, chérie?_

_- Ne prends surtout pas tes désirs pour la réalité. »_

_Je l'ai finalement coincée contre la rambarde du balcon. Elle résiste avec courage à la pression que j'exerce contre elle. Nous sommes dangereusement attirés par le vide. En bas, je vois serpenter les phares éclatants des voitures, les lignes des avenues qui se projettent en point de fuite vers l'horizon. Hors d'haleine nous nous retrouvons face à face, et nos lèvres se touchent presque. Je ressens soudain le désir violent de la posséder, de la briser complètement en l'entraînant avec moi vers le néant. _

_Alors que je la pousse durement en arrière, les mains crispées sur ses épaules, tendu par l'effort, je murmure dans son oreille:_

_« Alors comme ça, tu veux flirter avec la mort? »_

_Au plus profond de ses yeux noirs, passe alors quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais, comme si je voyais son âme par transparence, une expression furtive et dévorante à la fois et si brusquement inattendue que j'en ressens un trouble immense. _

_De la joie, du soulagement, le tout composé en un mélange subtil._

_Envie d'en finir, certainement, enfin passer à autre chose._

_Je suis séduit instantanément. En moi maintenant, l'envie immédiate de la satisfaire, de lui offrir ce qu'elle mérite et me réclame silencieusement. Je retrousse mes babines, lui dévoilant mes longues dents luisantes. Une expression de peur panique passe alors rapidement sur son visage. Elle se ressaisit et me repousse avec une conviction farouche._

_« Non. Je vais te régler ton compte. » _

_J'ai immédiatement senti qu'elle mentait, qu'on était lié par le même désir. Je lui fait mon sourire le plus acéré, la moquerie aux lèvres. _

_« Oh oui. Pour moi aussi, c'est exactement ça, chérie. Tu veux goûter mon baiser mortel? »_

_Elle s'écarte vivement quelques pas en arrière, le temps pour elle de reprendre ses esprits. Je laisse échapper un rugissement de colère. _

_Je le savais. Du plaisir à l'état pur. _

_J'ai envie de jouer avec elle, encore plus fort._

En descendant les escaliers pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, l'esprit encore martyrisé par mes démons nocturnes, je tombe sur Willow en train de suspendre sa veste dans l'entrée.

« Bien dormi? »

Encore une nuit de cauchemar. Et pas envie du tout de rentrer dans les détails avec elle.

« Un peu court.

- Tu as mauvaise mine. Au fait! Ne fais pas attention à la porte de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle est cassée. Alex a dit qu'il allait y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Tiens. Je commençais justement à me dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à réparer ici. »

Willow est encore essoufflée d'avoir couru. Ses joues sont rouges. Je me demande combien de temps elle va pouvoir contenir l'excitation qui la gagne.

« Et toi? D'où viens-tu?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Giles à la Boîte à Magie tôt ce matin. On a du nouveau! »

Il y a quelque chose de changé dans son regard. Comment dire? Elle d'habitude si raisonnable...

« Giles s'est acharné sur la traduction toute la nuit. La cérémonie d'hier n'a plus de secret pour nous: tout peut s'arrêter cette nuit à condition d'éliminer la Bête avec le poignard. »

Je grimace un sourire figé.

« Tu as donc une idée sur l'identité du Grand Cornu, celui qui est tout rouge?

- Ça se pourrait bien. » Annonce-t-elle enthousiaste.

Elle inspire profondément pour reprendre son souffle. Accourue de la pièce voisine, Tara l'apostrophe vivement, suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Alors? »

Willow lui adresse un sourire en coin.

« Je fais une petite proposition à Buffy.

- Tu lui a parlé du contre-sort?

- Non, pas encore. D'abord l'incantation. » annonce Willow en exhibant fièrement un petit livre en cuir verdâtre sorti de son sac. « _Sociétés Secrètes et Forces Démoniaques »_! Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur l'Ordre de l'Oméga sans jamais oser le demander.

- Giles sait que tu te sers de ce livre?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça lui plaise. »

Je les interromps.

« Si vous me dites qu'il suffit de réciter une incantation pour faire disparaître ce monstre, moi, ça me va.

- Non. Ce serait trop simple!

- Alors?

Je m'explique. » poursuit Willow. « Nous allons d'abord invoquer Lilith, la gardienne de la porte des ombres. Ce livre indique qu'elle connaît les démons du chaos... Nous devons essayer. Tara servira de médium. Si nous parvenons à établir le contact, elle nous indiquera à qui nous avons affaire... enfin j'espère... »

Tara se tourne résolument vers la jeune femme rousse. On la sens vraiment inquiète.

« La Magie Noire dégage de l'énergie négative. Il faut pouvoir canaliser cette puissance... et surtout être capable de lutter contre elle.

- Je la trouverai.

- Manipuler la Magie Noire est dangereux. Tu dois te méfier Willow.

- Aucune importance. Je suis prête! » Elle plisse le front d'un air décidé. Depuis qu'elle m'a ramené de la tombe, elle prend trop d'assurance.

Je lui expose calmement la situation.

« Une fois le processus enclenché, nous n'aurons plus le temps de reculer. C'est pour ce soir, autant dire pour tout à l'heure.

- Si l'apocalypse a déjà commencé, nous n'avons plus le choix, pas vrai?

- C'est juste. Il faut nous organiser dès maintenant et réunir tout le monde cet après-midi. Je file chercher Dawn tout de suite après ses cours. Nous attaquerons à la tombée de la nuit. »

Willow me sourit pour la première fois de la journée.

« Si l'incantation marche comme prévu, on devrait bientôt savoir qui dirige l'Ordre de l'Oméga et ses fidèles. Et surtout comment le combattre. Fais-moi confiance. »

Je hoche la tête pensivement. Pourquoi pas après tout? L'heure des conclusions a sonné. Nous devons rapidement passer à l'action et dans tous les cas, l'attaque reste la meilleure défense.

Sur le sol de leur chambre, Tara et Willow sont face à face. Elles se tiennent chaleureusement les mains pour une ronde solitaire et intimiste et si je me tiens à l'écart de leur duo, silencieusement appuyée contre la commode, c'est parce que j'ai la conviction profonde de ne pas faire partie de leur univers. Je les ai trouvées belles tout à l'heure quand elles se parlaient à voix basse, pour régler les derniers détails de leur enchantement. Quand Willow a brusquement relevé la tête d'un air fier, l'éclat passionné au fond de son oeil m'a troublé. J'ai préféré fixer le sol.

« Viens à moi, maîtresse des Enfers. »

L'incantation est inattendue dans l'atmosphère moelleuse de la chambre décorée d'un papier-peint fleuri. Le chaudron de cuivre que Willow serre entre ses cuisses est truffé d'un mélange bouillonnant et aromatique. Il répand dans la pièce le parfum des coquillages et de la citronnelle mentholée. Seule la lueur des bougies éclaire la chambre d'un halo tremblotant. Des silhouettes mouvantes se dessinent sur les murs et j'ai brusquement l'impression que la pièce a des yeux. Amy-le-rat s'est furieusement mise à courir dans la roue de sa cage. Je ne serai pas surprise de voir apparaître sous le lit les moustaches curieuses de Miss Kitty Fantastico. Les flammes vacillent et c'est tour à tour tantôt la lumière, tantôt l'ombre qui semble changer l'apparence des choses.

« Ô Lilith, gardienne de la nuit. »

La rousse plisse les yeux sous l'effet de la concentration. La blonde ébauche un demi-sourire, perdue dans les même limbes que son amoureuse. Devant nous au milieu du cercle, une lumière verte et diffuse sort du chaudron.

Prises par le tremblement de leur mélopée, les épaules des sorcières tanguent comme si elles étaient ballottées par le flot mystique et invisible qui inonde leur esprit. Puis d'un coup, le corps de Tara s'est raidi et ses yeux sont devenus noirs. En même temps Willow a repris brusquement conscience et c'est avec assurance qu'elle a pris la parole.

« Lilith, viens à moi.

- Sorcière... »

Habitée par un corps étranger, Tara s'est mise à parler d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. « Tu as réussi à arriver jusque là. Tu es désormais des nôtres.

- Peu importe. Lilith, dis-moi comment lutter contre la Bête.

- Tu as gagné la vérité... » Le teint de Tara est blafard, le timbre de sa voix mécanique. « Kalisphéos, celui qu'on surnomme le Destructeur des mondes est venu porter le chaos.

- Par l'Ordre de l'Oméga? Car c'est lui le maître de l'Ordre, c'est ça? »

Nous sommes à l'affût de la moindre information et le silence qui suit paraît une éternité. Peut-être l'ombre d'une hésitation. Devant nous, le visage de Tara n'est plus que souffrance, je me demande comment Willow peut supporter de la voir dans cet état. Imperturbable à la douleur du corps qu'elle occupe, Lilith reprend sans hâte.

« La Bête est réveillée. Son maître doit la nourrir par le sang de l'agneau.

- Je veux empêcher cela! »

Willow est furieuse. Autant de brusquerie, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Les yeux noirs de Tara laissent couler des larmes d'encre.

« Comment empêcher la Bête de se nourrir, Lilith? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen!

- Le sang qui coule par le poignard de l'Ordre décuple sa force... »

Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Tous ces sacrifices augmenteraient donc la puissance de la Bête?

« ...quand le tour de la Tueuse viendra, le Bête sera toute puissante. Sa mort lèvera enfin la Grande Armée. »

Pas de passage mystique sans vérités brutes: Spike m'avait prévenu qu'ils seraient nombreux. Et il y a ce rituel qui exige le sacrifice d'une Tueuse pour s'accomplir. Willow savait mais elle n'a rien voulu dire. J'aurais dû deviner dès le départ ce que cachait son anxiété. Évidemment... le poignard. Willow contient à peine sa colère.

« La Grande Armée? Quelle Grande Armée? Que devons-nous faire Lilith?

- Identifiez vous-même la source de vos tourments. La solution est au fond de chacun de vous. La réalité n'apparaît qu'à ceux qui savent la regarder en face... J'ai su... » De violents soubresauts parcourent le corps de Tara. La voix venue de l'ombre s'estompe progressivement.

« J'ai su que ce don était caché... en chacun de vous... »

La fumée verte se dissipe. La lueur des bougies redonne à la chambre son aspect habituel. Tara glisse lentement sur le côté en clignant des paupières.

Ils veulent tous ma peau.

Le cauchemar est permanent ici-bas, décidément il n'y a rien à faire.

« Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. »

J'ai dû parler à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

Willow se jette sur la porte. Je me lève pour la suivre au moment où Tara se redresse tant bien que mal en se tenant la tête.

« Où vas-tu Will?

- Pas question que tu affrontes ça seule. Le contre-sort va tout arrêter. Je dois retourner à la boutique.

- C'est trop dangereux, on va trouver une autre solution! »

Les joues barbouillées de larmes noires, Tara s'interpose entre nous deux. Son teint est devenu livide et ses yeux marqués de cernes profonds sont habités d'une tristesse indicible.

« Non, Buffy! On n'a plus le choix maintenant. Laisse-là faire! »

Elle m'a presque fait peur.

Ce n'est pas tellement le fait d'ouvrir désespérément la bouche et de découvrir qu'une paralysie incontrôlable empêche ce réflexe vital qui rend la sensation d'étouffer tellement violente. C'est de découvrir dans l'affolement le plus complet que les parois de la boîte sont closes. Je veux dire, définitivement closes.

Pas de poignée providentielle ou de sortie de secours comme dans les dessins animés.

Alors, vous vous mettez à gratter avec vos ongles, dans un état proche de l'hystérie, en tentant de dégager désespérément vos bras coincés le long de votre corps. A force de gratter le bois, vous vous plantez des échardes dans les doigts. A la fin vous tapez devant vous comme un forcené, les jointures de vos articulations en sang et vous ne sentez plus rien: le corps finit par déclencher ses propres mécanismes de défense.

Mais le pire reste à venir: il faut vous extirper de votre cocon de bois et ramper dans la terre meuble jusqu'à la surface.

L'air brûlant qui s'engouffre dans vos poumons vous rappelle que vous vivez encore. La lumière du soleil vous paraît irréelle tellement elle vous agresse les yeux. On est en plein jour et pourtant Spike, appuyé contre un catafalque, monte la garde. En passant à sa hauteur, vous remarquez les veines bleues de ses tempes encore plus marquées que d'habitude, l'expression sérieuse que lui donne la ligne de ses sourcils. Vous hésitez.

« Pars sans te retourner. Vis ta vie maintenant. » Me dit-il.

A quelques pas, vous apercevez vos amis réunis en demi-cercle. Ils sont au pied d'un rectangle de terre fraîchement retourné. Juste à côté, l'aplat de couleur crée par le mélange d'herbe et de trèfles fait une coupure très nette.

Alex est habillé d'un costume noir et Anya pleure doucement. Dans les bras de Giles, Dawn a les yeux rouges et les joues ravagées par les larmes. Vous avez seulement envie de leur dire qu'il ne faut pas pleurer, que vous êtes là maintenant.

La première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit, c'est de prendre votre petite soeur dans vos bras pour la réconforter, mais elle vous repousse violemment.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça! »

Vous sentez des regards accusateurs braqués sur vous. Vous détestez vous retrouver comme ça, exposée au jugement des autres et en même temps vous vous demandez si vous méritez d'être traitée de cette façon en sachant tout ce que vous avez perdu. Eh oh, vous êtes là! Et bien vivante en plus.

« Elle te faisait confiance... »

Qui? Mais de qui parle-t-elle?

Tara étouffe un sanglot. « Comment faire? Le fil de la vie est coupé maintenant. » Elle vous fixe désespérée et vous attrape le bras. « Tu comprends. Il n'y aura plus jamais de retour possible. » Votre sang se glace dans vos veines. Vous avez peur d'avoir compris.

Willow.

Où est Willow?

Un bruit assourdi venant des profondeurs vous fait baisser la tête. Le sol vibre doucement et quelque chose remue sous la terre meuble. Vous repensez à toutes ces soirées de patrouille où vous avez attendu patiemment ce craquement familier dans le seul but de veiller à la sécurité des honnêtes citoyens et de trucider quelques vampires de plus.

Mais cette fois-là, rien n'est comme d'habitude: sur la tombe fraîchement creusée, des fleurs par centaines se dressent vers le ciel dans un froissement de feuilles, déployant sous la lumière du jour leurs pétales victorieux et multicolores.

**Commentaire de fin:** Où est Willow?


	6. Chapitre 5 L'arcane Sans Nom

**Commentaire:** William-le-Sanglant règle ses comptes. La soirée de Buffy commence mal.

V – L'ARCANE SANS NOM

_New York City 1977_

_Le quartier est paumé. L'adresse clandestine. L'entrée particulière. Les grilles d'ascenseur se referment dans un grincement sinistre. Lentement le mécanisme se met en marche et chaque niveau descendu nous rapproche de l'issue fatale._

_Cette nuit-là, ma faim et l'envie de sang étaient sans limite, j'avais décidé de me finir au Mephisto. La chasse avait été au-delà de mes espérances et j'avais envisagé l'idée de me confronter une dernière fois à l'objet de mes fantasmes. L'occasion était exceptionnelle. Je me sentais indestructible._

_La fille avait une peau laiteuse et des tâches de rousseur. Dans la foule, j'avais de suite repéré le carré très court qui dégageait sa nuque blanche et gracile. Je l'avais ramassée juste avant de partir. Elle dansait et on voyait ses cuisses au-dessus de ses longues bottes lustrées. J'ai aimé sa façon d'occuper l'espace et de me toiser quand je me suis approché d'elle. J'ai été troublé par l'arôme légèrement sucré de sa transpiration, la moiteur de sa peau et le velouté de sa robe de cuir. Son piercing à la langue, dans un ultime baiser ludique, m'avais définitivement convaincu de l'emmener avec moi._

_Plus tôt dans la soirée, j'avais lu dans le regard de Nikki Wood que l'issue de notre corps à corps était devenue inexorable. Je l'avais repérée dans la foule, après avoir longtemps suivi sa piste dans les couloirs du métro. Sa silhouette se mélangeait aux affiches déchirées et se brouillait sur les murailles crasseuses. _

_Puis, je l'avais calmement attendue au détour d'une coursive. Elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir. En me croisant, j'ai senti que son coeur apeuré s'était un instant arrêté de battre. Je ne m'étais pas pressé pour la suivre quand elle avais pris la fuite. Je savais que je la rattraperais. En guise de préliminaires, nous nous étions poursuivis le long des stations désertes et frottés au murs souillés de graffitis. Finalement, nous nous étions retrouvés haletants, enfermés dans une rame qui filait vers nulle part, jaugés, prêts à lutter, elle avec ses poings nus et moi avec une barre de fer. Je me suis battu avec elle comme si je lui faisais l'amour. Elle s'est abandonnée quand je me suis retrouvé au-dessus d'elle. Je savais comment m'y prendre. Avec tendresse et presque sans heurt, je lui avais doucement brisé la nuque, d'un coup sec. La boire était superflu tant l'exaltation était profonde._

_Il me fallait conserver encore un morceau d'elle en souvenir de sa peau. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'emporter avec moi. Son odeur rayonnait autour de nous. Son cuir m'auréolait de gloire. Je décidais alors que son prestige en lambeau m'accompagnerait partout désormais._

_En bas, les mâchoires de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent en grinçant sur d'obscures clameurs. J'ai commencé à lécher la nuque de la fille avant d'arriver dans la chambre. Elle a levé des yeux interrogateurs au-dessous de sa frange sombre quand je l'ai entraînée à ma suite. Les couloirs défilent. Les murs tapissés de rouge se succèdent, les encadrements des portes s'évanouissent sur les ténèbres._

_J'ai attaché la fille aux barreaux du lit et caressé le cuir luisant de ses bottes. Elle a aimé le goût du fouet et a pleuré de reconnaissance au moment où je suis venu lécher les marques cuisantes laissées sur son corps. J'ai aimé... Par l'Enfer, j'ai foutrement aimé la prendre et la faire crier dans mes bras. Son cou, blanc et souple, promesse d'une plénitude sensuelle sans égale, s'offrait à moi dans un abandon tacite. Quand je l'ai mordue, elle n'a presque pas pleuré tant la jouissance était profonde. Au bout de ma langue, le sel de ses larmes mêlé au goût de l'hémoglobine a réveillé tout mon corps engourdi, en l'inondant d'une vigueur nouvelle. Son sang me brûlait la gorge et pourtant, insatiable, entièrement absorbé par elle, j'ai habilement aspiré sa vie tout en lui faisant du bien de la manière la plus délectable. Je l'ai bue longuement, et au fur et à mesure, le rose se retirait de ses joues. _

_Le deal était plus qu'honnête: je lui ai offert le salut de son âme en échange de mon appétit. Cette fille-là a été sacrément chanceuse. Elle est morte dans un souffle d'extase et je n'ai rien fait pour la retenir. _

_Puis, j'ai contemplé son teint livide et sa bouche entrouverte. _

_« Bonne nuit. » Ai-je dit tendrement avant de quitter la pièce._

_Son regard immobile me traversait de part en part et dévorait l'infini. Sur les draps froissés du lit, la blancheur de son corps abandonné engloutissait les ténèbres. _

_En quittant les lieux du second meurtre de la soirée, je me sentais apaisé. J'avais consommé jusqu'à la lie l'objet de mes convoitises. Passagèrement dompté par l'ivresse de la victoire, je pensais avoir gagné la tranquillité en mettant un terme définitif à mon obsession pour la Tueuse. _

_Décidément, je n'avais rien compris._

oOo

_Apocalypse, 3.00 PM_

Quand j'y repense, tout est parti en vrille... pour un détail.

Dans l'après-midi avant de partir pour la Boîte à Magie, j'avais pourtant tout planifié avec les filles. Nous avions parlé à voix basse pendant quelques minutes, puis Willow avait sorti un bloc de papier et un stylo à bille et répertorié méticuleusement tous les éléments nécessaires au bon déroulement du plan. Pendant que j'étais partie chercher Dawn à l'école, Willow avait commencé par appeler Alex et Anya. Puis Giles à son hôtel. Il nous était impossible de nous passer de ses compétences en la matière. Giles ayant bazardé son appartement avant son récent départ pour le Royaume-Uni, elle lui avait proposé de dormir à la maison plutôt qu'à l'hôtel, mais Giles avait refusé tout net. Il préférait repartir de la maison en taxi quand tout serait terminé.

Willow, Tara et Giles assurent côté magie. Être soutenue au coeur du combat est capital pour vaincre le camp adverse. C'est même ce qui fait toute la différence. Et quand je les vois tous se mobiliser pour moi aux moments où il le faut, il n'y a plus de doute possible, j'ai une sacrée bonne équipe.

Une fois tous réunis, les Scoobies s'étaient installés sur le canapé pour m'écouter. Giles, debout, soufflait calmement sur sa tasse de thé.

« Dans un premier temps, Dawn ne doit pas rester seule.

- Il faut surtout protéger la maison. » Avait insisté Giles.

Anya avait vivement agité le bras:

« Si les guerriers du mystère attaquent, ils chercheront forcément à sortir de la bouche de l'Enfer à la tombée de la nuit, si vous voulez mon avis. Tara et moi on reste ici avec elle. Il y aura toujours moyen d'utiliser une vieille formule d'invisibilité en cas de pépin.

- Simple et efficace, avait confirmé Tara en hochant la tête.

- Et pas forcément besoin de super-pouvoirs pour leur montrer qu'ils devront se battre aussi contre nous tous. » Alex croisait les bras d'un air résolu.

Willow, encore tout excitée par son expérience de la matinée, avait du mal à dissimuler son impatience.

« Et je pense qu'on est au point concernant les incantations de magie noire maintenant. »

Giles lui avait sèchement fait remarquer qu'il était imprudent de sa part de croire que tout était sous contrôle. Les forces employées étaient instables. L'invocation qu'elle avait utilisée sur Tara aurait pu mal tourner sans penser aux conséquences que ces révélations pouvaient avoir sur Buffy en ce moment. Tous les regards avaient convergé vers moi et j'avais levé les yeux au plafond, plutôt gênée.

En posant son stylo bien droit sur la table, Willow nous avait montré son intention de rester cool, elle qui ne s'énerve jamais. A son tour, elle avait rapidement exposé son projet.

« Je vous ai déjà parlé du contre-sort que Tara a trouvé l'autre jour, vous vous rappelez? Je ne souhaitais pas en arriver là parce que c'est toujours risqué d'inverser un processus magique. Le problème c'est que pour enclencher cette opération, il faut aussi la présence directe du démon invoqué. »

Un rien désabusée, je m'imagine déjà armée jusqu'aux dents, en train de me faire un nouveau copain.

« Chic! Une nouvelle rencontre.

- Pressée de faire sa connaissance?

- T'as même pas idée! » Ai-je dis avec un sourire grinçant. Willow m'observe du coin de l'oeil.

« Je me rendrai sur place avec toi. Tara et Anya resteront ici pour s'occuper des incantations à distance, c'est plus sûr. Et Dawn pourrait les aider? »

Le regard de ma petite soeur s'était illuminé, fière de se voir confier une mission d'importance.

Au-dessus de son bloc, Willow s'était mise à me fixer avec appréhension.

« Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? »

Cette fois-ci, rien ne peut me détourner de mon objectif.

« C'est décidé, je retourne à la chapelle abandonnée et je pars à la recherche de Kal pour ramener le poignard de l'Ordre.

- Eh bien nous pendant ce temps on s'occupe de retenir la Bête. »

Avait annoncé Giles en sirotant son thé.

Alex s'était levé du canapé en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre avec l'air de vouloir en découdre.

« Parce que cette fois-ci, pas question que tu redescendes seule. »

J'avais déjà commencé à protester mais il n'y avait pas matière à discuter.

Giles avait posé sa tasse avec un geste décidé.

« J'ai trouvé un vieux plan des égouts. Il indique une galerie où on peut tendre un piège. J'ai aussi déniché une amulette à la boutique qui permettra de dresser un mur magnétique. On a suffisamment de flèches et d'arbalètes pour la tenir à distance le temps que Willow fasse son contre-sort.

- On vient que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Alex a raison. Il faut pouvoir surveiller tes arrières. La partie va être difficile, je le crains.

- Dans ce cas-là, je vais devoir compter sur toutes les forces disponibles. »

Tout le monde me regardait d'un air entendu, mais Alex a eu un temps de retard. J'avais évoqué une possibilité qui ne lui faisait guère plaisir et qu'il avait du mal à admettre. Il ne jouait pas la comédie quand il m'avait dit, en roulant des yeux ébahis:

« Quoi? Tu veux parler du grand décoloré?

- Il me semble que j'ai dit « toutes » les forces disponibles. J'ai pas dit ça?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Je sais.

- Alors, pourquoi? »

Alex garde la bouche ouverte en écartant les mains. C'est le moment de le dire. L'ombre m'appelle et quand la lune se lève, Spike revient toujours vers moi. Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui expliquer. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Je dis seulement que Spike viendra. Correctement utilisé, il devient une arme très efficace. »

Je me déteste encore un peu plus.

Le silence s'était fait dans les rangs et Giles avait hoché la tête pour approuver.

« Bon. Puisqu'on est tous d'accord, j'espère qu'on n'a rien oublié. »

Avait conclut Willow en arrachant la feuille du bloc.

On avait tout prévu... sauf l'ingrédient qui manquait.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 6.00 PM_

« Rien derrière le comptoir! » Je referme sèchement le tiroir en gardant mon calme.

Vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull noir, Willow laçait ses tennis dans l'entrée de la boutique pendant que Tara se tenait sombrement à ses côté. Avant de partir elle vérifiait une dernière fois le contenu de son sac à dos.

« Pas d'ingrédient, pas de contre-sort, voilà le problème. Nous n'avons pas tout en stock à la boutique. Je n'ai plus le temps de le commander à nos fournisseurs habituels.

- Sinon, où est-ce que tu comptes le trouver?

- Anya m'a parlé d'un type qui s'appelle Rack. Il y a bien internet, mais le plus rapide reste le marché noir.

- Le plus risqué aussi. » S'énerve Tara en soupirant. « On ne sait jamais vraiment avec qui on traite. Sans compter qu'on peut vraiment tomber sur des saloperies. Des trucs beaucoup trop dosés, trop puissants.

- Et à la cave? » Ai-je suggéré.

D'un pas décidé, Willow disparait dans l'escalier. Tara sur ses talons m'invite silencieusement à les suivre. Dans le sous-sol mal éclairé, s'empilent les cartons ornés de bons de livraison. Les bocaux remplis de choses bizarres et répugnantes s'alignent sur les vieilles étagères poussiéreuses.

Tournant délibérément le dos à Willow occupée à fouiller les cartons, Tara vient se placer face à moi.

« La Magie Noire, ça... ça ne me plaît pas. Du tout. » Tara fixe obstinément le sol. Baisse la voix. « Elle pousse les choses de plus en plus loin. Beaucoup trop. Elle veut toujours en savoir davantage... Il... il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se laisse séduire par le côté obscur. »

Dans de petits tintements de verre, Willow soulève inutilement plusieurs bocaux à la recherche de l'ingrédient manquant. Tara garde son calme, j'aimerais savoir en faire autant.

« Le pire, c'est qu'elle me surprend tous les jours. Elle est tellement douée pour ça. » Je perçois une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

A l'autre bout de la cave, un toussotement nous interrompt.

« Bonne nouvelle, les filles! J'ai mis la main sur une pierre de lune! Ça porte chance il paraît. » La rouquine exhibe sa trouvaille avec un sourire satisfait. « Mais la mauvaise, c'est qu'on n'a plus de quartz bleu... Je dois aller en chercher. »

En remontant l'escalier, Tara échange un long regard avec moi. Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne viendrait jamais partager ses doutes envers Willow si ses inquiétudes n'étaient pas vraiment fondées. Et moi, je me suis involontairement mise entre elles.

Avant de nous quitter toutes les trois, nous nous regardons hésitantes, comme si nous redoutions la phase suivante.

« Bon, tout est en place, on sait ce qui nous reste à faire.

- Partir à la chasse aux gros méchants, c'est ça? Tente Willow pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ne changeons pas nos bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Je te rejoins là-bas dès que j'ai trouvé ce qui me manque... »

Tara se retient pour ne pas pleurer.

« Fais attention à toi ma chérie. »

Willow glisse la pierre de lune dans ses mains.

« Où que tu sois elle te protégera. »

Elles s'effleurent en tremblant.

Sur le seuil de la boutique, la jeune femme rousse me serre dans ses bras.

« J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas mais... Au cas où tout irait de travers... » Me dit-elle dans un murmure, la voix tendue. « Tu te souviens du sort de prospérité? Les livres de magie noire disent que le pacte est conclu grâce à un miroir, le Rin Ever. Tu devras le retrouver. Avec un peu de chance, Rack m'en apprendra peut-être davantage. »

J'aimerais que tout soit aussi simple qu'elle semble le dire. Puis Willow rabat sa capuche sur sa tête en serrant les lèvres. Elle tente un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans la ruelle mal éclairée.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 8.00 PM_

Le soleil devait certainement être immobile dans le ciel tant la journée m'a parue interminable. Peut-être que la vie tournait à vide et peut-être que dans la rue les gens marchaient au ralenti aussi. Peut-être bien que les rues de Revello Drive étaient trop calmes aujourd'hui. Va savoir. Et le soir venu, dans le cimetière autour de ma crypte, pas un seul vampire en vue. Comme si rien d'intéressant ne devait se passer avant le défoulement attendu de la nuit, de toutes façons.

Quand elle rentre chez elle avec Tara, Buffy est plus inquiète que d'habitude. Elle est satisfaite au fond, je le vois bien, de me trouver à demi allongé sur son canapé, les bras derrière la nuque, et pas du tout étonnée. Mais elle soupire quand même pour la forme.

« T'es déjà là. »

Puis son regard s'est teinté d'une lueur troublée et j'ai vite abandonné ma tête des mauvais jours. Dawn assise à côté, ne prêtait guère attention à nous, trop occupée à piailler avec Anya sur un jeu de société aberrant. L'observateur et le crétin faisaient silencieusement l'inventaire des armes du coffre depuis mon arrivée, comme s'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à aiguiser leur panoplie de pieux devant moi.

J'ai haussé les épaules, amusé.

« Pas pu résister à l'invitation. »

Elle portait un pantalon noir qui lui tombait joliment sur les hanches. J'ai tout de suite senti qu'elle gardait ses distances. Elle m'a fait signe de la suivre dans le jardin derrière la cuisine. Nous sommes restés un moment sans parler, debout sous le porche. Dehors tout était beaucoup trop tranquille. J'ai allumé une cigarette en m'appuyant mollement contre le mur et exhalé dans un soupir un semblant de souffle.

« Le calme avant la tempête, mon coeur. T'as remarqué?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. En un bond, je me suis approché d'elle. Quand brusquement, je me suis penché pour murmurer à son oreille, je jurerais qu'elle a tressailli.

« Tu frissonnes. Tu as peur? »

J'ai demandé davantage par sollicitude que par provocation, mais elle répond sobrement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que non.

- Tu devrais. Tout à l'heure ça va barder... »

Elle paraît déstabilisée un court instant, puis me fixe incrédule.

« De toutes façons, même si je meurs, quelle importance? »

Elle voudrait s'enfermer dans le silence. Son regard s'est perdu dans le vide et j'ai résisté à une furieuse envie de la secouer par les épaules. Après avoir aspiré une dernière bouffée de tabac, j'ai jeté mon mégot d'un geste sec.

« Bon sang, Buffy! On a tous besoin de toi. » Je n'avais plus du tout envie de plaisanter. « Tu sais, ces enfoirés vont mettre la ville à sac. A leur place c'est exactement ce que je ferais. » A bout d'arguments, je me suis lancé. « Et toi aussi, tu as besoin de moi. »

J'ai incliné la tête sans parvenir à me détacher de sa silhouette soyeuse. J'aimerais la toucher.

« Alors, on fait la paix? »

J'ai capturé son regard et je n'ai plus entendu que le bruissement des feuilles. Ses cheveux clairs encadraient sagement son visage et sa petite veste soulignait sa taille souple. C'était le moment idéal. J'ai posé mes mains au creux de ses reins en l'attirant contre moi.

« Buffy, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. »

Des éclats de voix se sont fait entendre depuis l'intérieur où régnait un foutu remue-ménage. Elle m'a repoussé en entendant des bruits de pas précipités. Anya a passé la tête par la porte, le sourcil soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux? On n'attend plus que vous! »

Buffy a changé subitement de visage.

« On arrive.

- Tu as raison, ça vaudrait mieux. »

Anya a pris l'air de la fille à qui on la fait pas et m'a regardé de travers avant de disparaître dans l'agitation de la cuisine.

Buffy s'est alors adressé à moi avec le ton typique de la Tueuse qui s'est remise en mode combat. Elle m'excite carrément quand elle est comme ça.

« Spike, tu viens avec moi.

- On commence par quoi? »

Elle fait une petite moue adorable.

« Un certain Kal, tu connais? »

Je me suis dit que les mauvaises nouvelles allaient beaucoup trop vite mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Anya tempête dans la pièce à côté.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts? »

Buffy étouffe un rire en me fixant.

« Armés jusqu'aux dents et prêt à bouffer du monstre!

- J'adore quand tu dis ça, mon coeur. »

Je m'efface pour la laisser entrer sans détacher mon regard. De ses fesses.

oOo

Je savais qu'il viendrait. Après tout, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

Il s'est d'abord pointé avec la mine de celui qui est venu chercher des embrouilles. Et franchement, en période d'apocalypse, je ne lui en demande pas plus. Mais en fin de compte, il était encore celui qui me comprenait le mieux. Dehors, il a balancé sa clope par dessus son épaule après avoir laissé s'installer le silence. On devinait que les autres s'agitaient à l'intérieur et je me sentais étrangement calme. Puis la discussion est devenue intime. L'intonation tendre de sa voix me troublait beaucoup plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. La confusion et la culpabilité ont envahi mon esprit. Il m'interrogeait du regard mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'entamer une explication. Vu la situation, c'était devenu beaucoup trop compliqué.

L'Élue est appelée pour faire ce qu'on attend d'elle. Toujours garder le contrôle. Veiller à conduire ses troupes à la victoire avec le minimum de perte. Engager le combat avec une équipe bien préparée. Et surtout, tirer profit de ses armes au moment opportun: à savoir, Spike est le meilleur combattant du secteur. Ne pas oublier, Spike est un monstre, rien d'autre.

oOo

Dans le salon des soeurs Summers règne une pagaille indescriptible. La demi-portion porte un pull rayé et des converses. Elle se tient au milieu de la pièce.

« Vous voulez de l'action? Vous êtes pile au bon endroit! »

Dans un coin, les filles ont entassé des livres et des flacons de potions. Le crétin est en tenue de combat et porte un énorme sac-à-dos, l'observateur sobrement armé de deux arbalètes. La Tueuse rassemble ses troupes.

« Je vous rappelle que tous nos efforts se concentrent d'abord sur la Bête. Vous l'immobilisez en attendant mon retour et le contre-sort de Willow. Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. »

J'adore la voir donner des ordres et mettre tout son petit monde à sa botte. Ça la rend sexy.

« Des questions? »

Nous nous dévisageons tous prêts à bondir.

« O.K. les gars! C'est parti » dit-elle en balançant une hache sur son épaule.

Je lui emboîte le pas, toujours très concentré.

Dawn m'attend devant l'entrée avec son air de petite fille perdue. Elle me rattrape sur le pas de la porte. La petite soeur de la Tueuse a les yeux mouillés.

« Spike, j'ai peur pour elle. Si elle devait me laisser une nouvelle fois... » Sa voix s'éteint, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Ils sont comme ça les humains, le danger leur rappelle sans cesse combien leur vie est fragile.

« T'inquiète pas globule. Faudra me passer sur le corps avant.

- Promets-le moi.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer! »

J'ai juré la main sur le coeur. Et, bon sang, quand je parle d'enfer je sais foutrement de quoi je parle.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 9.30 PM_

Arrivés sur place, Spike ne me lâche plus d'une semelle. Il y a quelque chose en lui, dans sa façon de se tenir devant quelqu'un ou de regarder les gens bien en face, qui le rend vraiment inquiétant, et c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Derrière la porte défoncée des égouts, les fils pendent dangereusement du compteur électrique. En cassant la vitre avec le coude, j'ai réussi à atteindre la grosse poignée métallique du système d'alarme. La sirène lente et répétitive se met a retentir dans les couloirs.

« Décidément, tu aimes te faire remarquer, Summers. » Me glisse Spike à l'oreille. Quand même ça se voit qu'il me parle avec une pointe d'admiration non feinte.

J'ai rigolé.

« Je suis polie. Je sonne toujours avant d'entrer. » En laissant passer Harris et l'observateur, j'ai ajouté à voix basse d'un air entendu: « Malheureusement, on ne peut pas en dire autant de tous les vampires ou démons qui se pointent chez moi. »

Il a soulevé un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oh, déçue que je vienne? »

Il s'interrompt avec un sourire fier auquel je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre.

Avant de nous lancer, nous échangeons un bref regard. Nous disparaissons dans les sous-sols à la suite des autres.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 10.02 PM_

On avait tous implicitement décidé que je servirais d'appât.

Jusqu'ici, la routine.

A la maison, Tara, Anya et Dawn établissaient la connexion qui devait permettre à Willow de lancer son sort.

Au départ on était tous ensemble. J'étais en tête avec Spike. Derrière, en renfort, Alex équipé d'un grand filet, et Giles occupé à dresser le mur magnétique avec son amulette pour bloquer la galerie où Willow devait les rejoindre. Le bruit strident de l'alarme se diluait au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloignait de la surface.

Puis tout s'est enchaîné très vite.

Je suis passée devant, pendant qu'ils restaient à l'arrière dans l'étroite galerie qui devait servir de piège. Ils devaient dresser le mur magnétique et faire exploser le passage au moment où je reviendrai vers eux avec cette chose à mes trousses.

Spike avec moi, à la recherche de Kal.

Willow devait nous rejoindre.

C'était ça le plan.

Aller à la chapelle abandonnée.

Trouver Kal.

Éviter les rondes de guerriers marqués de l'Oméga.

Dans les souterrains, Spike m'entraîne à sa suite dans les couloirs labyrinthiques.

Avant d'entrer dans la chapelle déserte, nous vérifions une dernière fois nos armes. Des pas lourds nous font tressaillir et nous apercevons avec surprise un démon informe nous foncer dessus.

Il brandit une hache. Et soudain...

oOo

_Apocalypse, 10.16 PM_

La lame siffle au-dessus de ma tête. J'esquive le coup de hache de justesse. Dans la panique, mon premier réflexe est de pousser violemment Spike par terre. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Ma deuxième pensée est pour Willow. Quand va-t-elle venir? A-t-elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait? Un rapide coup d'oeil derrière moi me permet de constater que Spike va bien.

Il me faut cependant quelques secondes pour me remettre debout et évaluer la situation.

Dans le froissement d'une cape de bure mangée aux mites je discerne la cuirasse délabrée d'un guerrier du mystère qui paraît plus grand que les autres. Celui qui se tient en face de nous écume de rage, brandit prétentieusement son arme tout en jouant des muscles pour nous impressionner mais Spike, les sourcils froncés, fait pourtant un pas en avant, tout en se tenant à distance respectueuse des grands moulinets.

« Ça alors! Tu te souviens de moi? »

L'autre marque un temps d'arrêt. Le reconnaît.

« Salut Spike.

- Toujours fâché d'avoir perdu au poker?

- Forcément. Tu vas payer, vampire. »

Le guerrier en cuirasse me désigne du menton.

« Mais cette fois tu vas devoir miser beaucoup plus gros.

- Comment ça plus gros? » Je dis comme ça, dépitée, en détaillant mes fesses.

Spike aurait pu l'attaquer par surprise en lui plantant son poing dans la figure. Au lieu de ça, il fait crânement les présentations.

« Au fait, tu connais pas encore la Tueuse? »

- De réputation. Elle est maigrichonne mais ça suffira. Quand je t'aurai dégommé, je lui donnerai de bonnes raisons de gigoter. »

Nous le fixons tous les deux d'un air ahuri. A ce moment-là, le démon qui est en face de nous, n'imagine même pas encore qu'il vient de mettre à la fois un vampire et une Tueuse très en colère.

Je me tourne vers Spike, caustique.

« Une vieille connaissance à toi, je suppose? »

Il hoche la tête en levant les yeux au plafond. Il est juste exaspéré et soupire.

« Dans ce genre là, j'en ai des tonnes. »

Le réflexe est automatique. Un coup de pied bien placé de Spike jette l'ancien partenaire de poker dans ma direction. En un tour de main, le monstre est débité en deux morceaux séparés qui finissent sur le sol en gargouillant. Je contemple le résultat de la manoeuvre avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Franchement... tu pourrais mieux choisir tes amis! »

Mais contre toute attente, c'est une voix féminine qui répond à la place de Spike.

« C'est ce que je me tue à lui expliquer. Mais mon doux prince n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il n'écoute plus les étoiles. »

J'ai certainement dû me décomposer sur place lorsque Dru et Kal s'avancèrent dans un éclat rougeâtre. Seules leurs silhouettes cernées par des langues de feu se détachaient de l'ombre mais j'ai immédiatement ressenti toute la cruauté qui animait leurs visages.

« Le dîner est servi! La Tueuse est tombée tout droit dans la gueule du loup! »

La bouche de Drusilla se tord en un sourire ridicule. Derrière elle se découpe la haute silhouette de Kal.

« Et livrée sur un plateau. Joli coup Spike. »

Pour toute réponse, le vampire crispe la mâchoire. Sous les cornes recourbées de son front, Kal le gratifie d'un regard satisfait.

« Tu as respecté tes engagements. La Grande Armée n'attendait plus que le sacrifice ultime pour se déverser sur le monde. Bravo.

- Et tu vas te joindre à nous. » Drusilla applaudit comme une enfant.

Un vide intolérable a envahi ma poitrine. Je suis devenue livide. Ma vue s'est brouillée subitement. J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était les larmes.

« Comment ça? Tu... tu es avec eux? »

oOo

Apocalypse, 10.43 PM

Autrefois, il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était vers moi que Dru se tournait avant de partir en chasse. Je n'ai pas oublié ce regard-là. Fiévreux. Enragé. Maintenant, c'est vers Kal que Dru lève son visage au teint blafard. Elle paraît minuscule devant lui et pourtant la sous-estimer serait une erreur. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui la poussait à rechercher la compagnie de types toujours plus repoussants. Celui-ci est plus carré que moi, sans doute. Une de ses paluches dégoûtantes se pose sur l'épaule menue recouverte de dentelles. Il bave à moitié.

« Je sens que tu sais ce qu'on cherche, me dit-il.

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Toutes les étoiles du ciel chantent. Depuis le début. Elles ne se trompent jamais.

- Spike, qu'est-ce que Drusilla fait là? »

Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Je n'avais pas prévu de me trouver en face de Dru. Pas aussi vite. Le visage de Buffy est fermé. Son souffle est saccadé.

« Spike, de quoi elle parle? »

Drusilla rigole.

« Mais du poignard de l'Ordre, bien sûr. Oh... pauvre chérie, tu ne savais pas qu'il était sous ton nez?

- Quoi? Mais qu... »

Buffy me dévisage, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Alors d'un geste sec, j'ai ouvert mon cuir et relevé durement le menton avec une expression de défi. A ma ceinture apparaît le long poignard en acier.

« Eh oui, Buffy. Tu sais comment ça marche. Je veux, je prends! »

J'ai senti que le coeur de la Tueuse manquait un battement. Dru m'adresse un sourire victorieux en roucoulant.

« La lune vibrait si fort dans ma tête. Je savais que tu le volerais avant même que tu y penses.

- Ton pouvoir de prémonition.

- Comme à l'accoutumée, tu es si prévisible.

- J'aurai dû y penser... »

Le regard de Buffy étincèle de rage et de larmes contenues.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça? »

oOo

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé si l'homme est bon au fond de lui? J'ai longtemps réfléchi à cette question. Finalement, je ne suis arrivé qu'à une seule conclusion: il n'est ni bon ni mauvais. Ce sont seulement ses actes qui le déterminent.

Je croyais pourtant avoir fait le nécessaire. Ni vu, ni connu. Tout ça, pour leur éviter de courir à la catastrophe, elle et sa bande de nazes. Les dernières heures repassent en boucle et je me demande où j'ai foiré. A quel moment?

La veille, après avoir laissé filer Buffy et Harris j'étais retourné seul vers l'autel du sacrifice. En devenant un vampire, la peur avait déserté mon existence, puisque j'étais devenu la peur elle-même. Je pouvais donc me frotter sans trop de risque aux autres monstres. Malgré tout, rien que de repenser au bourdonnement joyeux de cette foule baveuse, j'en ai encore les cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête. Bon sang! Je vois encore les monstres se traîner par terre dans le désordre et la cacophonie les plus complets. Et pourtant, je croyais avoir tout vu en matière de réjouissances démoniaques: depuis les manifestations de cruauté les plus sadiques aux perversions les plus extravagantes. Mais rien de comparable avec les errements de cette cérémonie démente où la foule fanatique se pâmait dans une réjouissance collective.

Il faisait chaud comme en enfer et on voyait des flammes à travers les trous de leurs yeux vides. Kal était là, sa mitre sur le front, et par sa présence seule, il provoquait cette ambiance de fin du monde. Il était descendu de son estrade pour se mêler à l'assistance gluante qui piétinait et moi, j'étais poussé vers lui par le mouvement de foule. J'avais tourné la tête dans une autre direction pour ne pas me faire remarquer au moment de le croiser. Le poignard était resté planté dans le plancher de l'estrade. Personne n'avait rien remarqué quand j'avais rampé pour l'attraper. Rapidement, je l'avais caché sous mon cuir puis je m'étais fondu dans la masse. Emporté et bousculé je m'étais retrouvé au pied des grands blocs de pierre. Une obscure galerie se dessinait tout au bout sur ma gauche. Je l'atteignis en rasant les murs.

Pour éliminer la Bête moi-même, j'avais exactement l'arme qu'il fallait maintenant. Dégagé de la bousculade, j'avais foncé chez Drusilla avec l'espoir fou d'empêcher le processus de commencer. Mais je ne pouvais plus empêcher quoique ce soit. Il était déjà trop tard: le fauve était sorti de sa cage. La machine de guerre était lancée.

Je n'avais plus qu'à retrouver Buffy pour lui éviter le pire. Lui donner le poignard. Lui dire toute la vérité. Mais comme à chaque fois avec la Tueuse, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. A la place, c'était elle qui m'avait pris par surprise en me donnant du sexe, et la réalité s'est effondrée autour de nous.

Quand elle s'est rappelé qui j'étais, elle a pris un air dégoûté. Elle n'a pas voulu voir l'homme en moi mais seulement le monstre.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 10.44 PM_

A moitié assommé, le crâne encore douloureux, je vois Buffy chevaucher Kal. Elle a d'abord commencé par lui envoyer une volée de coups de pied quand il m'a jeté sur le mur. Ensuite, elle a tenté de lui passer les bras autour du cou pour l'étrangler. Ce foutu poignard est tombé par terre. Encore sonné, je me penche pour le ramasser. Mais Drusilla est plus rapide. Elle se redresse en caressant voluptueusement la pointe effilée.

« Viens jouer avec moi.

- Désolé, poussin. J'ai changé de partenaire.

- Méchant garçon! Ta Tueuse blonde, je la planterai toute seule, alors. »

Puis elle me tourne le dos en agitant la lame au-dessus de sa tête.

« He-ho la Tueuse! C'est pas ça que tu veux? »

Buffy avait fort à faire. Les rôles avaient changé. Elle se débattait maintenant, les mains de Kal crispées sur sa gorge.

« J'ai... encore... un léger détail à régler...

- Bon. Quand tu auras fini, viens le chercher. »

Dru disparaît dans une galerie en ricanant comme une hyène. Buffy repousse Kal qui me tombe dessus.

Quand je me retrouve debout dos au mur, Buffy et Dru ont disparu. Et Kal a le champ libre. Il est menaçant. Très menaçant.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 11.24 PM_

En m'enfonçant dans une galerie de plus en plus étroite à la poursuite de Drusilla, j'écume de rage et de chagrin mélangés. A cela s'ajoute l'inquiétude. Pour la centième fois, je me demande si Willow a complété la formule de son contre-sort et réussi à rejoindre les autres. J'ai suivi pendant de longues minutes les traces de Drusilla en me fiant à mon intuition. Je m'arrête pour renifler pitoyablement dans ma manche, et je constate que je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Drusilla a disparu. La poursuivre dans les souterrains n'est pas une mince affaire. Surtout que je ne vois rien à deux mètres devant moi et que j'ai l'impression douloureuse que Spike m'a joué un sale tour. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je souffre comme une bête.

Un passage faiblement éclairé attire mon attention. Une ombre noire bouge dans mon dos mais quand je me retourne, elle a disparu. Je me retrouve dans un couloir où des flambeaux sont accrochés aux murs, au bout, une porte de bois à deux battants est restée entrouverte. Je rentre sans faire de bruit dans une pièce qui ressemble à une chambre. Des étoffes de velours sont tendues sur les murs. Sur le grand lit de bois, il y a une poupée... A côté, un grand miroir avec un cadre doré attire mon attention. Je m'arrête devant lui, hébétée par ce que j'y vois, une image de moi que je reconnais à peine.

Soudain, un courant d'air glacé fige l'atmosphère et claque la porte.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 11.29 PM_

« Tu es William le Sanglant.

Laisse le sacrifice ultime s'accomplir. Rallie-toi à ceux de ta race. »

Kal se plante devant moi, la bave aux lèvres, bien décidé à rester en travers de mon chemin.

« Entraîner la Tueuse dans le monde obscur... C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non? »

En souhaitant une chose pareille, j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience. J'ai promis de veiller sur le sang des Summers jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ce sang-là ne coulera pas à cause de moi.

« Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

- La souffrance est un sentiment humain. Cela ne nous concerne plus. »

Pourtant depuis que je traîne avec la Tueuse, on ne peux pas dire que ce sentiment-là me soit étranger. Même s'il y en a un autre, beaucoup plus fort, qui emporte tout le reste.

« C'est faux...

- Laisse les humains se débattre avec leur pitoyable hésitation entre le bien et le mal. Tu es un vampire. Tu sais ce que propose le Rin Ever en échange de ton désir le plus profond: une destinée.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait pour le pire.

- Arrête! Ton désir le plus secret, c'est elle. C'est ce que tu veux depuis toujours. La Tueuse. Tu as été exaucé. Maintenant il faut payer.

- Pas à n'importe quel prix.

- Qui parle de prix? Tu savais ce qu'offre la Bête. La réussite matérielle, le triomphe financier, la séduction amoureuse, le pouvoir sur les autres... Réjouis-toi. Maintenant que tu les as, tu es tout puissant.

- C'était ça ton plan? Te servir de moi pour arriver à tes fins?

- A ton avis, comment les chevaliers du mystère ont-ils remonté la piste de la Tueuse? Pourquoi le lieu de la cérémonie t'a été dévoilé? Et surtout comment la Tueuse est-elle arrivée jusqu'ici? Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment tout cela est devenu possible? »

Tout me revient en mémoire. La poupée derrière le Bronze, la marque des dominés, la menace sinistre de leur fanatisme, la partie de poker, la toute puissance de Kalisphéos, le corps abandonné d'Altman, le regard terrorisé de Johnson, le sourire charmeur de Drusilla, ses cajoleries et ses rendez-vous souterrains, et par-dessus tout la lumière dans les yeux de Buffy.

La lumière dans les yeux de Buffy...

« Le commanditaire, c'est toi, Spike.

- Foutaises!

- Tu auras une destinée dont tu n'aurais jamais osé rêver. »

Kal est en confiance. Il me tend la main.

« Rejoins-nous. »

Il sait qu'il a raison. Une alliance avec lui est une chance inespérée d'accéder à une place de choix dans le monde démoniaque.

Alors à mon tour, j'ai tendu la main.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 11.49 PM_

Drusilla n'a pas de reflet. Erreur fatale, je n'ai rien vu quand elle s'est approchée de moi dans le miroir.

La douleur que j'ai brusquement ressentie dans mon abdomen était déchirante. En baissant la tête, j'ai vu que mes mains étaient rouges. A ce moment-là je suis tombée à genoux et j'ai compris que tout était fini.

Derrière Dru, l'ombre noire rode dans la pièce. Elle est maintenant tellement proche que je peux sentir le souffle de ses grognements.

La Bête m'attendait depuis des lustres. Même si je ne l'ai aperçue que dans mes pires cauchemars, elle est bien plus terrible que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Elle va me bouffer, je l'ai toujours su.

Elle est attirée par l'odeur du sang.

Drusilla lèche la lame souillée. Il est clair qu'elle se régale.

« C'est l'heure dormir. Fais un voeu. Je vais souffler les bougies. »

Alors, les membres de plus en plus lourds, l'esprit confus, j'ai commencé une dernière prière à voix basse.

« Maintenant Willow maintenant Willow maintenant... »

oOo

_Apocalypse, 11.53 PM_

J'ai mis moins de temps que prévu à me débarrasser de Kal. Il ne s'est pas méfié. Il pensait vraiment que je marcherais dans sa combine. Quand il m'a tendu la main, je lui ai tordu le bras pour l'attraper par derrière. Puis un craquement familier a indiqué que je lui avais proprement brisé la nuque.

Chez Drusilla, la question est plus difficile à régler. C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai vraiment envie de la tuer. Elle a déjà salement blessé Buffy qui gémit doucement, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en me voyant arriver. A quelques mètres, la Bête se lèche les babines en feulant. Dru me barre le chemin. Elle se tient toute droite en levant le menton et siffle entre ses dents.

« Elle doit mourir. Mais si tu veux la garder avec toi, il suffira juste d'une petite morsure. »

Je caresse Buffy du regard. Sa chevelure d'or éclabousse le sol comme un morceau de soleil. Sa poitrine se soulève faiblement et elle me supplie du regard. Elle a l'air tellement fragile. Elle respire la vie, elle inspire l'amour. Il n'est pas question que je lui fasse le moindre mal. Et en plus, j'ai promis.

« Faire d'elle un monstre? Non.

- Et toi, tu n'as rien compris. »

Dru bascule le tête en arrière pour déployer un rire de gorge sordide et malveillant. Elle me tend les mains et les commissures de ses lèvres dévoilent brusquement les canines de sa face hideuse.

« Tu es l'oméga, Spike! Le fauve muselé par cette chienne, c'est toi! Le membre rejeté de la meute, c'est toi! Et cette puce dans ton cerveau, le laisser-pour-compte à qui on a limé les crocs et les griffes, c'est encore toi! »

A côté, le miroir archaïque se dresse dans son cadre rococo. Je m'approche. Il ne reflète rien d'autre que le vide abyssal qui règne en chaque vampire.

« L'Oméga! Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire? Retrouver ta nature bestiale, laisser libre cours à ta cruauté, être enfin libre de répandre la terreur. Regarde ton destin en face. »

La surface du miroir se trouble, puis se ride comme de l'eau. Une image apparaît. La voilà la Grande Armée, des démons innombrables armés jusqu'aux dents, aussi nombreux que des épis dans un champs de blé. Les voilà les petits soldats de plombs de Drusilla. Si je veux, je peux jouer avec eux, ou pas. Les envoyer à la surface anéantir le monde d'un simple claquement de doigt. Les déplacer à ma guise ou simplement les balayer d'un revers de la main.

Ou pas.

« Tu seras le Maître. Tu vas adorer ça... »

L'animal en moi a bondit de joie. Et j'ai puissamment ressenti un frisson parcourir mon échine, en comprenant que je soutenais à cet instant même sur mes épaules, l'édifice immense de mon avenir.

Je tire Drusilla par le bras. Sa peau est froide et visqueuse et je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux morts.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon-là?

- Tu es un monstre magnifique. »

Dans la pénombre, il me semble apercevoir une langue fourchue s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Et toi, tu dois faire ce qu'il faut maintenant. Faire le bon choix. »

Je revois toutes les demeures bourgeoises que nous avons spoliées aux taudis désaffectés qui nous ont abrités. Partout où nous sommes passé nous n'avons laissé que des cadavres et des champs de ruines.

oOo

_New York City 1977_

_Au sous-sol, dans la grande salle de l'entrepôt, un amas de corps indéfinis se traîne et gémit sur le sol. Hagarde et affamée, notre jeune descendance vampirique n'a rien de glorieux. La débauche de nos virées nocturnes, la volupté dans laquelle nous les enfonçons toujours plus profondément, les excès d'un mode de vie où nous n'avons même plus besoin de nous cacher consume jusqu'à l'os même les plus endurants. Il faut des décennies de pratique pour acquérir la force de résister à l'expérience de la descente. _

_A l'écart de la griserie collective, Drusilla se tire les cartes au bout de la longue table de cantine. De dos, la masse de sa longue chevelure noire se détache à peine de la nuit. Après la montée d'adrénaline de cette nuit, je plonge la main dans la toison sinistre de ma gorgone. Satisfaction dérisoire._

_« De nouvelles visions?_

_- Toujours la même. A chaque fois. »_

_Elle retourne une carte de tarot sur la table. La lame représente un squelette armé d'une longue faux qui tranche des épis de blé au ras du sol._

_« Cette carte, c'est l'arcane sans nom... Tu vois? C'est ma préférée. » _

_L'électricité trafiquée sur le compteur diffuse une lumière qui devient alternative à chaque passage du métro voisin. Jour et nuit, on entend ses grondements quand il s'engouffre furieusement dans les galeries. A chaque fois, il fait trembler la terre, tandis que son souffle fumant s'exhale jusque dans la rue par mille bouches d'égout. _

_J'appartiens à cet univers féroce et brutal. Il me possède en usant d'une force quasiment mécanique. A chaque fois que je sors des ténèbres, c'est pour m'y replonger et entraîner les autres à ma suite. _

_Je l'ai fait._

_J'ai tué Nikki Wood. _

_Après l'éclat de cette nuit, je reviens du monde des vivants avec sa modeste dépouille dans les bras. J'étale religieusement la silhouette de cuir sur la table. _

_« Tu ramènes un nouveau trophée? »_

_Drusilla affiche un sourire cynique et figé. Elle m'a toujours prédit que je rentrerais victorieux. Elle fredonne, impassible, et continue de disposer ses cartes avec application devant elle, alors qu'en moi, quelque chose déraille. Je m'étais toujours imaginé que la mort de Wood apporterait la réponse à tous mes tumultes intérieurs. Que je ressentirais une sérénité silencieuse et un calme profond. Il n'en est rien. La sensation de manque me bouffe déjà les entrailles._

_« Tu avais raison. » Ai-je dis en caressant rêveusement le cuir du bout des doigts. « J'ai fini par avoir sa peau. »_

_Liquidée._

_Achevée en beauté, la combattante du peuple. _

_Et la victoire est amère. Exterminer cette vermine m'a laissé sur ma faim. Je suis insatiable. Il m'en faut toujours plus._

_« Rien ne change pour nous, mon beau Spike. Demain nous couperons encore le fil de la vie. »_

_Drusilla se redresse en étirant ses bras blancs et déboutonne son corsage. Elle vient me parler tout bas à l'oreille d'une manière sentencieuse. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Une Tueuse est tombée, une autre est en train de se lever. Tout recommencera. »_

_J'ai frôlé du pouce le bombé de ses lèvres rouge-sang. Son regard s'est rempli d'une promesse muette et elle a enroulé sa langue autour de mon doigt. Ses mains glacées descendent le long de mes côtes, quand elle se laisse glisser à terre._

_Terminée. _

_Finie l'exaltation, l'énergie vitale de la Tueuse et tous les égarements passés de cette nuit. Je retourne à mes amours empoisonnées._

_Plus tard au petit matin, la chair comblée et satisfaite, alors qu'elle balade ses doigts, sur mon buste, j'entends Drusilla répéter d'une voix exaltée, une de ses phrases qui ne riment à rien. _

_« Tout recommencera. »_

_J'écoute la mélodie entêtante de ses mots apaiser mes doutes._

_« Tu sais... la moisson. Bientôt, elle repoussera. » _

_Au moment où le sommeil me gagne, elle se perd dans des réflexions qui ne me concerneront que bien plus tard. _

_Et surtout pas avant demain._

_« Elle repousse toujours. »_

_Un jour nouveau se faufile entre les lignes interminables des immeubles. New York commence à m'ennuyer. Si on essayait la Californie pour changer?_

oOo

_Apocalypse, 11.59 PM_

Je repousse violemment Drusilla et prends Buffy dans mes bras. Écarte les cheveux emmêlés qui lui cachent le visage. Elle a perdu conscience. L'angoisse me serre la gorge à la vue de la tâche rouge sombre qui s'étale sur son t-shirt blanc.

Dans le miroir, Buffy est seule. Le reflet renvoyé est insupportable. Toutes les Tueuses meurent un jour entre les mains d'un vampire: elles suivent leur destinée. Passer de l'autre côté. Sauter par-dessus la frontière séparant la mort de la vie.

Je propose une autre version: pourquoi ne pas tout effacer et tout recommencer...

Et faire ça...

Maintenant.

oOo

_Apocalypse, 00.00 AM_

Dans un rugissement, j'ai balancé mon poing dans le miroir qui s'est brisé en mille morceaux. Il y eut soudain un déchirement sourd comme celui de la foudre avant le tonnerre, auxquels les hurlements de Drusilla résonnèrent en écho. A l'intérieur du cadre, le vent s'est levé, aspirant d'abord la Bête, puis tous les objets à portée du miroir. Tout s'est mis à bouger mais recroquevillée par terre, Buffy ne remuait plus. J'ai eu peur.

« Allez,debout! Buffy... »

Je l'ai secouée par les épaules en criant pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Alors, je lui ai collé une énorme claque.

« Ouvre les yeux, réveille-toi. »

oOo


	7. Chapitre 6 Epilogue?

**VI – EPILOGUE ?**

Ma maison, un matin calme.

Mon salon, avec ses meubles propres et confortables.

Ma vie, lisse et bien rangée.

Et ma tête. Traversée par un horrible mal de crâne où flotte une curieuse impression de déjà vu.

« La vie continue, Buffy. Les gens, les choses se transforment. Et toi aussi, tu passeras à autre chose. Ainsi va la vie... Tu reviens de loin. C'est normal que tu aies peur. Les passages font toujours peur. »

Willow me retourne face au miroir de l'entrée. J'ai l'air triste, mais au-dessus de mon épaule, son sourire rayonne.

« Tu ne dois jamais oublier qui tu es. Regarde comme tu es belle. Tu es jeune. Tu as la vie devant toi. »

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de remettre mentalement en place le flot de pensées qui émergent à rebours.

Willow. Mon amie.

Que seraient ma vie et mon combat si tu n'étais plus là? Toute la douleur contenue ces dernières heures s'évacue d'un coup. En étouffant un sanglot, je la prend dans mes bras. Un cauchemar! Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar! Puis un rire libérateur me chatouille les entrailles, s'échappe de ma gorge et vient se briser en mille éclat lumineux. Il explose au nez de Willow stupéfaite. Il casse mes idées noires, il irradie la maison. En essayant de contenir l'hilarité qui la gagne, la rouquine me tapote sur le bras, mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse.

« Arrête! Mais enfin arrête! Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier... »

Elle est peu à peu gagnée par cette gaieté inattendue. Vaincue, elle s'appuie sur le mur en se tenant les côtes.

oOo

Je me suis réveillé dans ma crypte au milieu de la journée, la bouche encore pâteuse. Je veux oublier. Cette saleté de cauchemar, cette foutue Tueuse. Oublier la douleur. Affalé dans mon vieux fauteuil défoncé, j'ai pris de sages résolutions. Décidé d'être raisonnable en me resservant une nouvelle rasade de bourbon.

Je le jure devant... Devant qui d'ailleurs? Je ne t'approcherai plus... jamais.

Allez! Disons... pendant un ou deux jours.

Mais... demain soir, je reviendrai traîner devant chez toi pour te regarder vivre à travers les rideaux de ton salon quand la lumière s'allumera. Je te guetterai en fumant clopes sur clopes, je rêverai de te prendre dans mes bras derrière la vitre de ta chambre, je continuerai à rechercher ta présence.

Partout où tu iras... et seulement à l'heure où toutes les souris ne danseront plus que pour moi.

Et puis, sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé planqué au fond du Bronze. Au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon, il y a la demi-portion et les deux sorcières qui font les folles au milieu de gens de leur âge. Sur scène une petite nana à la voix niaise égraine des chansons acidulées. Son T-shirt est rose, beaucoup trop petit pour elle, il a la couleur absurde des jours heureux... Et moi, je veux juste qu'elle se taise pour pouvoir écouter la conversation trois tables plus loin où une veste en tweed abandonnée, traîne sur le dossier d'une chaise. Les manches de la chemise négligemment relevées, les coudes appuyés, Giles contemple distraitement la jeunesse s'amuser devant lui en prêtant une oreille attentive à Harris.

« Incroyable. Tu dis que toi aussi?

- Oui.

- Réaliste à ce point?

- J'en ai encore les genoux qui tremblent.

- Et nous aurions tous fait le même?

- Willow, Tara. Dawn aussi. Un vrai cauchemar collectif. Sauf pour Anya. Les voyages dimensionnels sont un loisir très apprécié chez les démons de la vengeance.

- Heureusement que toute cette histoire n'était que le produit de notre imagination.

- Quand je pense que pour Buffy c'est la routine. »

Le soulagement affiché de leur attitude traduit l'apaisement qui succède aux grandes victoires. Lequel consiste simplement à se réveiller en bonne santé le matin. Harris s'absorbe dans le contenu de son verre en écarquillant les yeux. A côté, Anya jacasse depuis des lustres en faisant de grands gestes. Elle se penche, la mine espiègle, en lui décrochant brusquement un coup de coude.

« Tu m'écoutes, au moins? »

Harris rattrape son verre au vol, ahuri. Anya se tortille sur sa chaise. Se pend à son cou dans une pause suggestive.

« Tu as l'air tout tendu.

- Pas du tout.

- Mais si! Tu as le même air coincé que celui que tu prends les matins où tu es obligé de mettre une cravate pour aller à tes réunions de travail. »

Il approche sa bouche vers elle en faisant une moue ridicule.

« T'as besoin d'explications sur le moyen de me décoincer maintenant?

- En tous cas Buffy n'a pas besoin d'explications, elle! » Soupire Giles excédé.

Le cheveux ébouriffé et l'oeil mystérieux, Buffy s'éclate avec les autres. Elle attrape Dawn par le cou. Une lumière vibrante caresse ses courbes, souligne l'éclat d'or de ses cheveux, révèle son nez retroussé. Le clair-obscur dénude sa silhouette, ses hanches souples moulées dans un jean. Son décolleté blanc laisse deviner la courbe de ses seins menus. Elle rigole avec ses amies en basculant la tête en arrière, oublieuse de tout ce qui l'entoure, détachée du regard des autres, tellement libre dans l'instant présent.

La voilà telle qu'elle est. Tour à tour inaccessible et vulnérable, comme toutes les fois où elle vient traîner chez moi, morne et taciturne, en ne laissant après elle que le silence désolé de sa présence évanouie. Reviens danser encore pour moi, rayon de soleil. Je t'en prie, ne danse plus que pour moi.

Willy beugle dans mes oreilles en me secouant.

« T'es encore bourré, Spike! C'est pas vrai, dégage de mon comptoir! »

Je manque tomber de ma chaise.

oOo

Enroulée dans ma couette moelleuse je ne pense pas à demain.

Le rêve était tellement réel. Il a fait chanceler mes convictions. Ces moments de liberté merveilleux n'ont-ils vraiment existé que dans ma tête?

Il a disparu.

Parfois le soir dans la rue, j'aperçois une silhouette de dos qui ressemble à la sienne. En une minute mon coeur se met à battre bien plus fort et bien plus vite qu'il ne l'a fait en une semaine entière. Je cours le rattraper. Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Il ne ressemble à personne.

Je suis retournée à une vie normale, tout est devenu tellement plus simple. C'est facile de fuir quand on n'a plus de tentation devant les yeux.

Le soleil déclinant inonde ma chambre aux rayures vert-pomme. Par la fenêtre se déroule le décor de ma banlieue. Ses façades bien proprettes, ses pelouses encadrées de palissades blanches, sa route bordée d'arbres qui s'esquive toute droite dans le lointain. Sur la table de chevet, la photo de Maman me sourit. Le vieux réveil posé à côté égraine les secondes qui le séparent du moment où il sonnera à sept heures demain matin, pour précipiter toute la maisonnée vers ses activités quotidiennes.

Demain encore je pieuterai des vampires en faisant semblant de suivre le mouvement. Sur le chemin du cimetière, j'aurais peut-être l'envie irrésistible de fredonner pour faire croire que tout va bien.

Ne vous y fiez pas.

Je ressens toujours cet étrange sentiment que rien n'est réel, que rien n'est vrai.

oOo

Les pas précipités de Buffy retentissent près du mur du cimetière rapidement rejoints par ceux des autres. Elle a l'allure décidée des jours où elle ne fait que suivre la routine.

« Pas de vampire en vue! » Elle soupire, déçue, dans une intonation boudeuse. « C'est même plus drôle! »

La voix d'Alex retentit derrière elle, légèrement essoufflée.

« Attendez, ne me dites pas que ça vous manque! »

Un rire monte dans la gorge de Willow.

« Ben... pas autant que tes blagues débiles Alex, mais presque.

- Pas d'accord! D'habitude vous les trouvez très bien mes blagues.

- Mais oui. Et puis c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. » Renchérit Anya.

Ils s'esclaffent bruyamment. La joie de vivre flotte autour d'eux.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Plusieurs voix répondent à l'unisson.

« On rentre!

- Tara et Dawn sont parties louer un film tout à l'heure.

- Chouette!

- Ça vous dit de vous la couler douce devant la télé?

- Carrément!

- Tu viens, Buffy?

- Partez devant. Je vous rattrape!

- Tu nous rejoins alors? »

Les autres s'éloignent déjà et elle crie presque pour leur répondre.

« Une minute. Je veux être sûre que j'ai rien oublié! »

Elle voudrait ignorer qu'elle est attirée par l'ombre, mais sa respiration s'accélère, son coeur bat un peu plus vite.

« Il n'y a plus rien là-bas. Pourquoi tu traînes?

- Parce que... » Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens. L'air frais de la nuit la fait frissonner. On dirait qu'elle écoute le silence des tombes, puis elle continue pour elle-même, douloureusement vaincue par son aveu, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'admettre:

« ... je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un. »

De l'autre côté du mur du cimetière, les sens en éveil, j'ai écouté toute la conversation. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à reconnaître ton odeur obsédante et douce mélangée aux parfums de la nuit d'été. D'ici je respire le soleil de tes cheveux et le miel de ta peau. J'ai la forme de ton corps encore imprimée au creux des mains.

Tes pas si légers, s'éloignent petit à petit de moi, puis disparaissent finalement dans le silence. Je fouille mes poches et pars à la recherche de réconfort dans une bouffée de nicotine. Le cliquetis du briquet retentit, la petite flamme brille. Frappé au coeur, je me laisse aller contre le mur, la tête en arrière pendant que montent les volutes de fumée bleue. Elles restent encore un court instant au-dessus de moi avant de se dissiper dans le ciel noir constellé d'étoiles.

Où que tu ailles tu ne sera plus jamais seule, amour.

Maintenant, c'est moi ton chien de garde.

oOo

**Commentaire de fin:** Bonjour ami lecteur! C'est ainsi que l'histoire se termine. J'aimerais partager tes impressions. Si tu as aimé, revieuwe s'il-te-plait.


End file.
